Pride and prejudice and a little magic
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Es universalmente reconocido que un mago de linaje y gran fortuna debe relacionarse con personas de su mismo nivel, haciendo honor a su apellido, su familia y principalmente a sus principios. Él un sangre pura. Ella una nacida de muggles. Un torneo. Muchas disputas y la posibilidad de haber hallado lo que no todos tienen la fortuna de encontrar. [Un fic de Orgullo y Prejuicio].
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen._

 _ **Advertencia:** Quienes no gusten del romance azucarado es mejor que desistan de seguir leyendo._

 _ **Dedicado a MrsDarfoy** : Porque compartes mi obsesión por la historia romántica más maravillosa de todos los tiempos, pero sobre todo porque ambas amamos a los mismos hombres sin tener que pelear por ellos._

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 ** _"_** ** _—_** ** _Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada y el tiempo confirma mi creencia en la consistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia_ _"._ (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Es universalmente reconocido que un nuevo año escolar representa una nueva oportunidad para brillar y demostrar a todo el mundo las capacidades que se poseen gracias al esfuerzo y la disciplina.

Hermione podía presentir que ese año en particular sería diferente.

Desde el preciso instante en que puso un pie en la estación de Kings Cross, aquel 01 de septiembre de 1994, sintió que el ambiente no era el mismo de años anteriores. Aunque casi la misma gente iba y venía cargando valijas, jaulas de lechuzas y baúles, había algo distinto.

Y no se equivocaba.

Había leído —igual que acostumbraba hacer durante sus vacaciones— que ese año se celebraría en Hogwarts el legendario Torneo de los Tres Magos, un evento de gran renombre en la comunidad de mágica, que no equiparaba totalmente su atención —porque definitivamente jamás participaría de algo semejante—, pero que representaba sin duda la oportunidad de disfrutar de la magia en todo su esplendor.

Porque era inevitable.

Hermione Granger aún se sentía maravillada por todo aquello que hacía parte de este nuevo mundo al que ahora pertenecía.

Tan solo transcurrieron cinco años desde que se enterara de que era una bruja y aún le parecía que había sido ayer cuando tuvo su primer estallido de magia accidental, haciendo que sus padres —que al principio habían estado temerosos—, se sintieran orgullosos de lo que ellos llamaban _un mágico golpe de suerte_.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_

Una bruja nacida de muggles.

Sin herencia, sin linaje de sangre pura, sin la más mínima explicación racional de que aquella maravilla fuera posible.

Sus padres habían examinado con detenimiento el árbol genealógico de los Granger Watson, logrando establecer que no existía ningún familiar —al menos en las generaciones más recientes—, que hubiera sido un mago.

Pero de alguna forma extraña, había sucedido.

Hermione jamás imaginó que un mundo como ese pudiera existir. Ni en sus más locos sueños de infancia hubiera conseguido equipararlo, y el pertenecer a él, la había hecho sentirse libre y en el lugar correcto por primera vez en su vida. Aun cuando al principio se hubiera estrellado de cara con el elitismo de algunos miembros de la sociedad mágica.

Pero ahí estaba ella y ahora que cursaba su cuarto año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso de Europa, el ser llamada por algunos " _sangre sucia"_ era algo que había dejado de afectarle.

Por lo menos de momento.

Había aprendido a sobrellevar aquella carga con el valor que caracterizaba a su casa, sintiendo que sus detractores le daban la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerse a los desplantes pues entre más alumnos Slytherin trataban de pisotearla, más satisfacción le daba recibir sus brillantes notas año tras año, demostrándole a todo el mundo que Hermione Granger —una bruja nacida de muggles— era la mejor de su generación.

* * *

El tren ya había echado a andar, encaminándola hacia un nuevo comienzo que aunque de seguro estaría cargado de ofensas y bromas pesadas que revolotearían en su estómago como víboras, también le prometía triunfos y momentos que valía la pena atesorar junto a sus mejores amigas.

Porque si, Hermione Granger tenía las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera desear.

Dos chicas distintas como agua y aceite pero no por ello menos invaluables.

Así eran Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

La primera: una chica con gustos excéntricamente particulares pero con un corazón de oro que atesoraba en lo profundo de su ser y la segunda: alguien con una personalidad arrolladora, valiente y decidida, capaz de hacerle frente a lo peor.

Ellas fueron las personas que más la apoyaron cuando sus compañeros quisieron pasarse de listos y hacerle bromas crueles como poner pastillas vomitivas en su jugo de calabaza o incluso incorporar una considerable cantidad de poción removedora de cabello a su shampoo.

Hermione recordaba de vez en cuando la manera como había tenido que sortear el primer año de clases, recordándose a sí misma cual había sido la razón que la llevara a recibir con alegría aquella carta de aceptación que le llegara a los once años y por la cual se propusiera llegar muy lejos.

No en vano académicamente era la mejor, logrando establecerse desde el principio como la chica favorita de varios de los maestros que veían en ella las cualidades que tal vez sus compañeros de escuela no veían. Aquellas que en el futuro le servirían tal vez para ser sanadora o incluso para trabajar algún día en el Ministerio de Magia.

Era consciente de que era brillante y eso, igual que el apoyo de sus amigas, la impulsaba a continuar adelante, armándose de valor y coraje para enfrentar las tonterías que algunos inmaduros estuvieran listos a preparar para ella.

Total era una Gryffindor y como tal, no le temía a los retos.

—¡Hermione, ahí estas! —Ginny la saludó al tiempo que entró en el compartimento del tren seguida de Luna que llevaba unas extrañas gafas tornasol y su habitual ejemplar de El Quisquilloso al revés—. Llevamos rato buscándote.

—Estaba leyendo sobre el torneo — contestó cerrando el periódico en su regazo.

—El torneo —dijo Luna con aire despistado— no recordaba que se celebraría este año.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ginny a la castaña, mordiendo una rana de chocolate.

—Aquí lo dice —contestó la chica, señalando el ejemplar de El Profeta que había cerrado— pero ya lo había leído en otra parte —le explicó— deberías leer un poco más.

Ginny ignoró el comentario de su amiga y se sentó en uno de los espacios libres del lugar —Entonces habrá que prepararnos para la bienvenida a los estudiantes de las otras dos escuelas —exclamó entusiasmada.

—La bienvenida —repitió la castaña sin emoción.

La bienvenida era la oportunidad perfecta para que le hicieran bromas.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco. Había olvidado el evento que de seguro Dumbledore habría preparado para los extranjeros, del cual Hogwarts era anfitrión y cuya finalidad era la cooperación mágica internacional que significaba adicionalmente prepararse física y mentalmente para el Baile de Navidad.

Porque si, había leído también que el torneo de los Tres Magos celebraba un Baile de Navidad.

—Vamos Hermione, no puede ser tan malo —le dijo la rubia mirándola a través de sus gafas de colores—, además las escuelas no llegarán hasta dentro de dos meses.

—Dos meses que de seguro pasarán volando —contestó la chica con desgana.

—He oído que los chicos de Durmstrang son muy guapos —la animó Ginny mientras ella frunció el ceño—, a lo mejor y hasta encuentras un príncipe azul en alguna de las escuelas extranjeras.

—O a lo mejor termino convertida en rana.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las ranas se transforman en princesas con un beso —dijo Luna con aire soñador.

—Solo en los cuentos infantiles —replicó cansada.

—Herms —habló la pelirroja— ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Hermione solo suspiró.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Un saludo especialísimo para las _**Dramioners Merlinianas**_ con quienes tengo tanto en común. ¡Las quiero chicas!

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

 ** _"—¡Oh, sí! ¡Es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida!_ _"_ (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Y como había previsto Hermione, los dos meses pasaron volando.

Ya era 30 de octubre para cuando por disposición del director de Hogwarts los profesores hicieron más cortas sus clases, pues para ese día se esperaba la llegada de los otros dos colegios que participarían en el torneo.

No hay que decirlo pero todo Hogwarts estaba inquieto.

Sin embargo, no era para menos.

Aquel legendario evento tenía a más de uno con la cabeza en cualquier lugar y justo después de la clase de pociones —que fue recortada a la mitad—, se ordenó a todos los estudiantes ir a sus habitaciones a prepararse para luego esperar en el vestíbulo de la escuela donde los recién llegados serían recibidos de la manera más calurosa posible y posteriormente serían integrados en la gran recepción de bienvenida, preparada con antelación.

Estaba helando en el lugar y Hermione podía sentir que el viento frio entraba sin piedad por entre los pliegues de su abrigo. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro buscando cualquier indicio de alguien que estuviera tramando algo para hacerle daño, pero extrañamente nada pasó y luego de lo que parecieron siglos, un carruaje por fin surcó los cielos de la escuela.

Era del tamaño de una casa grande y estaba tirado por una docena de caballos alados de crines y colas blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

—Que hermoso es esto… —dijo Luna maravillada por la visión.

Pero Hermione estaba más concentrada en la enorme mujer que minutos después salió del carruaje. Era tan grande que su tamaño solo se equiparaba con el de Hagrid y su acento francés iba perfecto con su afilado pero hermoso rostro moreno.

—¡Esa mujer es enorme! —Exclamó Ginny sin disimulo— imagino que tendrá bastantes problemas para conseguir una pareja que esté a su altura —se burló.

Hermione la miró con gesto reprobatorio, mientras los estudiantes de Beauxbatons siguieron a la mujer. Una serie de chicos y chicas que vestidos con túnicas azules, saludaron amablemente a los estudiantes de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts que los recibieron.

—Me pregunto ¿En que llegaran los alumnos de Durmstrang? —agregó Ginny mirando al cielo y restando importancia a los recién llegados.

Pero entonces un ruido amortiguado los dejó a todos en silencio, tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto de donde venía. Era como si una aspiradora estuviera succionando líquido, creando a su vez olas que se sacudían violentamente.

—¡El lago! —exclamó Neville Longbottom y todos dirigieron su mirada allí.

De un enorme remolino brotó el mástil de un barco y luego todo este con extremada lentitud y majestuosidad, para luego anclar y dar paso a más visitantes.

El hombre que bajó primeramente de él era tan alto como Dumbledore pero llevaba cabello corto y tenía la voz rasposa, además de unos dientes bastante amarillentos. Al parecer era el director de Durmstrang además de un viejo conocido de Dumbledore pues se saludaron efusivamente.

Hermione estaba segura de que lo había visto antes pero aunque lo intentó no pudo recordar en dónde. Tal vez había sido en algún ejemplar de El Profeta.

Y luego de la formalidad estaban ellos.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang que Ginny había estado esperando con tanta fascinación.

Del barco empezaron a emerger chicos cubiertos de enormes pieles que mantuvieron su vista fija al frente y que de la misma manera pasaron hacia la entrada. Algunos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts parecieron fascinados con los recién llegados pues entre tantos cuerpos robustos —muchos de ellos con expresión desdeñosa—, había algunos pocos que se veían alegres de estar allí.

—¿Ese es Theodore Nott? —murmuró Parvati Patil y todas las que estaban cerca de ella volvieron la vista al lugar que señalaba.

—¿El hermano de Pansy? —preguntó Lavender Brown y Hermione se dio cuenta que se referían al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que era uno de los únicos que sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Es muy guapo! —exclamaron las chicas al lado de Hermione.

La castaña lo observó muy bien y pudo darse cuenta de que efectivamente se parecía bastante a la Slytherin con la que compartía clases.

—Ginny —susurró a su amiga —¿Tú conoces a ese chico?

—Todo el mundo lo conoce Herms —Contestó la pelirroja— es el hermano mayor de Pansy.

—Yo no lo conocía —agregó Luna viendo fijamente al recién llegado que posó sus ojos sobre ella y le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —agregó contrariada la castaña—, si es hermano de Pansy ¿No debería asistir a Hogwarts también?

—Creo que escogió ir a Durmstrang porque es el lugar al que enviaron a su mejor amigo —contestó Ginny.

—¿Su mejor amigo?

—Draco Malfoy —prosiguió la pelirroja—, el rubio platino que viene tras de él.

Hermione volvió sus ojos al lugar y lo vio.

Un joven de cabello rubio que caminaba con firmeza. Su mirada metalizada era casi indescifrable, aunque a leguas se notaba que no estaba conforme de estar allí. Hermione se sintió un poco confundida, pues aquellos —que Ginny decía, eran mejores amigos— no podían lucir más diferentes el uno del otro.

El primero —Theodore— caminaba con una enorme sonrisa y saludando a todo el mundo. Tenía el mismo cabello negro de Pansy pero sus ojos azules brillaban con energía positiva —no como los de ella que por cierto, era una de las que se divertía haciéndole la vida imposible a la castaña.

El otro chico era más difícil de descifrar.

Era alto, de cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco y en su rostro, una mirada gris de eterno desdén. Podría haberse visto sumamente guapo si no observara a todos lados como si algo le estuviera doliendo.

—¿Hay algo malo con el rubio? —preguntó la castaña.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Parece molesto de estar aquí.

—Es característico de los Malfoy —apuntó Ginny— suelen comportarse como si el resto del mundo no fuera digno de ellos.

La castaña lo observó hasta que su cabello rubio se perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba exquisitamente decorado.

De sus muros colgaban enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, cada uno con sus colores característicos: rojos con un león dorado para Gryffindor, azules con un águila de en bronce para Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro para Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada para Slytherin. Además, tras de la mesa de profesores había un estandarte de mayor tamaño que el resto, el cual exhibía el escudo de Hogwarts con el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente, unidos en torno a una gran hache.

El techo como siempre mostraba un cielo estrellado y a las mesas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts —ubicadas de tal manera que quedara una pequeña pista liberada— ahora las acompañaban otras dos: una para Beauxbatons y otra para Durmstrang.

—Buenas noches queridos estudiantes —Dumbledore se posesionó de su lugar y desde allí dirigió un cordial saludo principalmente a los extranjeros—. Me place enormemente darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts y desearles que se sientan como en casa.

Mientras el director hablaba, la vista de la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts estaba en la mesa de Durmstrang, mientras la de los varones se posaba principalmente en la de Beauxbatons donde había mayormente mujeres. Hermione estaba casi segura de que entre las recién llegadas había una Veela, pues algunos como Ronald Weasley —hermano de Ginny— y Seamus Finnigan —compañero de clases de la castaña— la miraban como idiotas.

La chica se preguntaba cómo funcionaba el glamour de dichas criaturas mágicas cuando sin darse cuenta posó su mirada en la mesa de ciertos extranjeros, en la cual había alguien mirándola fijamente quien al verse descubierto trató de disimular conversando con su amigo.

Hermione sintió algo extraño recorriendo su estómago y mientras esa sensación se esparcía por su cuerpo, el discurso de Dumbledore continuó.

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final de la recepción —explicó el director, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña—. ¡Ahora a divertirse!

En aquel instante todo el mundo se relajó.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons —y especialmente las chicas— empezaron a pasearse por todo el lugar, sonriendo y desplazándose con delicadeza como si bailaran al ritmo de una suave melodía. Los alumnos de Durmstrang por su parte se despojaron de las pesadas pieles que traían, dejando ver sus túnicas de color rojo sangre mientras se esparcieron como hormigas por todo el comedor.

Parecía que habían conseguido entrar en confianza.

Hermione y sus amigas iban por un poco de jugo de calabaza cuando fueron interceptadas por uno de los extranjeros que sonreía ampliamente.

—Hola —el recién llegado posó su mirada sobre Luna casi ignorando a las demás.

—Hola —contestó la rubia con una sonrisa inocente.

—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott —agregó el chico pasando su mano a Luna, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Parecía embelesado.

—Luna Lovegood —contestó tomando su mano— y ellas son Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley —dijo introduciéndolas.

—Un placer conocerlas —agregó Theodore poniendo sus ojos por primera vez lejos de Luna.

—El placer es nuestro —contestó Ginny por ambas, echando de paso un vistazo a la espalda de Theodore que al parecer no había venido solo.

Entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta de que estaba tan distraído viendo a la rubia que había olvidado a su amigo quien silencioso esperaba a su espalda estudiando todo a su alrededor.

—Draco, ven y te presento a unas amigas.

El rubio se acercó con gesto imperturbable y fijó sus ojos en las tres chicas sin sonreír.

—Ellas son Luna, Ginny y Hermione.

—Hola —dijo sin darle la mano a ninguna.

La castaña pensó en sus ojos grises como un huracán y con algo de nerviosismo por su expresión por fin le contestó —Hola.

Daba la impresión de que el rubio estaba inspeccionado a cada una de las chicas, sin embargo, Hermione fue quien más se sintió intimidada pues Ginny ya lo conocía y Luna no parecía darse por enterada de la situación.

—Disculpen —dijo alejándose raídamente de allí ante el asombro de todos.

—Malfoy parece indispuesto —comentó la pelirroja.

—Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien el viaje —agregó Theo mirando a su amigo huir.

El viaje parecía ser lo último que estaba incomodando al rubio pero Theo estaba tan distraído observando a Luna que después de unos minutos, tanto Ginny como la castaña decidieron que podían darles algo de espacio.

—Creo que Luna ya encontró pareja para el Baile de Navidad —dijo Ginny divertida mientras observaba a la rubia sonreír mientras platicaba con el chico de Durmstrang.

—Solo espero que ese chico no sea igual de engreído que su hermana —soltó la castaña y como si la hubiera invocado, Pansy Nott apareció a su lado.

—Pero ¿Qué hace Theodore con Lunática? —la chica de cabello negro miró con desdén hacia donde estaba su hermano e hizo una mueca de desagrado— creo que tendré que enseñarle con qué tipo de escoria no debe juntarse mientras esté aquí —volvió su mirada desdeñosa hacia Hermione al tiempo que vertió completamente su jugo de calabaza sobre la túnica de la chica— ¡Ups! —Dijo mientras se alejaba sonriendo.

El líquido pegajoso se adhirió poco a poco a los muslos de la castaña que intentó limpiarlo sin éxito. Al parecer, no podía irse a la cama sin haber recibido el desplante del día.

—¡Maldita Zorra! —masculló Ginny al tiempo que salió tras Pansy totalmente furiosa, dejando a la su amiga sola.

 _¡Si tan solo hubiera traído la varita!_ —se lamentó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione haciendo que se tensara instintivamente y que se sorprendiera aún más al levantar el rostro y encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

—Si claro, no te preocupes —contestó enderezándose de inmediato.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —dijo señalando la túnica empapada.

Hermione no contestó pero aun así el rubio arregló el desastre con un solo movimiento de su varita.

—Gracias —contestó la chica tratando de parecer indiferente.

—De nada.

El silencio se instaló por un segundo entre ellos, haciendo que ella se incomodara.

—Y entonces ¿A qué casa perteneces? —preguntó él para incentivar la conversación.

—Gryffindor —contestó ella algo cohibida.

—La casa de los leones —el rubio posó sus ojos en el estandarte rojo del león dorado—, si yo hubiera estudiado aquí es seguro que habría quedado en Slytherin.

—La casa de la serpiente.

—Donde fueron sorteados mis padres —le contó—, por tradición todos los Malfoy han estado allí —se volvió hacia ella— ¿Ha pasado lo mismo con los magos de tu familia? —Hermione lo vio sonreír por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

—Soy la primera de la familia en venir a Hogwarts —dijo y de inmediato vio como esa sonrisa fugaz se borró del rostro del rubio.

—Oh —. Contestó y de inmediato fue evidente que algo empezó a instalarse en su rostro, reemplazado la expresión amable por una de comprensión absoluta.

Aunque quiso negarlo se sintió un poco molesta al ver que el preocupado chico que solo un momento atrás le había arreglado la túnica, ahora estaba menos interesado en hablar con ella.

—Soy hija de muggles —le corroboró.

Malfoy hizo una mueca como si le doliera la cabeza con la sola mención del origen verdadero de Hermione y eso la irritó aún más.

—Ya veo —contestó tratando de ubicar algo con la mirada— espero que la acabes de pasar bien —agregó antes de marcharse tan súbitamente como había llegado.

 _Idiota._

Pasaron 10 minutos exactamente antes de que Hermione decidiera retirarse a su habitación pues Ginny no había vuelto a aparecer y Luna no estaba a la vista. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, por lo cual caminó fuera del Gran Comedor y justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de la escalera que conducía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, logró divisar a dos chicos vestidos de rojo que charlaban.

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy sostenían una plática, aunque el único que parecía verdaderamente animado era el primero de ellos.

—Nunca imaginé que Hogwarts pudiera ser tan fascinante —Nott sonreía con autentico entusiasmo.

—¿Fascinante? —Preguntó Malfoy secamente— en este lugar puede estudiar cualquiera. Creo que después de todo fue buena idea que mi padre me hubiera enviado a Durmstrang.

Nott soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Creo que Bulgaria te está empañando el juicio mi querido amigo —dijo aun riendo— ¿Olvidas que aquí estudia mi hermana? Además están las chicas que acabamos de conocer y no me vas a decir que Luna no es preciosa.

—Parece como si todo el tiempo estuviera distraída —contestó con arrogancia, haciendo que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Eres demasiado snob.

—Y tú demasiado accesible.

Theo lo miró con malicia.

—¿Y qué me dices de Hermione? —Le dio un leve empujón— vi que estabas por demás entretenido hablando con ella.

Draco bufó.

—¿Sabías que es una sangre sucia?

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de apelativos para referirse a ella, pero el que aquel recién llegado lo pronunciara tan despectivamente le provocó cierto malestar.

—Ese término es demasiado desagradable —lo reprendió su amigo— deberías dejar de usarlo.

—Eso no cambia el que sea una persona de un linaje inferior al nuestro.

—A mí me pareció de lo más agradable —contestó Theo restando importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Agradable? —Draco lo miró con gesto reprobatorio— sabes lo que pienso de los nacidos de muggles.

En ese instante, una ráfaga de chicos se apareció en el pasillo, dándole la oportunidad a la castaña de adherirse a ellos y escapar. No deseaba seguir escuchando aquello, era demasiado para ella. Aquel chico que se había comportado amablemente minutos atrás, ahora dejaba ver el odio que sentía por los que como ella no tenían un linaje de sangre pura y se lamentó por creer tan solo por un instante que podía ser diferente.

Definitivamente como él mismo había dicho: hubiera sido un perfecto Slytherin y eso solo confirmaba las sospechas de la chica que estaba segura de que acababa de conocer a quien sería su nuevo enemigo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **MrsDarfoy, Mutemuia, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Patirosas** y **Sophie mene** por sus comentarios. Me alegra leer que les está gustando la historia.

Besos de menta y chocolate.

Gizz


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 ** _"—_** ** _Perdonaría fácilmente su orgullo si no hubiese mortificado el mio_ _"_.** **(Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

—No puedo creer que haya dicho semejante cosa sobre ti —Luna parecía bastante sorprendida.

—La verdad no se me hace extraño —comentó Ginny ojeando distraídamente el libro de Aritmancia sobre la cama— es un Malfoy después de todo.

—Habría pasado por alto la ofensa si su orgullo no hubiera herido el mío —dijo Hermione con despreocupación.

—Pero ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que dijo? —Insistió Luna— tal vez lo malinterpretaste.

—¿Crees que pude haber malinterpretado el "Me fui a estudiar a otro país porque soy un idiota presuntuoso que no puede respirar el mismo aire que los magos nacidos de muggles"?

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Eso sonó muy Malfoy.

Luna la reprendió con la mirada.

—De cualquier manera ya no importa pues dudo que vuelva a hablar con él.

La rubia decidió no insistir por el momento.

—Más bien cuéntenme sobre el torneo—agregó dando por zanjado el tema— ¿Cómo estuvo la apertura?

—Bastante impresionante —comentó Luna entusiasmada— Dumbledore enseñó el Cáliz de Fuego, un objeto mágico en el cual quienes quieran participar deberán introducir sus nombres.

—Olvidaste decir que nadie que tenga menos de diecisiete años podrá participar —agregó la pelirroja.

—Que mal que te lo hayas perdido Herms, sabemos cuánto amas ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione levantó la vista.

—La verdad necesitaba espacio —dijo y de inmediato la imagen de Pansy y Draco vino a su mente— aunque no fui la única —sonrió—, a ver cuéntanos Luna ¿Cómo te fue con Theodore Nott?

—¡Es cierto! Cuéntanos —la secundó la pelirroja.

Luna se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Es un chico muy agradable —contestó sonriendo— platicamos largo rato e incluso pude notar que tiene cierta afición por las criaturas mágicas.

—¡Eso es genial! —Hermione se alegró sinceramente.

—Claro que lo es —apuntó Ginny— aunque la verdad habrá que ver cómo hacemos con tu desagradable cuñada —sonrió con picardía— hace un rato estuve a punto de lanzarle un mocomurciélagos.

El sonrojo de la rubia aumentó.

—¡Theo y yo no somos novios!

—Pero Pansy sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero.

—Esa chica es difícil pero no creo que sea tan mala como ustedes dicen —apuntó con benevolencia.

—¡Ay Luna! —Ginny le colocó una mano en el hombro— eso lo dices porque tú eres un ángel y jamás piensas mal de nadie —se recostó sobre la cama de la castaña— pero ¿Acaso olvidas los malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar a Hermione? —Señaló— ¿O las veces que te ha llamado Lunática?

—Tienes razón —contestó la rubia mirando a su amiga condescendientemente— lo siento Hermione.

—No tienes porque —dijo mirando a espaldas de sus amigas— ninguna de ustedes tiene la culpa de eso.

* * *

El banquete de Halloween fue más largo de lo habitual.

Tal vez porque tan solo el día anterior había tenido lugar la bienvenida a los dos colegios extranjeros o quizás por la impaciencia de todos los chicos que habían puesto su nombre dentro del cáliz, los cuales contaban los segundos para que Dumbledore se levantara de la mesa de profesores y junto a las autoridades mágicas escogiera por fin a los tres campeones que habrían de participar en el torneo.

Hermione en cambio, esperaba impacientemente la hora de volver a clases.

Desde que Draco Malfoy pronunciara aquellas palabras tan poco halagadoras sobre ella a su mejor amigo, lo que menos deseaba era estar cerca del chico aunque de vez en cuando dirigiera disimuladas miradas a la mesa de Durmstrang, donde un aburrido Malfoy observaba a un punto fijo.

—Bien, jóvenes, ha llegado la hora de presenciar la decisión del cáliz —anunció Dumbledore levantándose por fin de su lugar—. Se nos ha pedido que el campeón de la escuela anfitriona sea el primer elegido así que en el momento en que pronuncie el nombre de él o ella, le pido que pase a la sala a mis espaldas para recibir instrucciones.

Se podía cortar el aire por la tensión y mientras todos estaban a la expectativa, el director de Hogwarts con un amplio movimiento de su varita hizo que el lugar quedara a oscuras, salvo por el brillo que despedía el cáliz que refulgía con chispas blancas azuladas, las cuales un momento después se transformaron en una llamarada roja de la que surgió un trozo carbonizado de pergamino.

La sala entera contuvo la respiración mientras Dumbledore tomó el pequeño trozo y lo leyó por entre sus gafas de media luna.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es… —el director levantó sus ojos al auditorio— ¡Cedric Diggory!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos mientras el chico de cabello cobrizo se dirigió a recibir la felicitación de Dumbledore y posteriormente hacia la puerta que le habían indicado.

Todos sabían que el Hufflepuff era considerado el favorito para ser el campeón de más de un maestro en la escuela dado su talento en hechizos, por lo cual todos los alumnos de su casa vitorearon con orgullo.

Un segundo después todo volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras el cáliz repitió la operación y Dumbledore tomó el nuevo trozo de pergamino entre sus dedos.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons es —la parsimonia del anciano aumentó el nerviosismo de todos— ¡Fleur Delacour!

Volvieron a aplaudir mientras la chica Veela se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta el sitio por el que minutos antes había cruzado el castaño. Hermione pudo observar como la mayoría de varones de Hogwarts literalmente babearon ante la visión de la rubia, mientras los de la academia francesa bufaron seguramente por no haber sido escogidos.

Ahora solo faltaba el campeón de Durmstrang y la castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse si Draco o Theodore habían puesto su nombre en el cáliz.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es… —la voz fuerte y clara de Dumbledore resonó en los oídos de la chica cuando pronunció aquel nombre— ¡Draco Malfoy!

De inmediato Igor Karkarov se acercó y estrechó la mano del rubio quien con expresión imperturbable se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala donde aguardaban el resto de campeones.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse contrariada al pensar en aquel chico engreído que la había hecho menos por el origen de su sangre y se maldijo a si misma porque por una milésima de segundo, se preocupó verdaderamente por su bienestar pues había leído que muchos habían perecido participando del torneo.

* * *

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ginny dejándose caer sobre la cama— no imaginé que Draco Malfoy quisiera participar del torneo.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos y empezó a frotarse los pies.

—Yo si lo sabía —dijo Luna—, es más, Theo me contó que lo haría.

—He oído que es un mago talentoso —continuó la pelirroja.

—Su familia es conocida como una de las más poderosas en el mundo mágico —agregó Luna.

La castaña guardaba silencio, lo cual llamó la atención de sus amigas.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ginny— ¿Estás aquí?

La chica giró su rostro hacia la pelirroja pero no contestó.

—No has opinado nada al respecto.

—Será porque no tengo nada que decir —contestó secamente.

—Mione —la llamó Luna— aun me niego a creer que Draco sea tan malo —le sonrió— es el mejor amigo de Theo y nadie que sea su amigo debe ser mala persona —puso su mano en el hombro su amiga— estoy convencida de que tal vez no quiso decir aquello de ti. Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Hermione suspiró.

Luna podía ser demasiado inocente a veces.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado la historia, la siguen o la han incluido dentro de sus favoritas! Envío un especial saludo a **MrsDarfoy** , **Mutemuia** , **Patirosas,** **Sophie Meme** , **MARUVTA** , **Akemiiihatake** y el **guest**.

Besos de menta y chocolate.

Gizz.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

"— _ **Las discusiones se parecen demasiado a las disputas".**_ **(Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Los campeones del torneo habían sido elegidos el sábado y la primera prueba sería el martes de la siguiente semana.

Hermione, que había estado interesada en el evento por la oportunidad de ver la magia en todo su apogeo ahora no estaba tan segura de que sus deseos fueran los mismos y sentada en su mesa favorita de la biblioteca, meditaba sobre ello.

Seguía estando molesta por las palabras de Malfoy pero aunque quisiera negarlo, no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos —asegurándose a sí misma que era por aquello de mantener la vigilancia sobre tierras enemigas.

Porque sí, ella consideraba a Draco Malfoy su enemigo.

Así mismo, había encontrado en aquello la justificación perfecta para su marcado interés por devorar el ejemplar de El Profeta donde Rita Skeeter había publicado una entrevista de cada uno de los campeones, en la cual —como ella misma decía— desenmarañaba sus más profundos secretos.

Tenía que saber qué era lo que hacía que el _idiota pomposo_ —como lo había bautizado—, se sintiera superior al resto del mundo.

Eso era algo que de seguro Skeeter no pasaría por alto pues Hermione sabía que la mujer era una especie de lamezuelas en el mundo mágico, además de una chismosa de primera mano.

Y efectivamente como se esperaba, las entrevistas no eran para nada decepcionantes.

La reportera había dedicado página y media a cada uno de los campeones y aunque allí la castaña había podido corroborar que Fleur Delacour efectivamente tenía sangre Veela en sus venas —una cuarta parte en realidad— o que Cedric Diggory había aprendido a dominar todo tipo de hechizos a temprana edad, la información que mayormente había llamado su atención era la de cierto rubio platino alumno de Durmstrang.

Sabía que Skeeter era una exagerada pero había sido imposible que pasara desapercibido algo que de antemano ya imaginaba: Draco Malfoy pertenecía a una estirpe de legendarios magos de sangre pura que se ubicaban dentro de la lista de los _sagrados veintiocho_ y que por supuesto tenía una jugosa cuenta en Gringgots.

Menuda presuntuosidad —pensaba la chica.

Bastaba verlo y sobre todo con escucharlo hablar para saber que Draco Malfoy era de alcurnia. No en vano miraba a todo el mundo como si nadie fuera digno de respirar su mismo aire o peor aún, como si ningún otro mereciera que una varita mágica lo escogiera como su mago.

Hermione se reprochó a si misma que uno de sus primeros pensamientos acerca del rubio hubiera sido el que le parecía un hombre muy guapo y se colocó una nota mental que le recordara a diario por qué no debía tenerle ni un poco de consideración.

Si él odiaba tanto a los " _sangre sucia"_ , ella lo convertiría en su indeseable número uno.

Siguió ojeando la entrevista de la reportera al campeón de Durmstrang y en ella encontró algunos detalles que llamaron más su atención como por ejemplo que el chico jugaba al Quidditch y que además se le reconocía como uno de los mejores buscadores de toda Europa. Esto le hizo pensar que de haber aceptado la invitación de la familia de Ginny, tal vez hubiera podido verlo jugar en el campeonato mundial.

 _¿Estaría en el equipo de Bulgaria o en el nacional?_

No era raro que ella no lo supiera pues el deporte mágico no figuraba como una de sus aficiones favoritas y de todas formas _¿Qué hacia ella preguntándose tales tonterías?_

Hermione cerró la página del periódico y se volcó sobre el espaldar de su silla dejando escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras estiró sus piernas que se encontraban entumidas por llevar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. La biblioteca tan solo estaba habitada por ella y la señora Pince y esa era una situación que disfrutaba enormemente, sin embargo, no fue algo que durara demasiado tiempo pues minutos después el silencioso lugar se llenó del murmullo de voces que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la entrada solo para poder descubrir a Draco Malfoy que caminada acompañado de Theodore y Pansy Nott, quienes terminaban una pequeña plática mientras ingresaban al lugar.

Los murmullos se habían vuelto más claros por lo que la castaña pudo escuchar parte de la conversación.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó la pelinegra al rubio con un gesto de exagerada coquetería.

—Karkarov lo sabía —contestó él sin fijarse en ella mientras continuaba caminando.

—Debe tener buenos contactos —agregó Theodore tomando la delantera para dirigirse hacia una de las mesas vacías— ¿Y ya sabes cómo vas a enfrentarlo?

Pansy se adelantó.

—¡Claro que lo sabe! —Declaró muy empalagosa— Draco es un mago excepcional.

El rubio ignoró el comentario y levantando la vista se fijó por primera vez en Hermione que de inmediato abandonó su lugar y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías.

Podía estar muy al pendiente de los movimientos de su enemigo, pero no por eso deseaba tener que enfrentarse a él una vez más.

—Necesito hacer una averiguación —anunció el rubio indicando a sus acompañantes que tomaran lugar en una de las mesas contiguas a donde minutos antes había estado sentada la castaña, mientras siguió el recorrido de la chica con la mirada.

Hermione había experimentado una sensación de creciente molestia en su estómago cuando vio que Draco Malfoy ingresaba a su territorio pues ese era el lugar al que escapaba siempre que se sentía amenazada y que el rubio lo estuviera invadiendo, era para ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Draco Malfoy le generaba demasiados sentimientos contradictorios —la mayoría de tipo negativo— y eso empezaba a inquietarla.

No había sido muy consciente de hacia donde se había dirigido pero estando allí decidió que podía buscar el tomo de encantamientos avanzados y leer un poco. Jamás estaba demás estudiar algo aunque fuera buena en ello. No obstante, más tiempo tardo en hallar el libro que en sentir que alguien la observaba. De inmediato se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy clavados en su espalda.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó totalmente a la defensiva.

Draco sonrió.

—No estoy seguro de eso —contestó y Hermione se sintió irritada por su actitud.

Si no hubiera sido precisamente él a quien descubriera espiándola, hubiera podido asegurar que la estaba siguiendo. Pero no le iba a dar importancia así que antes de que pudiera decir algo más hizo el ademán de retirarse.

Draco, al ver que la chica se marchaba decidió que aún no había terminado la plática.

—¿Podrías indicarme donde encuentro algún libro sobre criaturas mágicas?

La castaña se giró sorprendida y lo estudió sigilosamente antes de agregar —¿Alguna en especial?

—Dragones —dijo él mirándola desde la esquina de uno de los estantes.

Hermione dejó el libro que estaba sosteniendo y se dirigió hasta donde sabía encontraría lo que el rubio necesitaba.

Él la observaba sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos y con ojos curiosos pudo fijarse en el cabello castaño rizado de la chica que estaba demasiado revuelto para su gusto, además de su uniforme que aunque era pulcramente llevado por ella, parecía ser demasiado largo.

Su rostro de porcelana era muy femenino pero llevaba siempre un gesto reprobatorio y sus enormes ojos avellana —que eran una sugerencia de la vivacidad e inteligencia de la joven—, la mayoría de las veces lo miraban con molestia indisimulada.

Draco no podía entender las razones por las cuales se sentía tan intrigado por Hermione Granger pues aparentaba ser una chica común y corriente, que además de todo tenía un origen reprochable a su modo de ver. Sin embargo, la necesidad de hablarle era prácticamente insoportable al punto que lo había hecho inventar una excusa tonta para poder hacerlo.

Y eso sin duda lo irritaba.

—Aquí tienes —contestó ella entregándole el libro al tiempo que accidentalmente rozó sus dedos.

Las manos de ambos estaban heladas y por un efímero momento sus ojos no pudieron fijarse en un punto diferente que en los del otro.

Hermione pudo ver que los del rubio eran como de mercurio líquido, tan penetrantes que parecía que con una sola mirada podía escudriñar en lo más profundo de su alma. Incluso por un momento pensó que tal vez el chico estuviera utilizando legeremancia con ella y se sintió tan vulnerable que tuvo la necesidad de ocultar todos sus pensamientos.

Draco por su parte pudo ver un brillo fascinante en los de ella. Uno que casi terminó por encandilarlo. Al parecer solo bastaba con mirarla fijamente para saber que no era una chica tan común como esperaba y que muy a su pesar, le producía unas inmensas ganas de desentrañar lo que fuera que la hiciera tan intrigante.

Incluso había pasado por su mente utilizar legeremancia con ella.

Pero no debía exceder los límites.

No de esa manera.

—Gracias —contestó, reaccionando por fin sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione parecía enojada —como siempre— y eso fue algo que produjo un malestar en el chico que estaba intentando por todos los medios ser amable y sobre todo que ella lo notara pero las circunstancias también jugaban en su contra poniendo en su camino a Pansy que apareció en escena terminando con lo que fuera que los hubiera conectado.

—Draco —habló pasando sus ojos de uno a otro— vine a ver si necesitabas algo —dirigió una mirada envenenada a Hermione que le sugirió a la castaña que la recién llegada deseaba lanzarle una imperdonable.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras la pelinegra empezó a ojear la estantería sin fijarse en ningún libro en especial.

—Ha de ser grandioso pertenecer a una familia como la tuya —continuó tomando un pesado tomo que no se molestó en revisar— incluso me atrevería a decir que son lo más cercano que existe a la perfección en el mundo mágico.

Hermione que había tenido la intención de marcharse al instante, de pronto se encontró particularmente interesada en la plática solo por comprobar que Pansy era una chica ridículamente empalagosa que sin disimulo se arrastraba delante del rubio.

—La perfección no existe —contestó el chico observando el imponente bola de fuego chino en la carátula del libro en sus manos.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

—¿Acaso te crees perfecta? —le preguntó volviendo la mirada a ella.

—No, claro que no. No podría estar más lejos de serlo —contestó la chica volviendo su gesto serio una vez más—, pero me causa bastante curiosidad saber cuáles crees que son tus defectos.

Hermione extrañamente había empezado a disfrutar de la conversación.

—Todo el mundo tiene defectos y yo no soy la excepción —le dijo el rubio— considero que soy alguien que difícilmente pasa por alto una ofensa y estoy más que convencido de que no soy la más paciente de las personas.

Observó con detenimiento la reacción de la chica que no se inmutó ante su respuesta.

—¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? —insistió.

—La verdad no te conozco lo suficiente emitir un juicio al respecto.

—Pero estoy bien seguro de que tienes algo que decir sobre el tema.

Draco tenía razón.

—Creo que tu defecto es que pareces tener la tendencia a odiar a todas las personas —le dijo encarándolo.

—Y el tuyo —contratacó él—, la obstinación por malinterpretarlas deliberadamente.

Hermione al parecer tenía la firme intención de convertir aquello en una disputa no dando su brazo a torcer y mucho menos permitiendo que él tuviera la última palabra. Sin embargo, Draco se le adelantó.

—El orgullo también es un defecto Hermione —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

—Igual que los arcaicos prejuicios de la sangre —contestó ella haciendo que la sonrisa se le borrara de los labios. Al parecer lo había escuchado decirlo.

Pansy al verse completamente ignorada tuvo que carraspear para que volvieran a notarla.

—Draco, deberíamos ir a la mesa —dijo con fastidio— Theo nos está esperando.

El rubio asintió mientras la castaña se limitó a recoger su libro para marcharse, haciendo caso omiso del resoplido de la pelinegra.

Draco Malfoy era extraño sin duda y Pansy Nott demasiado desagradable como para haber permanecido un momento más allí.

Estaba bastante segura que de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiera terminado en San Mungo.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Solo quiero decir algo: **MrsDarfoy** gracias por mantenerte firme! :)

Besos de menta y chocolate.

Gizz


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Quiero hacer espacial mención a **Sophie** y a **Majo** de **Dramioners & OYP's.** A la primera por su magnífico trabajo sobre fanfiction y a la segunda por compartir conmigo tantas cosas en común. Las aprecio enormemente chicas!

* * *

 **Capitulo V.**

 **"— _El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad,_ _con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros"._ (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las graderías del cercado que se había organizado para la primera prueba. Ginny, Luna y Theodore Nott estaban junto a ella, ansiosos por la función que ofrecerían los dragones pero principalmente por ver como saldrían los tres campeones de la aquella batalla y en especial el amigo rubio de Nott que todavía permanecía en la tienda de los campeones.

Draco por su parte estaba sentado sobre uno de los taburetes puestos dentro de la tienda en la que un nervioso Cedric Diggory paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Fleur Delacour casi terminaba de cortar sus uñas con los dientes.

Minutos antes Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch les habían enseñado a sus contrincantes —o por lo menos una réplica miniatura de ellos— haciéndole ver que el suyo era el más feroz de todos. A su lado el galés verde y el hocicorto sueco de sus compañeros eran un juego de niños.

Pero su cabeza parecía no cooperar.

Estaba sumamente distraído viendo las figuras que se formaban en el suelo mientras en su mente la recurrente imagen de una chica de ojos avellana que no temía decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara volvía a aparecer.

Hermione Granger era la primera mujer que demostraba abiertamente no encontrarse maravillada por el renombre de su apellido y mucho menos por la gran fortuna que ostentaba. Estaba muy seguro de que a los ojos de la chica aquello era motivo de agravio más que de simpatía.

Esa sin duda era una de las razones por las cuales la castaña había mejorado ante sus ojos desde la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ella y a pesar de que no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo ante aquel pensamiento.

Sabía que debía estar ideando la forma de enfrentar al colacuerno húngaro que le habían sorteado, pero su cerebro no podía dejar de reproducir aquella conversación que tuviera lugar días antes en la biblioteca.

Ella era toda una Gryffindor. Su osadía y su manera de decir las cosas, lejos de ofenderlo, le habían permitido ver de lo que estaba hecha Hermione Granger.

Y eso le agradaba e incomodaba en partes iguales.

Pero tenía que ubicarse de una vez por todas.

Por suerte, Cedric Diggory era el primero en batirse con su dragón porque de seguir con la cabeza en donde la tenía de seguro terminaría rostizado con la llamarada de la criatura.

—¡Ya es hora de ver algo de acción!—Dijo Bagman a todo pulmón, un minuto antes de que sonara el silbato para anunciar al campeón de Hogwarts quien vestido con el amarillo y negro de los tejones y tomando una profunda respiración, salió al encuentro del feroz hocicorto sueco.

Hermione lo había pensado mejor y estaba algo indispuesta en relación con ver a los tres chicos luchando contra las enormes criaturas escamadas.

Los dragones eran tan fascinantes como mortíferos y estaba convencida de que no se encontraba preparada ni física ni psicológicamente para la posibilidad de que alguien pereciera a causa de uno de ellos.

Sabía que estaba siendo extremista pero el contemplar a Cedric Diggory moverse con dificultad frente a aquella criatura mágica la ponía de malas, igual que las apreciaciones de Ludo Bagman que habían empezado a incomodar incluso al mismo participante.

No quería ni imaginar la tensión que debía haber en la tienda de campeones donde aún permanecían Draco y Fleur que además de escuchar los pesados comentarios del hombre no tenían la posibilidad de ver a su compañero presentar la prueba.

Tuvo que pasar un lapso de quince eternos minutos antes de que Cedric consiguiera burlar al dragón transformando una roca en un perro labrador para poder coger por fin el huevo de oro. Tanto las chicas como Theodore suspiraron aliviados mientras la multitud se descocía en aplausos para el tejón que no logró salir del campo sin quemaduras.

—¡Uno de tres! —gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato—. ¡Señorita Delacour, el campo es todo suyo!

Fleur estaba asustada.

Eso era evidente incluso para quienes la estaban viendo desde la gradería. Sin embargo, en el instante en que su rostro se hizo más visible a la multitud asumió una nueva posición con la cabeza erguida y la varita al frente, logrando disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

Y de la misma manera que Cedric, Fleur llevó a cabo algunos hechizos que confundieron al dragón y terminaron por darle la victoria luego de diez minutos en los que el galés verde que le había correspondido se ensañó con ella, llegando a propinarle una quemadura en una de sus piernas dado que le había encendido la ropa.

La sonrisa triunfal de la chica a pesar del dolor fue más que suficiente para que otro suspiro de alivio volviera a escucharse entre la multitud que aplaudía con fuerza como había hecho minutos después de la salida de Diggory.

Entonces Draco supo que había llegado su hora y se levantó antes de oír el silbato.

Esta era una buena oportunidad para demostrar quien era.

—¡Y aquí aparece el señor Malfoy! —anunció Bagman cuando la cabeza erguida de Draco vestido de rojo y gris asomó por fin.

Hermione notó una diferencia entre los anteriores participantes y Malfoy.

Mientras a Cedric y Fleur los habían traicionado sus gestos y movimientos, a Draco Malfoy todo parecía favorecerle.

Era casi imposible saber si estaba nervioso o si en cambio se encontraba excitado por la emoción que podía producir algo de tal magnitud pues su postura gallarda, mirada serena y forma tranquila de caminar lo mostraron ante el público como una persona confiada y muy segura de sus capacidades.

Pansy había dicho que era un mago excepcional y Hermione en verdad estaba deseosa de saber si aquella era una apreciación objetiva o si se debía a su exasperante manía de halagar todo acerca de él.

Sin perder detalle lo vio caminar hasta adentrarse en el campo de batalla y se fijó en como su mirada vagó un poco entre la multitud pero con gran disimulo. Estaba segura de que Malfoy no podía darse el lujo de ceder esa postura orgullosa que ostentaba y mucho menos de bajar la guardia ante aquellos que de seguro consideraba muy por debajo de él.

¡Es un vanidoso! —pensó para sí misma y de inmediato se sintió descubierta pues la mirada gris del rubio se posó unos segundos sobre ella. Si no estuviera tan convencida de la aversión que el chico sentía por su persona, habría jurado que la estaba buscando.

¡Hasta le pareció ver como una sonrisa fugaz se formaba en sus labios!

Al parecer el frío estaba empezando a afectarle el cerebro.

* * *

Draco por su parte se encontraba un poco nervioso.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría dejar de temerle a una criatura tan feroz como un colacuerno húngaro pero debía aceptar que había algo que le servía intrínsecamente como motivación y eso era el que ciertos ojos avellana estuvieran concentrados en el campo y quizás en él, algo que comprobó al levantar su mirada con disimulo y buscar en la aglomeración de bufandas de rojo y dorado donde efectivamente una expectante Hermione Granger lo observaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír pues aquello le produjo una especie de enferma satisfacción que no alcanzó a comprender del todo pero que por lo menos le dio a entender que ya podía concentrarse en la prueba.

Ya se encontraba listo.

Fijó entonces sus ojos en su contrincante y lo halló agachado sobre un enorme nido —en el que se podían observar varios huevos, entre ellos el de oro— mientras sus alas semi desplegadas cubrían un gran espacio del campo.

Su cola llena de enormes pinchos que parecían estacas se veía amenazante al movimiento, igual que sus cuernos de bronce y esos amarillentos ojos que lo miraban fijamente como diciéndole que no le permitirían por nada del mundo llevar a cabo su cometido.

Evidentemente nada iba a ser fácil pero tenía esforzarse y hacer lo que haría cualquier Malfoy.

* * *

La algarabía en las graderías era enorme. Draco casi podía escuchar los gritos de temor o de ánimo que algunos —especialmente las chicas— le daban e incluso creyó oír a otros hacer apuestas sobre el tiempo que tardaría en conseguir el huevo pero sabía que lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en la criatura.

Ya había tomado una decisión y estaba convencido que ella le daría la victoria.

O eso esperaba.

Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de adrenalina que corría desde la punta de los dedos de sus manos hasta los de los pies y tenía que aceptar que uno de los mayores incentivos para ello —aparte de que el dragón representara todo un reto— era el que cierta chica estuviera observándolo.

Entonces levantó la varita y el dragón de inmediato se enderezó.

Ambos se miraron y como si fueran viejos enemigos hicieron un pacto silencioso de no permitirle al otro salirse con la suya.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó Malfoy mientras aguardó a que su escoba apareciera. Había pensado en utilizar un hechizo para cegar al dragón pero se dio cuenta de que eso podría ocasionar otro tipo de daños que le restarían puntos de inmediato.

Las manos habían empezado a hormiguearle. Podía ser una persona osada que jamás demostrara a nadie sus emociones pero tenía que aceptar que estar en esa circunstancia le producía un poco de ansiedad.

Hermione por otra parte quería taparse los ojos pero a su vez deseaba no perder un solo detalle de la prueba del tercer campeón.

Ya había dado por sentado que Malfoy se veía un poco más tranquilo que los otros dos campeones pero ella estaba segura de que también se encontraba nervioso —¿¡Y quien no lo estaría!? —. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que sabía disimularlo excelentemente. Al parecer lo único que Draco Malfoy era incapaz de ocultar en la vida era su evidente desagrado hacia el resto del mundo.

La castaña se concentró y volviendo sus ojos al campo pudo ver como una escoba apareció atravesando el aire minutos después de que el chico la invocara con su varita.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Bagman a todo pulmón— nuestra súper estrella del Quidditch ha decidido que volará para burlar al feroz colacuerno.

Draco escuchó el comentario como si fuera lejano y sin perder un segundo más, pasó una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse. Ahora estaba en su territorio y ahí ni siquiera las alas del dragón podían ser más rápidas que el mejor buscador del mundo.

Se quedó por un momento suspendido en el aire, analizando lo que debía hacer cuando pudo notar que el colacuerno lo miraba fijamente y anticipando su ataque se movió hacia el lado opuesto de la criatura justo a tiempo para evitar el chorro de fuego que acababa de salir de sus enormes fauces.

—¡Por Merlín, que manera de volar! —vociferó Bagman entre los gritos de la multitud.

Hermione tuvo que aceptar que se sintió un poco impresionada al ver las maniobras de Draco Malfoy en su escoba. Parecía que aquel objeto era otra extensión de su cuerpo porque él y ella se habían convertido en uno solo y por un momento tuvo que aceptar que el espectáculo que ofrecía era admirable.

Tal vez sí tenía algo por lo cual sentirse superior pero aun así no lo justificaba.

Mientras tanto Malfoy pensaba en una estrategia para hacer que la criatura se alejara de los huevos pues no parecía tener la intención de ceder un centímetro de espacio y era imperativo hacer que se moviera.

Entonces se le ocurrió que podría confundirlo volando de lado a lado aunque no demasiado rápido. La criatura era bastante pesada para moverse con velocidad y Draco estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano caería en sus provocaciones y se dispondría a perseguirlo. El zigzagueo al principio pareció difícil pero el ver que el dragón por fin se disponía a dejar el nido fue su incentivo para seguir adelante.

Hermione desde las graderías estudió cuidadosamente los movimientos del rubio y al fin pudo entender cuál era su plan aunque pensó que era muy arriesgado. En cualquier momento la llama de la fiera podía alcanzarlo y propinarle heridas graves que lo dejarían imposibilitado.

Pero eso a ella no debía importarle.

O tal vez sí.

Él podía no ser una persona de su agrado pero aun así era un ser humano y no merecía que le deseara ningún mal, después de todo ella no era como él. Sin embargo, el pensamiento fue más lento que la acción y para cuando Hermione se percató de la situación el plan de Malfoy ya había dado sus frutos.

La feroz criatura había extendido sus alas al tiempo que soltaba un alarido dándose a la persecución del rubio que sin perder un segundo voló en picado hacia los huevos, haciéndose con el de oro luego de solo siete minutos de intenso vuelo.

Igual que si atrapara una Snitch —pensó Malfoy sintiéndose aliviado y orgulloso de sí mismo mientras levantó el huevo de oro en señal de triunfo.

La multitud estalló en vítores tal y como si acabara de terminar un partido de campeonato mundial y mientras los encargados del dragón empezaron a controlar a la criatura, el rubio paró sobre la gradería de Durmstrang en donde sus compañeros de escuela lo levantaron en brazos coreando algo en búlgaro.

Hermione soltó por fin el aire que no se había percatado de que estaba conteniendo mientras pudo ser consciente de como Theo abrazaba a Luna y se unían a la celebración. Incluso Ginny se veía entusiasmada y deseosa de correr hacia la gradería donde fornidos chicos con pesadas pieles levantaban a su campeón.

Todo era una locura.

Oficialmente había terminado la primera prueba y Draco Malfoy estaba vivo y encabezando la tabla de posiciones del torneo.

La castaña no consiguió comprobar si el rubio era bueno con la varita mágica pero por lo menos se dio cuenta de que si era excelente dominando una escoba.

—¡Impecable señor Malfoy! —vociferó Bagman una vez más—. ¡Señoras y señores, no me equivoco al decir que estamos frente al mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo!

* * *

Hermione estaba en su sala común donde la conmoción de la primera prueba aún no había cesado.

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que los campeones fueran llevados a la enfermería para ser revisados cuando pudo ver como algunas chicas de su casa sonreían como tontas mientras hablaban de la posición de Malfoy en relación con los otros dos campeones, de lo brillante de sus movimientos en el aire y de cómo su cabello rubio despeinado combinaba perfectamente con la expresión concentrada de su rostro al enfrentar a su dragón.

La castaña no entendía cómo era posible que todas ignoraran las ínfulas de superioridad del chico y se dedicaran a venerarlo cual si fuera directo descendiente de Merlín. Le causaba repulsión que chicas como Lavender Brown y Katie Bell no dejaran de hablar de él haciéndolo aún más popular de lo que ya lo hacía su apellido.

Era como si Pansy Nott estuviera ahí con ellas para adularlo hasta el cansancio y lo peor radicaba en que no eran las únicas _idiotizadas_ por el rubio.

Draco Malfoy parecía encantar por igual al público femenino y al masculino que ahora no dejaba de alabar sus hazañas. Hermione que hasta hace poco había considerado admirable su manejo de la escoba ahora estaba menos convencida de aquello.

—Malfoy va a ser el ganador del torneo —escuchó decir a Seamus Finnigan— ¿Viste su manera de volar? Parecía un ave.

—¡Seamus está enamorado! —se burlaron los gemelos Weasley incitando al resto de los chicos del grupo a molestarlo.

Hermione resopló tomando un libro.

Haría algo más productivo que escuchar los comentarios de lo _fabuloso_ que según todo el mundo, era Draco Malfoy.

—¡Herms, no seas aburrida! —le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala común— deberías considerar el participar de la tertulia.

—¿Y verme igual de tonta que esas chicas? —contestó señalando con la mirada a Parvati Patil y a Angelina Johnson que ahora se unían al creciente grupo de admiradoras de Malfoy— yo creo que paso.

—Es normal que suceda algo como esto —dijo la pelirroja— no todos los días se tiene a una estrella de talla mundial entre nosotros.

Hermione bufó exasperada pasando la página del libro mientras Ginny sonrió ante su reacción.

—Yo sé que no lo toleras pero tienes que aceptar que Malfoy lo hizo muy bien hoy —continuó—¿Qué opinas tú?

—¿Qué importa lo que opine sobre él?

—Pensé que tenías algo que decir cuando no le quitaste los ojos de encima durante la prueba —la provocó.

—¿Que? —Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

—Además no puedes negar que es muy atractivo.

—¿Atractivo? —Preguntó exasperada— atractivo es el carácter agradable de una persona, por consiguiente puedo decirte que Draco Malfoy es un hombre muy feo.

Ginny sonrió una vez más.

—No estas siendo muy objetiva que digamos.

—Te aseguro que lo soy. No es más que un niño mimado, arrogante y pretencioso.

—¿Solamente eso?

Ginny sin duda estaba disfrutando de la discusión.

—Además de que está consumido por la vanidad y el orgullo.

—La vanidad es un defecto —apuntó la pelirroja— pero el orgullo, en el caso de personas con habilidades superiores creo que es válido.

—¿Habilidades superiores? —Preguntó la castaña evidentemente fastidiada— lo único que Draco Malfoy pudo demostrar hoy es que no tiene problemas para montar en una escoba lo cual a la larga no es gran cosa.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Hermione porque podrías sonar como una novia resentida.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El barullo en el Gran Comedor era tal que Hermione sentía que le era imposible escuchar sus propios pensamientos, mucho más porque las chicas cerca de ella no paraban de parlotear sobre el tema de moda.

—¿Cuándo tendremos algo de paz? —murmuró para sí misma.

Un momento después Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor dando saltitos de entusiasmo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —le preguntó Ginny una vez se sentó.

—Theo me invitó a venir con él a la excursión a Hogsmeade de este sábado —contestó jugueteando nerviosamente con su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Eso es extraordinario Luna! —Exclamó la pelirroja— esa será como su primera cita.

—En realidad no. Su hermana y Draco irán con nosotros y yo esperaba que ustedes también nos acompañaran.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron una a la otra.

—Es una lástima que vaya a estar ocupada ese día —contestó la pelirroja y la castaña supo que estaba mintiendo. Al parecer la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero Hermione la entendía perfectamente.

Cualquiera odiaría un plan que incluyera a Pansy y a Draco.

—¿Qué me dices tú Herms? —los enormes ojos grises de Luna la miraron esperanzados y Hermione sintió que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Si decía que sí tendría que aguantar a dos personas desagradables por un día entero pero si se negaba, estaría dejando que los sentimientos negativos que tenía por ellos afectaran a una de sus más queridas amigas.

No podía permitirlo.

Levantó entonces su mirada con disimulo y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Draco Malfoy que la vieron fijamente hasta que Pansy llamó su atención.

—Está bien Luna —contestó al fin— iré con ustedes.

Luna sonrió mientras Hermione fue consciente de lo que le esperaba.

Por suerte aun tenía algunos días para prepararse psicológicamente para ello.

* * *

¿Me han extrañado?

Digamos que no he tenido tanto tiempo libre esta vez y esa es la razón por la que el capítulo ha tardado un poco.

Quiero enviar un saludo especial a **Isabella Marie JR, Patirosas, Melissaherediam, Lizzet, Sophie Meme, MrsDarfoy, Johanna, Chica Cuervo, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Yesealarcon, MARUVTA** y a **Mutemuia** agradeciendo infinitamente por sus comentarios.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Besos de menta y chocolate.

Gizz.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Saludos, besos y abrazos a las **Dramioners OyP's**... !Las quiero nenas!

* * *

 **Capitulo VI.**

 **"—** _ **Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias**_ ** _"._ (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Hermione amaba los sábados.

A pesar de no tener que asistir a clases, el sábado era su día predilecto pues le brindaba el espacio suficiente para prepararse para la siguiente semana, adelantando lecturas obligadas, estudiando sus lecciones —con bastante antelación— o simplemente, porque le ofrecía la maravillosa oportunidad de poder disfrutar de la calidez de su sala común, acompañada de un buen libro, una taza de chocolate caliente y el crepitar de las llamas.

Muchos de sus compañeros la acusaban de ser una especie de aburrida bibliotecaria por preferir mil veces el olor de las páginas de los libros al aroma del aire libre, pero nadie podía culparla por sentirse como en casa, cada vez que podía navegar en los maravillosos universos que le regalaba la lectura.

Por esa razón amaba los sábados.

Porque eran el día perfecto para dedicarse tiempo a sí misma.

Y sin embargo, hasta los mejores días pueden verse empañados por la compañía y por los planes de terceros, en los cuales a veces se termina inmerso por motivos de fuerza mayor.

La caravana que partía hacia Hogsmeade estaba citada a las diez en punto en la recepción del castillo. Dumbledore había decidido organizar aquella excursión con la excusa de hacer más amena la estadía de los visitantes de Hogwarts.

Porque si, los directores de las tres escuelas se habían puesto de acuerdo y los estudiantes que llegaron para el evento, ahora pasarían el resto del torneo alojados en el castillo e incluso compartirían clases con los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Aquello había conseguido que Hermione no solo se aguara la fiesta por tener que verles todos los días, sino que también se lamentara de su suerte al recordar que ni siquiera el fin de semana estaría libre de ellos, pues había terminado quedando para pasar el sábado con nada más y nada menos que la súper estrella del Quidditch y su admiradora número uno en el mundo.

—Todo esto es por Luna —se repetía mentalmente cada vez que imaginaba las miradas envenenadas que Pansy le dedicaría durante el trayecto, eso sin contar con todos los contratiempos que no pudieron escoger otro día para ocurrirle.

El entusiasmo —inexistente— ante aquel plan, hizo que por primera vez en su vida se levantara un poco tarde, reduciendo considerablemente su tiempo para tratar de acomodarse el cabello de una manera decente antes de salir —y no darle a Pansy una excusa más para molestarla—, además de que le regaló un desayuno en la espléndida compañía de Harry Potter, quien era por poco el chico más charlatán y aburrido de toda la escuela.

Hacía frio y aun así las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente dado el afán con el que saliera hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar en el lugar pudo percatarse de que estaba casi vacío, excepto por algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y cierto chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y gafas redondas que era el único ocupante de la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione habría podido pasar de él, si no se le hubiera ocurrido la grandiosa idea de volver su mirada, para hallarlo invitándola a acompañarlo, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que ir a sentarse a su lado.

Harry Potter era un chico de estatura media, contextura delgada, cabello negro despeinado, ojos color verde brillante y gafas redondas como la cola de una botella. No era un chico desagradable físicamente, pero escucharlo hablar era como tener que aguantar las horribles melodías que intentaba entonar la señora Gorda de vez en cuando.

—¡Hermione, que espléndida sorpresa!—exclamó una vez que ella se hubo acomodado lo más alejada que le fue posible de él, sin parecer descortés.

—Hola Harry —se limitó a contestarle, tomando un pastelillo de la bandeja más cercana.

—Qué día más maravilloso el de hoy —continuó—, es perfecto para una excursión.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco disimuladamente _._

—Si —respondió tomando una taza de chocolate.

—Tengo entendido que vas a Hogsmeade con el resto —comentó Harry fijando sus brillantes ojos en la chica que dejó la taza. Odiaba que la vieran fijamente mientras comía— ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? Me parece que ese tipo de paseos son más disfrutables cuando cuentas con una persona con la cual puedes hablar de cosas interesantes. Las conversaciones están subvaloradas hoy en día, pero yo particularmente me considero un amante de ellas.

Hermione había pasado solamente dos minutos allí y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, terminar aquel pastelillo y su taza de chocolate lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, no sabía si era peor estar allí con Harry-aburrido-Potter o camino a Hogsmeade con Draco-odio-a-los-muggles-Malfoy.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no voy sola a Hogsmeade —respondió de manera amable—, iré con algunos amigos.

—Eso es muy bueno —continuó Harry—, estar rodeado de amigos es algo que todos deberíamos hacer ¿No crees? Porque imagínate esas personas que tienen que pasar su vida sin….

Hermione deseó insonorizarlo para no tener que seguir escuchando su aburrida plática, aunque luego de un rato solamente pudo oír un molesto _bla bla bla_ que no cesaba.

 _¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba desesperándola con su insulsa charla?_

Por lo visto, había quienes podían hacer ojos y oídos sordos a cualquier cosa.

—¿Entonces qué piensas tú? —preguntó el chico, al final de lo que fuera que hubiera dicho.

La castaña volvió a la realidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Te preguntaba la opinión que tienes sobre el tema —insistió Harry con total tranquilidad.

—Ehh… pues yo creo que tienes razón —concedió ella sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro.

—¡Lo sabía! —agregó eufórico— tu y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas en común.

Hermione se lamentó al instante.

* * *

Parecía que ese día, la castaña se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Primero su retraso al despertarse, luego el gran problema que le supuso poder peinarse sin que su cabeza se pareciera a la medusa de la mitología griega y para colmo de males, un desayuno con la incansable lengua de Harry Potter moviéndose a toda combustión.

Hermione caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar la recepción, en donde una molesta Pansy, un indiferente Draco y unos alegres y embelesados Luna y Theodore, la esperaban.

—¡Por fin! —masculló Pansy al tiempo que se giró para no tener que saludar a la castaña. La había ignorado durante toda la semana en clase, pero Hermione estaba segura de que se había enterado con antelación que irían todos a la excursión y al parecer aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Hermione se acercó al grupo para percatarse de que Luna y Theo estaban felices de verla.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó Luna— temía que los Nargles te hubieran detenido.

 _Y ahí estaba Luna siendo ella misma._

—No te preocupes Luna, no habría nada que hubiera podido evitar que viniera a acompañarte —Hermione dirigió una mirada disimulada a Malfoy y a Pansy.

—¿Qué es lo que traes en el labio? —preguntó la pelinegra con una evidente mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —dijo la castaña tratando de limpiarse.

 _Genial._ Otra cosa más para sumarle a aquel perfecto día.

Theo sonrió.

—Creo que es un poco de chocolate Hermione… —agregó Luna, sacando un pañuelo para que Hermione pudiera limpiar su pequeño desastre.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa y Hermione sintió que su irritación crecía. Estaba segura de que el rubio disfrutaba de la situación, razón por la cual, su compañía le agradó aún menos a ella.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos —dijo Theo con una amplia sonrisa— Hogsmeade ¡Allá vamos!

Los estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas se encaminaron en pequeños grupos hacia el pueblecillo mágico. Hermione, que había decidido ir relegada del suyo dejando que las _parejas_ fueran juntas, vio truncada su intención cuando cierto rubio quiso ser amable con ella e intentó incluirla en su tertulia con Pansy.

 _Genial._

—Después de ti —Malfoy hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle a Hermione que pasara y se pusiera al lado de su acompañante, mientras ella de mala gana se movió.

Luna tomó camino con Theo, al tiempo que Pansy se colocó entre Draco y Hermione. La castaña tenía la esperanza de sumirse en sus pensamientos durante la caminata, pero aquello le fue imposible puesto que la pelinegra se la pasó todo el trayecto intentando hablar con Draco sobre cualquier tontería.

Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, Luna intentaba introducir a Hermione en la conversación que ella mantenía con Theo, pero su amiga se limitaba amablemente a responder a sus preguntas. Draco no dejaba de mirarla de reojo y ella estaba segura de que en más de una ocasión lo escuchó resoplar por la aburrida charla de la hermana de su amigo, aunque esta no se dio por enterada.

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

* * *

Hogsmeade se veía tan vivo como siempre.

Sus callecitas cubiertas de nieve, estaban tan llenas de gente propia y visitante, que terminaban por asemejarse a un día feriado. Las bufandas de los diferentes colores de las casas de Hogwarts iban y venían, en contraste con las de azul plata de los chicos de Beauxbatons y las de color rojo de algunos de los chicos de Durmstrang.

Pansy indicó al grupo que la siguiera, otorgándose a sí misma el título de guía turística y haciendo comentarios sobre las tiendas más representativas del lugar, los sitios en donde se podían comprar los mejores dulces de la región o acerca de la gran diferencia —que según ella existía— entre la cerveza de mantequilla búlgara y la que servía madame Rosmerta en su taberna.

Hermione estaba segura de que nadie le prestaba atención pues Theo y Luna estaban en su mundo, cuchicheando, sonriéndose el uno al otro y demostrándose lo que para todos ya empezaba a ser evidente.

Draco por su parte, no parecía interesado en nada en particular.

Al llegar a la taberna —que estaba repleta de estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas—, tomaron asiento en la mesa contigua a donde se encontraban sentados Cedric Diggory, su novia Cho Chang y las amigas de esta, quienes discutían sobre las habilidades mágicas de las mujeres, en comparación con las de los hombres.

—Creo que no podemos hacer distinción de género en cuanto a habilidades mágicas se refiere —comentó Theo para su propio grupo, repicando la plática de sus vecinos.

—¿A qué te refieres Theo? —preguntó su hermana.

—Considero que las mujeres son incluso más talentosas que los hombres en muchos aspectos mágicos —dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro— y debo decir que también son más dedicadas que nosotros a prepararse en ellos.

—Hablas con demasiada libertad sobre el tema —apuntó Draco—, personalmente no puedo presumir de tener entre mis conocidas a más de media docena de chicas realmente habilidosas e interesadas de verdad en su formación mágica.

—Tú debes saber mucho acerca del tema —espetó Hermione con ojo crítico.

—¡Claro que lo sabe! —contestó Pansy por él— una chica no puede considerarse mágicamente habilidosa si no tiene conocimientos profundos sobre encantamientos, pociones, transformaciones, aritmancia, música y vuelo como mínimo; pues de lo contrario, el calificativo le sería otorgado a medias.

—Debe poseer todo esto —agregó Draco—, y a ello hay que añadir algo más sustancial en el desarrollo de su inteligencia y es el que amplíe su mente por medio de abundantes lecturas —dirigió una mirada a Hermione y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

—No me sorprende ahora que conozcas tan sólo a seis chicas con esa descripción —dijo ella—, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si en realidad conoces a alguna.

—¿Eres tan severa con tu propio sexo?

—Nunca me he topado con alguien así —le respondió— pero imagino que esa súper mujer de la que hablas, debe ser algo admirable por sí mismo.

Theo soltó una pequeña carcajada y Draco guardó silencio.

—Yo sí puedo decir que conozco a una chica así —apuntó Luna antes de que alguien más hablara.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Pansy, esperando que la rubia dijera algún disparate para poder burlarse de ella.

—Hermione es por más, la chica más inteligente y habilidosa que conozco —comentó Luna, viendo a su amiga con cariño— si no fuera porque no le agrada volar, diría que es la chica perfecta.

La castaña enrojeció ante el cumplido de su amiga y para evitar continuar siendo el tema de charla del grupo, decidió que podía salir un momento de allí. No deseaba darle motivos a Draco o a Pansy para que pudieran criticarla y además de todo, no estaba de humor para aguantarlos.

—Creo que iré a comprar una pluma —anunció—, pensé que podría caminar hacia La Casa de las Plumas, mientras ustedes beben una cerveza de mantequilla —terminó por decir, antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la calle principal del pueblo.

Malfoy la siguió.

—Yo te acompaño.

Hermione se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, mientras Pansy no disimuló su creciente enfado, aun cuando no dijo una palabra.

—No, está bien, puedo ir sola.

El rubio ignoró la negativa de la castaña y se encaminó con ella ante la vista contrariada de Pansy y la sonrisa de Luna.

—¿No quieres pasar el rato con el resto en Las Tres Escobas? —insistió la chica.

—La taberna no se irá a ningún sitio.

Hermione se rindió y decidió que lo mejor sería caminar en silencio.

Fijó sus ojos en los tenues rayos de sol que brillaban sobre la nieve, la cual crujía deliciosamente bajo sus pies y para cuando se percató de ello, Draco se había puesto a su lado y le seguía el paso.

—¿Vienen seguido a Hogsmeade? —comenzó el rubio.

—Con algo de frecuencia desde el tercer grado.

—Es un lugar acogedor —concedió él.

—Y sin rastros de muggles —apuntó ella con intención de provocarlo.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa pero no cedió a sus pretensiones.

—Entonces puedo interpretar que te gusta venir aquí.

—En la mayoría de ocasiones sí, aunque no _todas_ las circunstancias son gratas.

—Bueno, supongo que con eso te refieres al día de hoy, por lo cual no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué viniste hasta aquí, cuando evidentemente no estás a gusto.

—Oh bueno, eso es fácil —contestó sin mirarlo y sin la menor intención de disimular su creciente molestia—, lo hice por Luna.

—Porque no querías dejarla en compañía de extraños.

—Es más que eso —dijo con sinceridad— Luna y Ginny son mi mayor apoyo y no hay nada que no haría por cualquiera de ellas.

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Pero, no vas tú un año adelante de ellas en la escuela?

—Sí, pero eso no ha impedido que pasemos por muchas cosas juntas… —Hermione hizo una pausa— me han ayudado a sobrellevar los malos ratos que desde el principio, me hicieron pasar algunas personas —la voz de la chica era casi un susurro—. Mi primer año fue difícil pero cuando ellas llegaron a Hogwarts todo mejoró.

Hermione no pudo entender por qué razón tuvo la necesidad de hablar con Draco sobre aquello, sin embargo, a pesar de que él fuera una persona poco grata a sus ojos, era el mejor amigo de Theo y esa era una gran oportunidad para que el rubio acabara de entender que su amiga era una chica excepcional.

Quizás esa fue la mejor forma que encontró para retribuirle a Luna su amistad.

Porque esa chica merecía ser feliz y si de ella dependía, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para eso.

* * *

Durante el camino a La Casa de las Plumas, Draco y Hermione se toparon con miles de miradas extrañadas de verlos juntos. La castaña no pudo negar que se sintió un poco incómoda al ver como bastantes pares de globos oculares la vigilaban solamente por estar con la súper estrella del Quidditch.

Por ello una vez llegaron al lugar, decidió entrar rápidamente para no dar más espectáculos y por supuesto, Draco la siguió.

—¿Exactamente, qué es lo que estás buscando? —preguntó el rubio una vez dentro del local.

—Una pluma negra —contestó ella, sorprendida de la amabilidad de su acompañante.

Draco buscó entre los estantes llenos de plumas de faisán, hasta que por fin halló una de colores negro y dorado que a su parecer era hermosa e iba perfectamente con la chica que estaba a su lado y que no hacía más que causar estragos en su pulso.

—–Aquí está —dijo satisfecho, acercándose a la dueña del establecimiento para poder pagar la cuenta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la castaña aunque Malfoy la ignoró.

—¿Vas a llevar algo más?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, solo será esto —dijo a la mujer, sacando su cartera.

—No vas a pagar por la pluma —sentenció Hermione con gesto serio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó él, evidentemente confundido.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella con frialdad.

—Parece que tienes algo en mi contra.

La castaña de inmediato sintió como los colores subieron a su rostro, igual que su enfado.

—¿Yo soy la del problema? —contratacó— si no te conociera hasta podría pensar que estas bromeando.

—Me ofrezco a pagar tú pluma y en vez de agradecerlo, te molestas conmigo —le dijo— creo que no te entiendo en lo absoluto.

—No te molestes en hacerlo, además en ningún momento te pedí ese favor.

—No es ninguna molestia y no necesitabas pedirlo, en realidad no representa ninguna dificultad para mí.

—¿Y supones que para mí, si?

Draco se cruzó de brazos sin comprender el punto de Hermione. Él solo quería ser amable y ella era una testaruda.

—Realmente no veo que haya razón para que te enfades.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Claro que lo estás.

—¡No lo estoy! —dijo elevando un poco su voz— solo vine a comprar una pluma y ya, me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma.

—Dudo que se trate solo de eso.

—¿Oh, en serio? —le contestó ciertamente enfadada. Ella no podía entender como era que Draco, habiéndola conocido solo hace unos días, pretendiera saber algo de ella— puede que yo no sea de una familia de sangre pura como la tuya, pero al menos no ando presumiendo a todos que puedo comprar el mundo si lo deseo.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo como eso? Además tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

—¿Y tú a mi si me conoces? —Hermione trató de mantener su voz calmada pero no lo logró—, ¿Dime Draco, alguna vez has tenido que luchar para ganar el respeto de alguien? ¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas para demostrar que eres tan bueno como alguien más?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio.

—Lo supuse —dijo ella un poco más serena— ¿Sabes qué? Cuando me enteré de que era bruja, me sentí muy feliz porque por primera vez en mi vida encajaba bien en un lugar. Mis padres estuvieron orgullosos y yo supe que esto era lo que siempre había deseado. Luego llegué a Hogwarts y tuve que encontrarme con personas que valoraban la sangre aún más que las habilidades y me sentí decepcionada al saber que era como decían: una bruja incompleta, una sangre sucia —hizo una pausa para respirar—. Después, con el paso de los años comprendí que eso no tenía gran importancia si demostraba que podía ser mejor por medio de mi empeño y lo hice. Ahora veo que lo que se gana con esfuerzo tiene aún más valor.

Hermione vio que Draco tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Lo que dices es algo grave sin duda pero, intentaste acercarte a alguno de aquellos que te hicieron menos, antes de lanzar un juicio como ese?

—¿En qué momento? —la voz de la castaña se quebró inevitablemente— ¿Cuándo todo el mundo cargaba botones de _Granger sangre sucia,_ pegados a sus túnicas? ¿O cuándo quisieron que vomitara mi comida en pleno Gran Comedor? —luego sonrió sarcástica— ¿O tal vez cuándo tuvieron la intención de que me quedara calva?

El rubio sin duda parecía avergonzado pero Hermione no podía parar. Si él quería saber porque tenía reservas con los de su clase, ahora sabría toda la verdad.

—¿Dime, en qué punto entre las bromas, las burlas y las humillaciones por mi origen habría podido acercarme a ellos y hablar?

—La verdad es que yo…

—No, claro que no y es a eso a lo que quería llegar.

La castaña se acercó al mostrador y pagó quince Sickles y dos Knuts por la pluma, mientras Draco solo pudo observarla en silencio. Luego, ella se giró de nuevo hacia él pues al parecer aún no había terminado.

—Y por si aún tienes dudas —dijo—, quiero que sepas que no tengo absolutamente ningún interés en tu apellido o en tu fortuna.

Draco sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Había podido percibir en Hermione, algo de indisposición hacia su persona pero no llegó a imaginarse que la aversión de la chica hacia los de su clase fuera tan fuerte. Por ello, no le quedó más remedio que caminar de vuelta a Las Tres Escobas en total silencio.

Hermione por su parte lo ignoró todo el camino, igual que hizo con Pansy al llegar al lugar. La pelinegra lanzó un resoplido mientras Luna y Theo, la saludaron con una sonrisa y la invitaron a participar de su plática.

Definitivamente el paseo habría ido muchísimo mejor si hubiera decidido dejar que Harry Potter la acompañara.

Y Hermione era consciente de que no estaba exagerando en lo absoluto.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo. Para quienes se lo estaban preguntando, sí, Harry es Collins y no podía ser de otra manera porque recuerden que nuestra Ginny es el equivalente a Charlotte y no podía poner a Ron como pareja de su hermana. Por otra parte, no soy partidaria del Hanny pero que le vamos a hacer XD, Zabini ni de fundas hubiera encajado con Collins y lo siento por Harry pero… jajajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, espero sus apreciaciones.

Un saludo especialísimo a **Isabella Marie JR, Lizzet, MaRu-chan MKV, Lady Sunny, MrsDarfoy, Mary Malfoy Mellark, yesealarcon, sophie mene** y **patsmasen.** Amo todo lo que me escriben y es por ustedes que esta historia avanza.

Besos de menta y chocolate.

Gizz.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

«— _ **Cuando Wickham entró en la estancia, Elizabeth notó que ni antes se había fijado en él ni después lo había recordado con la admiración suficiente.**_ » **(Orgullo y prejuicio)**

Las semanas siguientes a la visita a Hogsmeade transcurrieron en total normalidad y sin ningún incidente significativo.

Hermione tuvo que compartir bastante tiempo con Theodore Nott y sus amigos en diferentes planes que iban desde paseos por la escuela, hasta jornadas de estudio o de lectura recreativa, y a pesar de que no fuera algo de su total agrado, el ver a Luna radiante y más sonriente que de costumbre era su mayor recompensa.

Le debía demasiado a aquella chica y estaba segura de que soportar a mil Dracos Malfoy y Pansys Nott, no era un mayor problema cuando con eso podía hacer feliz a alguien que era tan importante para ella.

Las incursiones del grupo a la biblioteca empezaron a ser frecuentes y dado que compartían gran cantidad de clases también, hubo espacio incluso para la tertulia educativa. Ginny era la única que no estaba condenada a pasar tardes enteras con aquel grupo y no por el hecho de que no fuera invitada, pues en más de una ocasión la castaña le rogó para que no la dejara sola con las víboras, no obstante, el hecho era que la pelirroja no era realmente una chica paciente y los constantes gestos de desdén de Pansy, eran una clara provocación para su vena peleonera. Hermione aún recordaba la intención que había tenido de hechizarla durante la bienvenida y de vez en cuando era consciente de que no era tan buen idea que ambas estuvieran tan cerca y en un espacio reducido.

Por otra parte, era cierto que existían bastantes momentos de debate y Hermione por supuesto, no era demasiado participativa a pesar de que había empezado a notar que Malfoy trataba de incluirla en cada conversación que iniciaba. Cada vez que algo como eso sucedía, ella compartía sus opiniones personales y entre ambos se daba un intercambio intelectual. Era extraño y sin embargo, no era malo del todo, el único problema radicaba en el hecho de que Pansy empezó a incluirse a sí misma en aquel espacio y después de algún tiempo, optó por hablar con demasiado ahínco acerca del tema que la mayoría estaban evitando.

El baile de navidad.

La pelinegra aprovechaba cada oportunidad para mencionar el evento y de paso para venderle al rubio la indisimulada idea de que estaba más que dispuesta y libre para ser su pareja esa noche.

La castaña pensaba que aquello era patético, pero viniendo de alguien como ella, era casi lógico que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Sin embargo, lo que si era raro era que el rubio no parecía interesado en nada de eso, e incluso Hermione había empezado a darse cuenta del malestar que provocaba en él, la sola mención del evento.

—No veo la hora de contactar a Madame Malkin por mi vestido de gala para el baile —exclamó Pansy direccionando su mirada hacia Malfoy que escribía en un pergamino—, Draco, imagino que también comprarás la túnica allí ¿O preferirás una de algún diseñador extranjero?

—Aún no he pensado en eso —contestó el rubio sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estás escribiendo una carta a tu madre? —insistió la chica— ¡Qué contenta se pondrá la señora Malfoy cuando la reciba!

Él no contestó.

—Escribes más deprisa que nadie que conozca.

—Te equivocas —le contestó al fin—. Escribo muy despacio.

—¡Cuántas cartas tendrás ocasión de escribir al cabo del año! Incluyendo cartas de respuesta a tus admiradoras. ¡Deben ser bastante tediosas!

—Es una suerte que sea yo y no tú, quien deba escribirlas.

—Te ruego que le digas a tu madre que me encantaría verla.

—Ya se lo he dicho una vez por petición tuya.

—¿Cómo puedes lograr una caligrafía tan fina y uniforme?

Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Dile a tu madre que me parece estupenda la manera como ha decorado Malfoy Manor, y que la última vez que estuve allí, quedé maravillada con su hermoso jardín.

—Creo que vas a tener que esperar a mi siguiente carta para eso, pues en esta ya no hay espacio para más elogios.

—¡Oh!, no importa. De todas maneras supongo que la veré pronto con todo esto del torneo, pero, ¿Siempre le escribes cartas tan largas y encantadoras?

—No sé si mis cartas son encantadoras pues no soy quién para decir algo como eso, pero en la gran mayoría son extensas.

—Creo que por regla general, cuando una persona escribe cartas largas con tanta facilidad no puede escribir mal.

—Ese cumplido no vale para Draco, Pansy —interrumpió Theodore—, porque en realidad no escribe con facilidad. Creo que estudia demasiado lo que va a decir y siempre está empleando palabras complicadas de más de cuatro sílabas, ¿No es así, Draco?

—Mi estilo es muy distinto al tuyo.

—Es cierto —agregó Pansy—. Theo no tiene cuidado al escribir y termina comiéndose la mitad de las palabras.

—Las ideas me vienen tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de expresarlas, de manera que, a veces, mis cartas no comunican nada claro a quien las recibe.

—Tu humildad definitivamente desarma cualquier reproche —sentenció Hermione y Draco puso sus ojos en ella.

—Nada es más engañoso que la apariencia de humildad —le dijo él—. Normalmente no es otra cosa que falta de opinión, y a veces es una forma indirecta de elogiarse a sí mismo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quiero sacarle partido a lo que he dicho? —cuestionó Theo.

—Lo haces, de hecho estás justificando tus faltas con el sentimiento que según tú, te embarga al pensar en algo específico.

—Pues yo creo que Theo no tiene problemas para expresarse —agregó Luna sonriéndole al chico, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Como sea, creo que nos desviamos del tema principal y supongo que Draco querrá terminar su carta —comentó Pansy un poco molesta al ver que su conversación con el rubio había quedado perdida en aquella discusión.

Hermione ignoró el resto de acontecimientos y se dirigió a una de las estanterías de literatura muggle para tomar un pequeño ejemplar de tapa dura un poco gastada, cuyo borde era de color ocre.

— _Orgullo y prejuicio_ —dijo Draco llamando su atención y haciéndole notar que estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos—, un clásico de la literatura muggle.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó Hermione evidentemente sorprendida.

—No he tenido la oportunidad pero he ojeado algunas reseñas al respecto y creo que tiene mucho que ver con un ideal de amor romántico que es casi imposible, a pesar de que al parecer, el final es feliz.

—Supongo que el mundo está lleno de historias con el mismo final.

—Supongo que sí, pero eso a veces es irrelevante. Es más importante la manera como se consigue ese final. Los métodos empleados para lograr el cometido.

—¿Hablas de los corazones, los bombones y la poesía?

—¿No es eso lo que quieren todas las chicas?

—No todas. Puedo decirte que en verdad me gustaría saber quién descubrió la eficacia de la poesía para enterrar el amor.

—¿Enterrarlo? Pensé que la poesía lo alimentaba.

—Tal vez si hablas de un amor sólido. Te aseguro que cualquier cosa sirve para alimentar lo que ya tiene fuerza, pero si se trata sólo de una leve inclinación, estoy convencida de que un buen soneto puede acabar con ella.

—No suelo leer literatura muggle pero cualquier persona culta, muggle o mago, sabe que la poesía es sinónimo del amor.

—No es lo mismo leerla que sentirla —contestó la castaña con seguridad—, de cualquier manera, no pareces ser del tipo de chico que leería ese tipo de literatura.

—Creo que me juzgas sin conocerme.

—Creo que he te conocido lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea de tu carácter y sin embargo, aún continúo sin poder comprenderte.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No te preocupes, creo que puedo sola.

La conversación una vez más se había reducido a una tertulia de dos y Pansy estaba evidentemente molesta por ello, al punto que en más de una ocasión intentó llamar la atención de Draco, tomando algún libro o acercándose a él de manera sugerente.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir al Gran Comedor por el almuerzo —. Anunció Pansy y todos le hicieron caso, en especial Hermione que consideraba que su conversación con Draco había pasado al plano personal.

* * *

Los días de trabajo conjunto en la compañía indeseable de Malfoy y Pansy, habían sido demasiados para Hermione y sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. De vez en cuando tenía ratos para sí misma, lejos del alboroto de los visitantes, muy a parte del torneo y de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

Durante esos momentos aprovechaba para leer por diversión e incluso para organizar aún mejor sus deberes. Sentía que cuando trabajaba con el resto, sus redacciones carecían de su huella personal a pesar de que tampoco podía demeritar las cosas positivas que tenían para aportar los demás. Pero necesitaba sus propios espacios y esos, incluso sus amigas habían aprendido a respetarlos.

—¡Hermione! —la castaña levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con Harry Potter estudiándola.

Genial.

—Oh, hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó volviendo sus ojos al libro que tenía abierto. No deseaba ser grosera pero en verdad estaba disfrutando demasiado de su lectura como para darle a entender que quería conversar largo y tendido con él.

—Muy bien ¿Y tú? Espléndido día el de hoy —contestó aspirando profundamente—, me encanta el aroma de este lugar, por cierto ¿Qué lees?

—Un poco de historia.

—Qué bien por ti —comentó—, imagino que debe gustarte mucho la historia, personalmente creo que es un poco pesada y prefiero las lecturas más ligeras, pero tú pareces ser alguien con disciplina para el estudio y eso es algo que realmente admiro —la halagó—, a propósito ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Bien.

—¿Disfrutaste de la visita a Hogsmeade?

«Todo lo que alguien podría dadas las circunstancias».

—Podría decirse que sí ¿Y tú?

—Sí, fue bastante agradable, gracias por preguntar.

—Por nada.

Entonces se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ambos, el cual Hermione esperó le sirviera al chico para entender que ella deseaba continuar con su lectura. A solas. Harry pareció deliberar acerca de lo que debía hacer y luego de unos cinco largos minutos, terminó por comprender que ella deseaba privacidad.

—Bueno, creo que te dejaré para que continúes averiguando sobre nuestros antepasados —dijo como quien espera una invitación a quedarse. Una que por supuesto no iba a llegar.

—Gracias Harry.

Y de la misma manera en que llegó, Harry Potter se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione en la comodidad de su mesa y acompañada únicamente por su soledad y su libro.

—Ese chico sí que es persistente y también bastante aburrido —pronunció una voz frente a ella que la obligó a levantar el rostro una vez más para fijarse en el recién llegado.

Era un chico de Durmstrang. Lo supo por el uniforme rojo sangre.

De contextura delgada pero atlética, moreno, con piel cetrina, nariz un poco curva, cejas negras y pobladas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione pensó de inmediato que a pesar de sus rasgos hoscos parecía agradable.

—Hola —la saludó sonriendo.

—Hola —contestó ella de la misma manera, abandonando por segunda vez su libro.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? Claro, si no te estoy interrumpiendo.

—No, claro que no —le dijo ella con rapidez—, quiero decir, no me interrumpes y claro que puedes acompañarme.

El chico se sentó en la silla frente a ella y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos la observó.

—¡Pero qué tonto! —exclamó—, no me he presentado contigo, mi nombre es Viktor Krum —dijo tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó.

—Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte.

—El placer es todo mío.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que no había notado antes a ese chico, lo que le pareció sorprendente dado que era atractivo y sobre todo, bastante agradable.

Él sonrió una vez más.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre lo que estás leyendo?

—Algo de historia de la magia —contestó ella con una sonrisa—, me apasiona un poco todo eso del origen de los primeros magos. Ya sabes, Merlín, Morgana y todo eso.

—Entonces, eres una aficionada de la lectura.

—Algo así —agregó ella y de inmediato se percató de lo agradable que era compartir una plática con aquel chico que acababa de conocer—, ¿Y cuál es tu afición? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Mi afición? también me parece muy interesante leer pero creo que prefiero el Quidditch en realidad.

—¿Eres jugador de Quidditch? —se interesó, a pesar de que no podía decirse que fuera una aficionada del deporte mágico.

—Bueno, digamos que siempre ha sido mi sueño ser profesional —contestó Viktor con vaguedad y Hermione pensó que había algo oculto tras su respuesta—, he jugado en uno de los equipos de la escuela pero aún me ha sido difícil enlistarme en la liga nacional de Bulgaria.

—¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Algo relacionado con el tráfico de influencias —respondió—, verás, en mi país hace falta más que talento para tener oportunidades y cuando cuentas con la desdicha de estar en la mira de alguien con poder, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

—Eso suena muy mal.

—En realidad lo es y esa es la única razón por la cual aún no he podido hacer que mi carrera como jugador de Quidditch profesional despegue. Aunque tengo la esperanza de que podré conseguirlo en un futuro.

—Eso espero yo también.

—Y dime Hermione, ¿Qué tal es esta escuela?

—Es buena en general —contestó e irremediablemente sus pensamientos volaron hasta sus primeros días en Hogwarts—, fue un poco difícil al principio pero a estas alturas, las cosas son mucho mejores.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó con curiosidad.

—A que es complicado para una hija de muggles adaptarse a un ambiente de este tipo al principio.

—Oh, —exclamó con sorpresa y Hermione temió que tuviera la misma reacción que Draco Malfoy cuando supo que ella no era de familia sangre pura—, eso es una tontería en realidad —agregó y la chica respiró con tranquilidad—, los prejuicios por la pureza de la sangre son algo que está mandado a recoger hace siglos.

—¿Acaso tienes una condición de nacimiento similar a la mía?

—En realidad no. Mis padres provienen de una larga lista de sangre pura, sin embargo, ha habido algo de complicaciones en cuanto a lo financiero y podría decirse que no poseemos un gran capital —le confesó—. Eso quiere decir que soy un mago de sangre pura pero pobre, lo cual me convierte en una especie de paria.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No sé cómo serán las cosas en este país, pero como ya he dicho en el mío valen muchísimo las influencias y estas están directamente relacionadas con el dinero. Así que, no tener dinero es casi como ser una persona de sangre mestiza o como ellos despectivamente los llaman, «un sangre sucia»

—Lo sé —dijo con aire comprensivo—, lo he vivido en carne propia.

—No lo dudo ¿Y sabes que por ello me caes aún mejor?

La castaña sonrió.

—Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti

—Eres una chica muy agradable —contestó guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que sonrió y dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. Hermione sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y se distrajo tanto que no notó que la puerta de la biblioteca era cruzada por una nueva visita. Viktor dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar y la castaña pudo ver cómo se tensó de inmediato.

Una vez que su propia mirada siguió la trayectoria de la de Viktor, se encontró con Draco Malfoy viéndolos a ambos con un gesto de completo desprecio en su rostro. Viktor abruptamente se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y pareció tener la intención de marcharse, no obstante, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar mientras la mandíbula de Malfoy se podía ver fuertemente apretada, algo que ella notó cuando él levantó su cabeza levemente hacia ella en señal de saludo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la castaña paseando sus ojos de uno a otro.

—Sólo una pequeña complicación —contestó Viktor con la mirada fija en el rubio que se dirigió a una de las estanterías pero sin perderlo de vista.

Una vez hubo tomado el libro que había ido a buscar, Draco Malfoy salió de la biblioteca con una despedida similar a su saludo y Viktor volvió a acomodarse en su silla, un poco menos tensionado que antes.

—Eso fue bastante incómodo —dijo de repente.

—¿Debo asumir que conoces a Draco Malfoy de la escuela?

Él suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente es imposible decirte que no es así porque como sabes, no sólo vamos a la misma escuela sino que además compartimos la misma afición por el Quidditch, con la diferencia claro de que él es jugador profesional. Sin embargo, debo decirte que alguna vez estuvimos en buenos términos pero como parece que eres amiga suya, me reservo cualquier comentario al respecto.

Hermione bufó ante el comentario.

—Creo que Draco Malfoy y yo estamos muy lejos de ser amigos. Llevo poco de conocerlo y he descubierto que es la persona más egoísta y arrogante del planeta.

Viktor sonrió.

—Entonces tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo a la perfección.

—Supongo que sí.

—Creo que realmente necesitas empezar a tener más cuidado acerca de las personas con las que te relacionas. No todos son buenos y pareces del tipo de chica que va por el camino correcto.

—¿Esa advertencia está relacionada con Malfoy o contigo? —preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

—Eso depende de la persona a la que se lo preguntes.

—Bueno, supongo que soy una persona autónoma y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, así que no necesito de la aprobación de nadie en lo relacionado con las personas que decido frecuentar.

—Una chica independiente, eso es bueno. Me gusta.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Entonces, señorita estudiante de Hogwarts, ¿Crees que podrías poner dentro de tu agenda un espacio para compartir algo de tiempo con un chico como yo?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Un paseo por las instalaciones del colegio podría ser un buen comienzo.

Hermione accedió sin vacilar. Definitivamente estaba lista para un buen comienzo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y esa es la manera triunfal como el señor Wickham hace su entrada en esta historia. Me disculpo millones de veces por aquellas que están tristes porque nuestro amado Harry sea Collins, pero reitero que era necesario, igual, eso no hará que dejemos de amarlo. Por otra parte, ¿han visto la referencia a orgullo y prejuicio? Jajaja ha sido loco mencionarlo en la historia que se deriva de él, pero se me ocurrió de repente.

Quiero enviar saludos especialísimos a:

 **Lily Potter, Nanapanem, husar-patana, Guest, ichigoneeko, Nena MalDar, ANNA MALFOY, JeanPhoenix, AnQi, sophie mene, LizzMioneMarcy, Mary Malfoy Mellark, MrsDarfoy, Isabella Malfoy Mellark, patsmasen y yesealarcon.**

Les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios y les recuerdo que todas sus opiniones son valiosas para mí. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir aquí… Las amo!

Besos de chocolate.

Gizz.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Para **MrsDarfoy** porque amo _**Say something**_ y porque comparto su pasión por el señor Darcy y por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII.**

 _ **«—**_ _ **Sabes que yo no soy romántica, y nunca lo he sido**_ _ **»**_ _ **. (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**_

El miércoles siguiente, Hermione decidió que haría algo más divertido que asistir a uno de sus encuentros con el grupo de amigos del pretendiente de Luna. Porque a esas alturas, se encontraba más que convencida de que Theodore Nott estaba loco por su amiga y de que en cualquier momento le pediría no sólo acompañarlo al baile de navidad, sino también que fuera su novia.

Se alegraba profundamente por ella y aunque estaba decidida a apoyarla en cuanto necesitara —aunque eso incluyera relacionarse con gente molesta—, se había dicho a sí misma que también merecía algunos ratos agradables para ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que había encontrado al conocer a Viktor Krum.

Estar con Viktor se sentía muy natural. Él era abierto, sincero y autocrítico de una manera muy, muy irresistible. Eso, y que compartiera su disgusto por Draco Malfoy era el mayor punto a su favor.

Por ello, no había dudado en participar del picnic que había propuesto para la media tarde pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía cómoda y abierta en torno a una nueva persona.

—Es en verdad increíble que siendo amiga de Theodore Nott y su hermana, te arriesgues a que te vean conmigo —dijo Viktor, sonriendo—. Creo que muchas personas no estarán contentas con eso.

—No lo creo, y en realidad, tampoco es que me importe demasiado. No es como que seamos amigos en realidad —espetó Hermione, sintiendo como su estómago daba un brinco al ver la amplia sonrisa del chico.

—Eres valiente —señaló—, no cualquiera prefiere a un marginado sobre la élite.

—Soy una Gryffindor —apuntó ella con una sonrisa, aunque indecisa de continuar—. Pero, ¿tan graves son las cosas? —observó a Viktor jugar con su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—En realidad, las cosas en Durmstrang no estaban tan mal para mí. Por lo menos hasta que cierta persona intervino.

—Lo imagino. —Pero no era cierto, Hermione no podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido y aunque se moría de curiosidad, tampoco sabía si era correcto que preguntara.

—Creo que hasta tenía amigos.

—Vaya, eso es más de lo que yo puedo decir. Si no fuera por Luna y por Ginny, estaría sola. Son ellas las que me han ayudado a sobrellevar algunas cosas, aunque creo que también ha sido mi cerebro; a pesar de que eso me hace una «sabelotodo insoportable» a los ojos de muchos.

—No imagino cómo puede ser eso posible —sonrió. Pero su sonrisa aunque era sincera, parecía melancólica.

—Así como lo oyes.

Viktor tomó un sorbo de su jugo y Hermione lo contempló tan embelesada que no se percató de que los ojos oscuros del chico estaban sobre ella.

—Así que... Hay un baile de navidad —comentó distraídamente y cambiando totalmente de tema.

—Así es. «Un paso hacia la cooperación mágica internacional» —citó ella.

—Tal vez sea divertido, aunque no sé si se consiga esa _cooperación_ con cierta cantidad de personas de Durmstrang cuyo ego es más grande que este castillo.

—Imagino a quién te refieres. —La imagen de Draco Malfoy apareció inevitablemente en su cabeza y a Hermione le fue casi imposible reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad hacia Viktor.

—Lamentablemente tengo la sensación de no hay manera que sea bienvenido en el mismo recinto que esa persona —vaciló, pareciendo un poco perdido—. Hermione, hay algo que quiero que sepas y de verdad me gustaría contártelo antes de que lo escuches por otra parte.

—Bien —contestó ella, centrando su atención en el rostro vacilante del chico.

—Se trata de la razón por la que Draco Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—Viktor, no es necesario que lo digas —agregó ella al ver la contrariedad que al parecer le producía el asunto. Deseaba saber pero le importaba mucho más la tranquilidad de su nuevo amigo.

—Lo sé, pero de veras quiero hacerlo antes de que alguien quiera ponerte en mi contra.

En realidad, Hermione estaba convencida de que no habría nada ni nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto de Viktor, pero también estaba segura de que él deseaba que lo escuchara y eso no podía negárselo. De hecho, deseaba bastante poder entender lo que había sucedido entre él y Draco Malfoy, aunque por supuesto, jamás se lo diría.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que otros puedan decir de ti. —Le dijo—. Y en realidad, son pocas las personas de las cuales me interesa su opinión y estoy convencida que ninguna de ellas te conoce aún.

Viktor asintió.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso. No te imaginas cuánto.

Hermione no pudo explicar la emoción que embargó su interior.

Por un lado estaba allí disfrutando de una tranquila tarde, en una excelente compañía y por otra, el hecho de que Viktor le hubiera manifestado que le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de él, había generado en ella una especie de simpatía que solo había sentido al momento de conocer a sus amigas. Era prematuro pensarlo, pero estaba convencida de que el chico frente a ella podía convertirse en alguien verdaderamente especial en su vida.

—Bien. —Viktor respiró profundamente, haciendo que los pensamientos de Hermione volvieran al presente—. Esto fue lo que sucedió. Cuando empecé en Durmstrang, Malfoy y yo fuimos asignados a la misma casa. Sabía mucho acerca de la mayoría de los chicos que iban a estar conmigo en primer año pero a Malfoy la reputación de su familia le había precedido y yo en verdad estaba deseando conocer al tristemente célebre Draco Malfoy, con quien al principio nos llevamos realmente bien.

Hermione no podía creerlo, pero a pesar de ello guardó silencio.

—Fuimos amigos prácticamente desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Malfoy me ofreció su mano y detrás de ella, su respaldo; incluso en vacaciones de navidad me llevó para conocer a su familia y sin exagerarte, me quedé encantado de ellos. Su padre es un hombre increíblemente diestro con la magia y aunque puedas dudarlo, él y su esposa Narcissa son buenas personas. El señor Malfoy incluso empezó a tratarme como a un hijo. Draco no tiene hermanos y yo fui acogido allí porque aunque mi familia no tiene tanto dinero como la suya, procedo de un legado sangre pura.

Hermione quiso decir algo pero decidió que mejor guardaría silencio.

—Las cosas iban bastante bien para mí pero justo cuando empezaron las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de la escuela, todo se complicó. Demostré que tenía talento como buscador y Draco no pudo soportarlo. Él quería obtener el puesto y de paso, dejarme por debajo de él, por lo que se volvió cada vez más competitivo y cuando pensó que podría perder, me apuñaló por la espalda.

La castaña profirió un grito ahogado.

—¿Te dejaron por fuera del equipo?

—No sólo eso. Casi me cuesta incluso la estadía en la escuela.

—¿Qué? —La chica sintió un nudo en su estómago— ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?

—Durante las pruebas del equipo hizo trampa y luego de poner a su padre totalmente en mi contra, consiguió que este le regalara al equipo una dotación completa de escobas de última generación, con la condición de que yo quedara fuera. La verdad nunca me percaté de esto pues aunque tuvo una actitud fría y distante conmigo durante las últimas vacaciones con su familia, no fui capaz de ver que sólo estaba gestando su arremetida contra mí, con la que por cierto casi consigue que me echen de Durmstrang.

—Pero eso es realmente absurdo —replicó la chica—. ¿Cómo iban a expulsarte sin motivo alguno?

—Pues era sencillo, él había hecho algunas acusaciones en mi contra y como ya he dicho, la reputación de su familia es grande, ¿Cómo iba yo a competir con eso? Mi familia es de sangre pura pero no posee ni el dinero ni los contactos de la suya. Era un caso perdido y debo estar agradecido de que sigo en la escuela todavía.

La mente de Hermione no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el mismo asunto. Draco Malfoy era un desgraciado.

—No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.

Viktor dirigió su mirada lejos de Hermione.

—Creo que ya es tarde para eso y como sea, supongo que Draco Malfoy recibirá su merecido en algún momento, aunque no seré yo quien se lo dé. A pesar de lo que sucedió, le guardo un gran respeto a sus padres. No es su culpa que tengan un hijo mentiroso y ruin como él.

—En definitiva eres más valiente que yo —agregó la chica.

Viktor sonrió complacido.

Hermione sonrió con él, pero su mente siguió centrada en todo lo que acababa de escuchar sobre Malfoy. No podía creer cómo era que Luna le había concedido el beneficio de la duda siquiera y tampoco cómo era que ella había llegado a pensar por un segundo que lo había juzgado mal. Al parecer no había sido lo bastante dura y Draco Malfoy merecía eso y mucho más.

Luego de un rato, ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de los manjares que habían llevado para el picnic, los cuales habían sido olvidados a raíz de la plática que estaban sosteniendo. Hermione tomó un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate mientras observó como Viktor se sirvió un poco más de jugo. En realidad, salvo por los detalles escabrosos del pasado conjunto del chico y de Malfoy, la tarde no había estado nada mal y ella no quería que acabara.

No deseaba volver a la realidad.

—Me la he pasado genial esta tarde —soltó de pronto y los ojos de Viktor se posaron en ella.

—Igual yo.

Viktor se inclinó y rozó la mejilla de Hermione con el pulgar, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ligeramente.

—No sé si es demasiado pronto pero, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rojo mientras su corazón se aceleró. Con todo el asunto, había olvidado por completo el baile.

Viktor sonrió.

—Si quieres, puedes pensarlo.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir ella.

—¿No quieres ir conmigo?

—No. No tengo que pensarlo. —Sonrió—. Si quiero ir contigo.

* * *

—Como ya lo saben, se acerca el baile de Navidad que constituye una tradición importante del torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una oportunidad para entablar relaciones con nuestros invitados extranjeros —pronunció McGonagall, mirando con desaprobación a quienes parecían no estar prestando atención a sus palabras—. Al baile asistirán los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, aunque eso no les prohíbe invitar a alguien de algún año inferior.

Hermione observó como algunas chicas sonrieron ante las palabras de la profesora, mientras se empezaron a oír murmullos que revelaron nombres desconocidos para ella. Estaba convencida de que la mayoría de chicas soñaban con ir al baile de la mano de algún extranjero.

—Deberán vestir túnica de gala —prosiguió McGonagall— y a partir de las ocho en punto del día de Navidad, se les esperará en el Gran Comedor para el evento que terminará a media noche. —La profesora recorrió los rostros de la clase con una mirada de advertencia—. Deben recordar que aunque el baile de Navidad es una oportunidad para recrearse, no quiere decir que no se vaya a exigir un buen comportamiento, especialmente considerando que somos los anfitriones.

Hermione observó a los gemelos Weasley darse codazos entre ellos, mientras pescó a Harry Potter dirigiéndole una mirada de «necesito hablar contigo» que ella trató de pasar por alto.

—Debo advertirles que la casa de Godric Gryffindor goza de buena fama en el mundo mágico y me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno pone en entredicho su buen nombre.

Después del discurso poco alentador de McGonagall, sonó la campana y se formó el habitual revuelo de los cambios de clase. Hermione pudo ver los rostros emocionados de la mayoría de las chicas de su casa y aunque ella misma estaba algo ansiosa por el baile, no tocó el tema con Ginny hasta que estuvieron solas.

—Ese rollo del baile de Navidad es un asco. —se quejó la pelirroja—. Ya es suficientemente malo el saber que hay gente que me hace de menos por ser una «traidora a la sangre» y ahora resulta que encima de todo, tengo que esperar a que alguien me invite al dichoso evento.

—No es tan malo —agregó Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Estoy convencida de que alguien querrá ir contigo.

Ginny restó importancia a las palabras de la chica y la miró curiosa. —¿Ya te han invitado a ti?

Hermione, que había mantenido el asunto de Viktor en el anonimato no supo si debía contarle que él era quien la había invitado. No era que tuviera secretos con sus amigas pero deseaba mantener al chico para ella sola. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

—Eh…

—Hola chicas —saludó Luna quien acababa de llegar de recibir de seguro el mismo sermón que las Gryffindor.

—Luna —contestó Hermione ignorando la anterior pregunta de Ginny, mientras esta levantó ligeramente la cabeza para saludar a la recién llegada.

—Imagino que ya escucharon acerca de las exigencias para el baile —agregó la rubia sentándose cerca de sus amigas.

—Sí, y ya empezamos a sufrir por el hecho de saber que debemos tener pareja —contestó la pelirroja con un bufido exasperado—, aunque debo suponer que no _todas_ tenemos ese problema.

Luna se sonrojó de inmediato.

—¿Ya te lo ha pedido? —dijo Hermione emocionada.

La rubia asintió.

—¡Eso es grandioso, Luna! —continuó la castaña—. Irás al baile con el chico que te gusta.

—Claro que lo es —agregó Ginny—. Por mi parte, iré con quien sea que me lo pida. No todas nos podemos dar el lujo de ser románticas.

—Ay chicas, ojalá tuvieran la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así de especial como Theodore.

—Tal vez el maravilloso Theodore Nott tenga un primo —contestó Hermione ante la risa divertida de sus amigas.

Lo cierto era que ella ya creía haberlo encontrado.

* * *

Hermione permanecía sentada en uno de los pequeños bancos de la biblioteca del colegio mientras disfrutaba de la lectura de su libro favorito. Era una maravillosa tarde y había decidido pasar un rato consigo misma, lejos de la algarabía que traía consigo el bendito torneo y por supuesto, el baile de Navidad.

Aunque estaba expectante de que llegara el día porque ya tenía pareja, no dejaba se sentirse exasperada al ver la importancia que todo el mundo le estaba dando al asunto. Este era el primer año en que al parecer el castillo iba a estar lleno de gente en épocas en que todos preferían irse a su casa.

—Hermione. —La voz de Harry Potter la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

—Hola Harry.

—¿Estás muy ocupada? —preguntó el chico, observando el libro sobre la mesa.

—Eh… —Hermione se debatió entre mentirle y continuar con su rato de interiorización o ser cortés e invitarlo a sentarse. La cortesía al parecer había ganado esta vez—. Sólo estoy leyendo un poco.

—Eso es maravilloso. Siempre me ha parecido que eres una chica muy culta —exclamó el moreno y antes de que pudiera invitarlo, se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó vacilante, al tiempo que pudo ver algo de indecisión tras los lentes redondos del chico y supuso que debía esperar lo peor.

—Verás, hay ciertos momentos que al parecer son parte muy importante en la vida de las personas durante la escuela —empezó— y el baile de Navidad parece ser uno de ellos. —Hermione sintió que su estómago se desplomaba. Sabía lo que venía después—. Sabes que le han dado bastante trascendencia y es justo, es un evento importante dentro de otro evento de la misma magnitud y obviamente sé que eres una buena bailarina. —Se aceleró y Hermione supo por dónde iba todo—. Todo lo que haces te sale perfecto, así que no lo dudo. —Dejó escapar una pequeña risa— Y como tú eres una chica y yo un chico…

—Harry, yo… —La postura formal de Harry pareció vacilar, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, continuó con su discurso.

—Te encuentro bastante atractiva —dijo—. Ciertamente eres alguien que siempre me ha parecido muy interesante.

Hermione estaba segura de que Harry pretendía halagarla pero la manera en que lo dijo sonó más como si ella fuera una especie de bicho raro en su perfecto mundo mágico que como si pudiera ser alguien a quien en verdad encontrara atractiva.

—Sé que podemos pasar una gran noche juntos.

—Eh… —Hermione bajó la mirada de nuevo a su libro— agradezco que pensaras en mí.

Harry sonrió complacido.

—Bien —contestó antes de levantarse de la mesa para irse.

—¡Espera! —gritó la castaña— Aún no he terminado.

El chico se detuvo en seco.

—Bueno, solo asumí que…

—Pues no deberías hacerlo. Me siento honrada de que quieras llevarme al baile pero no puedo aceptar.

Al contrario de lo que Hermione pudiera esperar, Harry Potter sonrió.

—Ya veo, conozco este juego. Te haces la difícil, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó contrariada. El chico podía ser testarudo al parecer.

—Hermione, sé cómo son las chicas como tú. ¿Quieres que te haga sentir única? Lo haré. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré. Podría ser divertido.

—No, Harry —Se levantó y lo miró fijamente—. Creo que no me estás entendiendo y no estoy haciéndome la difícil. No puedo decirte que sí.

Hermione odiaba tener que ser tan directa pero estaba convencida de que Harry no le dejaba otra opción. Era como si con cada negativa le diera esperanzas y no podía permitírselo. No cuando ya tenía pareja para el dichoso baile.

—Esa es una de las razones que hacen que me gustes: nunca sé qué esperar de ti.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? —Hermione se sintió un poco exasperada. Harry sin embargo, suspiró.

—Claro que lo hice pero sin ánimo de ofender, ¿crees que conseguirás una mejor oferta que la mía?

La falta de tacto del chico terminó por irritarla aún más. —No sé quién crees que soy y mucho menos por qué me haces menos, pero para tu información y aunque te parezca insólito, alguien más me invitó —cerró su libro de golpe y lo metió en su bolsa antes de irse— ¡Y le dije que sí!

Salió disparada y al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se topó nada menos que con Draco Malfoy quien al parecer había escuchado la última parte de su plática con Harry.

«¿Es que hoy es el día del idiota?» pensó, pero antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de mirarla se marchó con paso seguro en dirección contraria.

* * *

Larga espera. No crean que para mí no lo fue y aunque tardé siglos (hace unos días una chica me recordó que la última actualización de esta historia fue el 07 de agosto) aquí estamos de nuevo… Quiero agradecer por la paciente espera y por todas las veces en que me recordaron que les gustaba la historia.

Ahora bien a **Patsmasen, SallyElizabethHR, Micaela Malfoy, MrsDarfoy, Yesealarcon, Doristarazona, husar-patana, ANNA MALFOY, NenaMalDar, nanapanem, LILY POTTER, LizzMioneDarcy, Guest, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Clau, Aleatoriamente, JackieCross, And-18, Rita – This is an utopic world, Yaro Alex, Mery, Katt, Agus Mellark, PeaceLilith, HermyMalfoy, Lucecita, SunflowerBellamy, LoveRosie17, QueenSlytherin** y a **InesUchiha** les mando muchos besos, abrazos, cariñitos y todo mi aprecio por leer y comentar mi historia. Me encanta ver sus opiniones porque me motivan a seguir adelante. Ojalá no se desanimen porque ¿qué creen? Ya viene el baile!

¡Los amo a todos!

Gizz.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

 **Dedicado a MrsDarfoy** : Porque hoy cumple años una de las chicas con la imaginación más maravillosa que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y de leer. Tu talento no tiene fronteras, igual que nuestra amistad.

 **¡Happy Birthday to you!**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX.**

 _ **«**_ — _ **¿Qué recomienda usted para fomentar el afecto?**_

— _ **Bailar, incluso si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable**_ _ **»**_ _ **. (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**_

Las semanas siguieron pasando entre decoraciones navideñas y los preparativos que tanto los directivos de Hogwarts como cada uno de los integrantes de las diferentes casas y colegios visitantes, ultimaban para el baile de la noche de navidad.

Las chicas por su parte habían visitado a Madame Malkin y entre telas de colores y vestidos vaporosos, habían hecho sus elecciones para la que prometía ser la más electrizante noche del año.

Luna había decidido comprar una túnica celeste que según Ginny, hacía juego con los ojos de su acompañante mientras que ella había elegido un tono rojo Gryffindor para su propio atuendo. Hermione por su parte vestiría de rosa pálido por recomendación de sus amigas y porque estaba convencida de que aquel color iba perfecto con como deseaba sentirse en aquella oportunidad. No podía recordar cuando había estado tan entusiasmada con algo y trató de convencerse a sí misma de que la razón no sólo debía atribuírsele a quien iba a ser su pareja.

Aunque en realidad ese era el mayor de sus motivos.

Viktor Krum era un chico simpático y bastante agradable que además de todo, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía estar rodeada de personas que los consideraban inferiores. No obstante, Hermione tenía que recordarse que él no era de allí y que tarde o temprano volvería a su hogar, lo que le hacía suponer que esa era una de las razones por las que atesoraría aquella noche por mucho tiempo.

Y de esa manera, todas habían conseguido una pareja para el dichoso evento. Ella disfrutaría del humor sarcástico y autocrítico de Viktor, mientras Luna tendría la oportunidad de gozar de la agradable compañía de Theodore Nott e incluso Ginny —quien iría con Harry Potter como pareja— la pasaría bien.

Hermione aún podía recordar la incomodidad con la que su amiga le había contado días antes que el chico le había pedido acompañarlo al baile. Ambas bajaban al Gran Comedor cuando al final de las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor se toparon con su nerviosa presencia.

—¿Ahora qué querrá? Pensé que le había dejado las cosas claras. —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—En realidad —Ginny ralentizó el paso—, creo que está buscándome a mí.

La castaña giró su rostro lentamente para detallar la expresión de su amiga. Ginny no volvió sus ojos a ella.

—Vamos a ir juntos al baile de Navidad —explicó y Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Es una broma?

Ginny mantuvo una postura seria ante la expresión evidentemente divertida de Hermione.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio —contestó la chica y la castaña borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Oh. Bueno, eso es grandioso —rectificó—. Me alegra que te haya invitado a acompañarlo al baile. Lo digo de verdad.

Ginny sonrió débilmente, percibiendo su sinceridad. La pelirroja sabía que no debía hacer un rollo del asunto porque de cualquier forma no le importaba que Harry le hubiera pedido primero a su amiga que fuera su pareja, algo que por supuesto le hizo saber.

—Hermione, sabes que no soy romántica. Lo mío es lo práctico: quiero ir al baile de Navidad y él me preguntó si quería ser su pareja.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por su anterior actitud.

—De verdad me alegro, Ginny —dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que la van a pasar muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a hablar con él? —La animó.

—Supongo. Creo que quiere que nos pongamos de acuerdo acerca de en dónde vamos a vernos para llegar al baile.

—Bien, te veré luego —dijo la chica a su amiga antes de ver cómo terminaba de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Harry. A pesar de que parecían incómodos el uno con el otro, Hermione tenía la esperanza de que les fuera bien juntos.

Ambos lo merecían.

* * *

Y de la misma forma que las semanas, los últimos los días de diciembre avanzaron uno a uno, a una velocidad tan grande que tanto las clases como los eventos previos al asunto se olvidaron en un santiamén y para cuando todos fueron conscientes, ya había llegado el vaticinado día del baile de Navidad. Ni siquiera el acertijo sin el que los campeones no podrían avanzar a la segunda prueba fue tan importante como la idea de verse perfectos para la gran noche.

Hermione por su parte se encontraba emocionada.

Ya no podía mentirse respecto de las ansias con las que lo había estado esperando desde que había empezado a pasar tiempo con Viktor Krum y más aún, desde que este había decidido invitarla como su pareja, todo parecía haber tomado un rumbo distinto. Incluso se había encontrado a sí misma preocupada de que el reflejo en el espejo le devolviera la imagen que deseaba mostrar.

Y así había sido.

Su vestido rosa pálido resaltaba de manera estilizada su figura, y su cabello —recogido en un elegante moño de lado con suaves bucles—, hacía que su rostro luciera fresco y radiante, igual que su sonrisa. Al parecer nada podía arruinar el humor de la chica pues iba a pasar un momento divertido y especial con Viktor, por lo que por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts se mostró realmente ansiosa por prepararse para una fiesta.

Su habitación era un caos entre libros y las pruebas de maquillaje que tanto ella como sus amigas habían estado eligiendo por más de dos horas. Pero todo había valido la pena pues al terminar, cada una se sintió satisfecha con sus aspecto y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Todo parecía perfecto y lo mejor, la noche recién empezaba.

—¿Listas? —preguntó volviendo sus ojos a las dos chicas a su lado.

Luna respiró profundamente mientras Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación y anunció: —Es hora.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba exquisitamente decorado.

Pequeñas mesas redondas, alumbradas con farolillos y cristales rodeaban la pista central donde en contados minutos se iniciaría el baile. El techo mostraba cientos de guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago debajo de un cielo lleno de estrellas, y en la parte principal del lugar, un escenario ligeramente elevado se posicionaba para dar paso a la banda que amenizaría la noche.

Pero Hermione no había reparado completamente en todo aquello pues todavía estaba instalada en su estómago la sensación que le había provocado el encontrar a Viktor Krum al final de la escalera, en su impecable traje de gala y esperando por ella.

—Luces preciosa. —Le había dicho en tono encantador, haciendo que ignorara al resto del mundo, incluido otro alumno de Durmstrang que literalmente se había quedado boquiabierto al verla llegar; algo que Pansy Parkinson —su obligada pareja—, no pasó desapercibido.

—Gracias. —Había contestado ella tomando su brazo para entrar, ante la mirada molesta de varias personas. Y una vez tomaron su lugar en una de las mesas, aguardaron por el acto de iniciación del baile que sería precedido por los tres campeones y sus respectivas parejas.

Hermione contempló la entrada del Gran Comedor por donde los mencionados y sus citas entraron en procesión, previa indicación de McGonagall.

Al principio pudo ver a Fleur Delacour que caminaba de la mano de Roger Davies, un chico de Ravenclaw que parecía aturdido y avergonzado en partes iguales. Seguido de estos, observó a Cedric Diggory y a Cho Chang, quienes saludaban y sonreían entusiasmados y por último encontró a Draco Malfoy que caminaba entre irritado y serio con una por demás sonriente Pansy Nott.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír al ver como la hermana de Theodore Nott intentaba pavonearse con alguien que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar. «En definitiva esos dos se merecen el uno al otro», pensaba entre divertida y aliviada, y una vez las parejas estuvieron dispuestas en la pista central, Dumbledore dio la orden para que un suave vals empezara a sonar.

Las manos de los chicos se posaron en la cintura de las chicas, mientras ellas colocaron sus propias manos en los hombros de ellos para balancearse durante casi tres minutos seguidos. La melodía se hubiera tornado más hermosa si las parejas de baile no se hubieran visto tan rígidas, aunque a decir verdad Hermione tuvo que aceptar que no pudo apartar la vista del chico de Durmstrang y su compañera.

Una vez hubo terminado la canción, el director tomó la palabra.

—¡Muy bien! Luego de esta maravillosa demostración de talento, declaro abierto nuestro baile de Navidad —exclamó antes de ser aplaudido por la multitud—. Ahora, si los campeones y sus parejas son tan amables, les pido que pasen a la mesa principal para degustar la cena.

Todos tomaron sus lugares y llenaron sus platos y sus estómagos con el exquisito manjar preparado para la ocasión.

* * *

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita aparecieron en el escenario, antes vacío, una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas que precedieron a las Brujas de Macbeth, quienes vestidas con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas, tomaron su lugar entre aplausos entusiastas.

—¿Quién quiere bailar esta noche? —gritó quien dirigía el grupo, haciendo que centenares de manos se alzaran como respuesta.

—¡Vamos! —susurró Viktor tomando la mano de Hermione—, ¡creo que deberíamos ir a bailar!

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa.

—¿A eso vinimos, no?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

La primera melodía que tocaron fue lenta y Hermione se permitió a sí misma disfrutar del embriagador aroma del chico que no paraba de conversar, y se dijo a sí misma que la noche había empezado muy bien. Mientras tanto, desde otro de los puntos del salón, unos ojos grises la observaban con detenimiento, reparando en cada uno de los detalles que la hacían tan llamativa y por supuesto, al pendiente de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su acompañante.

—¿Te gustaría que bailáramos? —preguntó Pansy y Draco volvió su mirada a ella por primera vez.

—Tal vez más tarde —contestó vagamente, poniendo sus ojos de nuevo en la pista. Pansy sintió que la ira haría que su cabeza estallara y decidió tomar a su hermano bruscamente para obligarlo a bailar con ella.

Luna por su parte solo sonrió.

Hermione disfrutó aquella canción como nunca. Viktor era un buen bailarín además de un excelente conversador y eso fue suficiente para que el resto del mundo dejara de existir. No se podía pedir más de una persona y eso era algo que ella había entendido a la perfección en el momento en que había tenido la fortuna de conocerlo, por ello no podía comprender los motivos que alguien podía tener para ser arruinar sus oportunidades. Pero la noche era para divertirse y aunque de vez en cuando recordaba situaciones desagradables, se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo mejor.

Cuando la canción terminó, la mayoría de parejas volvieron a sus lugares mientras Viktor le dijo a Hermione que iría a servir un poco de ponche para ambos. La bruja asintió al tiempo que se percató que Ginny y Harry Potter caminaban hacia ella.

—Hermione —llamó la pelirroja—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

La castaña asintió.

—¿Podrías quedarte con Harry un momento? Debo subir a mi habitación a ponerme unos zapatos más cómodos. No he traído mi varita y estos malditos —señaló sus pies—, están matándome.

—Claro —contestó la chica no sin antes pensar que Ginny estaba exagerando pues Harry no era un niño que necesitara que alguien lo cuidara.

—Gracias —contestó la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, el cual por supuesto fue roto por la actitud entusiasta del chico.

—Esta es una espléndida fiesta.

—Lo es, de hecho —contestó ella sin darle mayor interés.

—Hoy luces muy fresca, Hermione —agregó él y ella le sonrió de manera cortés. Era imposible que el chico pretendiera coquetear con ella siendo la cita de su amiga, ¿o si? Además, sus maneras eran extrañas.

—Gracias.

Viktor había tardado mucho y Hermione pasó la vista por el salón buscándolo aun cuando no pudo verlo en ningún lugar.

¿Le habría sucedido algo?

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Harry viendo que ella parecía distraída—. Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

—A mi cita —contestó ella, continuando con el registro del sitio con la mirada—. Fue por ponche y no ha regresado.

—¿Te refieres al chico de Durmstrang? —preguntó él—. Lo vi salir del salón hace un momento. Creo que uno de sus compañeros que no pude distinguir le dijo algo urgente porque vi que tenía prisa.

Hermione hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Eso creo.

El corazón se le encogió.

Viktor se había marchado sin explicarle nada. Tal vez volviera en un rato pero eso lejos de molestarla, la preocupó. ¿Por qué se había ido de esa manera? Inevitablemente empezó a maquinar hipótesis sobre el asunto y fue realmente difícil que no llegara a una conclusión que le hiciera buscar a Draco Malfoy con la mirada.

¿Sería posible que él…?

No. Aquello era demasiado pero se podía esperar cualquier cosa de aquel rubio engreído que solo pretendía molestarlos y de la misma manera en que habían llegado, las esperanzas que había albergado de pasar una noche maravillosa se esfumaron.

—¿Estás bien? ―Harry parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Sí. —Mintió ella.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podría persuadirte para que me acompañaras a la pista de baile?

Hermione se sintió atrapada pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tal vez quedarse sentada pensando en Viktor era mucho peor y salir a buscarlo sin tener nociones de dónde podía estar era una idea absurda.

—¿Vamos? —Harry se levantó e instó a que ella lo siguiera y una vez en la pista de baile, tomó su cintura de una forma que a ella le resultó un poco rara.

Hermione por su parte, colocó los brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado y justo cuando empezaron a moverse, Harry no pudo evitar darle un pisotón.

Al parecer no sólo era un charlatán sino que además podía considerársele un pésimo bailarín.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó él, mirando el movimiento de los pies de ambos como si se tratara de un acertijo.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella intentando moverse de una manera que a él no le resultara complicada.

—Bueno, creo que esta es otra de las cosas en la que eres excelente.

—Gracias.

—¿Habrá algo que Hermione Granger no pueda hacer?

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No exageres, Harry.

—Es en serio. Eres muy inteligente, sabes la respuesta a cualquier cosa que se te pregunta, eres hábil en encantamientos y la mejor en absolutamente todo lo que conozco.

Hermione empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda pero para su suerte, cuando la canción terminó Ginny había vuelto de su habitación.

—¿Se divierten? ―la pelirroja sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. Al parecer estaba aliviada de que ella hubiera vuelto.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar —contestó Harry y Hermione solo se encogió de hombros—. Oh, pero qué grosero he sido, ¿les gustaría algo de tomar?

—Sí, muchas gracias —contestó Ginny, haciendo que el chico se retirara de inmediato a traerles una bebida.

Ambas permanecieron de pie a un lado de la pista.

—Así que, ¿Qué pasó con Viktor?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, la verdad no tengo idea de a dónde se fue —contestó Hermione—. Solo espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ginny antes de percatarse que alguien se les había acercado.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie junto a ellas con su impecable traje de gala y su mirada gris apaciguada.

—Hola —saludó viendo directamente a Hermione.

—Hola —contestó ella.

—Me preguntaba si me concederías el siguiente baile —dijo, y Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por su invitación que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensarlo.

—Seguro.

—Bien, te veré en un momento —agregó él, antes de alejarse.

Hermione volvió su mirada a Ginny. —¿Acaso acepté bailar con Draco Malfoy?

—Creo que podrías encontrarlo muy agradable —contestó Ginny—. Malfoy puede ser un idiota prepotente la mayoría de las veces, pero no puedes negar que es sumamente atractivo.

—¿Acaso enloqueciste?

—Tal vez, pero no estoy ciega y puedo ver claramente que es muy sexy y que obviamente siente algo por ti.

―¿Qué?

—No ha bailado con Pansy más que el primer vals y desde que estoy en este salón no ha parado de mirarte.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué? Es en serio y no sé por qué pero algo me dice que tú también sientes algo por él.

—¿Perdón?

Ginny sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando tanto?

Hermione pensó en lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso se había sonrojado de verdad?

—No me estoy sonrojando —contestó ella muy segura de sí misma—. Y quiero que te quede claro que nada está pasando entre Draco Malfoy y yo. Además, estoy convencida de que debe estar tramando algo contra mi. No confío en él.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Pues lo que sea que esté tramando vas a saberlo ahora pues viene hacia acá.

Hermione volvió la mirada y encontró que efectivamente Draco se acercaba, señalando la pista de baile.

—¿Se supone que debo ir hasta dónde está?

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando? —Ginny le dio un leve empujón haciendo que avanzara, y para cuando llegó al lado del rubio se sintió un poco atontada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era casi como si tuviera una experiencia sobrenatural, sin embargo, en menos de lo que había pensado se encontró moviéndose al ritmo de la suave canción que empezó a sonar.

Draco deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la chica con mucha más facilidad que cuando había bailado con Harry y antes de que Hermione lo supiera, se encontraban sumidos en algo que se aproximaba a un abrazo. Draco era muchos centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que inclinó la cabeza para que sus ojos quedaran fijos en los suyos.

Ironías de la vida: Hermione Granger se encontraba cara a cara con el enemigo.

—Es bonito el color de tu vestido —observó él por hacer conversación.

—Gracias —contestó ella de manera ácida y desviando su atención al resto del auditorio donde muchos pares de globos oculares la recibieron.

Al principio pensó que de seguro el chico haría algo para dejarla en ridículo delante de todos, pero una vez se fijó en los celos que se registraban en las diferentes miradas de las chicas y principalmente en la de Pansy Nott, comprendió que estaba equivocada.

Al parecer nadie podía superar que precisamente él, uno de los chicos más apetecibles de todo el baile, hubiera elegido bailar con ella.

—Veo que te has divertido mucho —dijo él, intentando volver a conversar.

—Todo lo que he podido —contestó ella—. Esa es una de las ventajas de hacer nuevos amigos.

Draco tensó su mandíbula de inmediato.

—Cierto. Viktor Krum es realmente muy bueno haciendo nuevos amigos, que pueda o no conservarlos es otra cosa.

—Estoy segura de que debe estar muy afectado por perder a un amigo tan maravilloso como tú, pero puedo preguntar, ¿es algo irreversible?

—Lo es, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Para tratar de conocerte mejor.

—Entonces, ¿te encuentras pensando demasiado en mí? —Sonrió ladinamente.

«Vanidoso».

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero no contestó y continuó balanceándose con Draco al ritmo de la música. La canción estaba por terminar, así que su sufrimiento acabaría pronto. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que podría marcharse de allí, el rubio apretó el agarre alrededor de su cintura mientras una nueva canción comenzaba.

—Y dime, ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer? —preguntó él de la nada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pensé que podríamos hablar de otra cosa.

—Oh, ¿acaso estábamos hablando de algo que no te gustó?

—No, solamente intentaba entablar una conversación en la que no termináramos discutiendo.

—Pues ojalá tengas suerte con eso.

—Supongo que voy a necesitarla.

—¿Sabes? —agregó ella de pronto—. No consigo entenderte.

—¿Y lo has intentado?

—Solo para darme cuenta de que parece que no tienes ningún sentido común.

—¿Y tú sí? ―Draco sonrió una vez más.

—Al menos yo soy coherente.

—¿Y yo no lo soy?

—Supongo que no —contestó ella, descolgando los brazos de los hombros de Draco pues hasta el momento no se había percatado de que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro—. Alguna vez me dijiste que pensabas que yo tenía un problema con las personas de sangre pura, pero creo que tú eres el que tiene un problema con la gente que no tiene un linaje como el tuyo.

El chico miró al suelo y luego a los ojos de Hermione. Su mirada era penetrante y de alguna forma logró intimidarla un poco.

—Tienes razón. Tú no me entiendes para nada.

—Bueno, supongo que somos un caso perdido.

La canción terminó y Hermione le dio la espalda, saliendo de la pista de baile. Decidió buscar a Ginny o a Luna pero antes de encontrar a cualquiera de las dos, sintió que una mano aprisionaba su brazo.

Era Pansy Nott.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó evidentemente molesta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ah no? Bailas con mi pareja mientras tienes el descaro de haber venido aquí con Viktor Krum.

—¿Y eso qué? Si tanto te molesta, dile a tu pareja que baile contigo y en relación a lo de Viktor, eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Pansy sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No sé cómo Draco pudo bailar contigo —señaló—. Ese indeseable con el que andas últimamente no es alguien de quien deberías fiarte.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación por mí, pero con quien salgo o no, no debería de ser algo que te interese.

—Tú no podrías importarme menos —admitió—. Pero me preocupo por Draco y ese chico es un desagradecido —declaró teatralmente—. Después de todo lo que hizo por él.

—Y según tú, ¿qué se supone que ha hecho Viktor? —preguntó Hermione con una risa irónica en los labios.

Pansy presionó con más fuerza su brazo.

—Sólo debes saber que no queremos que esté cerca de nosotros, ¿entiendes?

—Pansy —Hermione habló despacio y haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras—, no sé de lo que me hablas pero aprovecho para aclarar que ni tú ni Draco Malfoy son mis amigos, por lo que lo que pase con ustedes me tiene sin cuidado. Además —agregó—, sé que hay algo entre Malfoy y Viktor pero a mí no me importa, así como a ti no debería importarte con quien ando.

—Como quieras ―contestó Pansy antes de irse.

Luna, que había estado ocupada con Theo se dirigió por primera vez a su amiga para checar que todo estuviera bien.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

La castaña suspiró pero con paciencia le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido con la hermana de su cita.

—La verdad he oído cosas muy negativas de Viktor Krum, Hermione. Deberías tener cuidado.

—¿También tú? —preguntó algo herida. Luna no podía ponerse de parte de los malos.

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero le pregunté a Theo por el asunto y me dijo que la historia que te contó Viktor no es tan cierta como dijo.

—Sí, pero de seguro a él se lo contó Draco por lo que no confío en que la fuente sea de fiar.

Luna miró sobre su hombro a Theo que charlaba con algunos chicos.

—No lo sé, Hermione. Theo no podía contarme el asunto porque era delicado pero comprendo que Draco no tenía razones para mentirle a él.

—Supongo —contestó ella un poco a la defensiva.

Luna suspiró.

El baile ya se había tornado pesado y Hermione sintió que deseaba marcharse a su habitación. Viktor no había vuelto a aparecer y la decepción y la molestia que se habían acumulado en el pecho de la chica, le hicieron sentir que no podía respirar.

La noche estaba arruinada como en otras tantas ocasiones y el frío invernal, sumado al dolor en sus pies sólo le hicieron recordar que desde que había llegado allí, nada había sido, ni sería fácil para ella.

* * *

En este espacio solo quiero decir: Gracias por la paciencia, por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí aunque mi vida muggle me haga tardar tanto en actualizar. Créanme, quisiera que fuera de otra manera pero la vida es demasiado caprichosa a veces.

Por otra parte, ¿Qué me dicen del capítulo? ¿Alguna tiene idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con Viktor? Recibo hipótesis al respecto y les pido de nuevo que no me odien por hacer que Harry sea tan patético y molesto. Yo amo el personaje pero necesitaba que fuera de esta manera.

Aprovecho además para enviar saludos especialísimos a mis nenas: **Liz** **, Sennyff Enel Ram, Guest, Sophie Mene, MrsDarfoy** (nuestra cumpleañera) **,** **Clau,** **ANNA MALFOY** **, nathyz18,** **QueenSlytherin,** **NenaMalDar, Yaro Alex, SallyElizabethHR, husar-patana, Micaela Malfoy, LoveRosie17, Bella Malfoy Mellark, mutemuia** y **Doristarazona.**

¡Gracias por tanto!

Las amo.

Gizz.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga y beta: **MrsDarfoy**.

* * *

 **Capitulo X.**

 _ **«—**_ _ **Adiós a la decepción y a la tristeza. ¿Qué son los hombres jóvenes comparados con las rocas y las montañas?**_ _ **».**_ _ **(Orgullo y Prejuicio)**_

Hermione pasó el día después del baile volviendo a reproducir los eventos más importantes de la noche en su cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho que Viktor se retirara tan repentinamente y sin siquiera despedirse? ¿Por qué el reclamo de Pansy Nott parecía más enfocado en su relación con Viktor que en el hecho de que Malfoy hubiera preferido su compañía a la de su propia pareja? Y el más importante de todos: ¿Por qué si Draco Malfoy no la toleraba, había bailado las dos únicas piezas de la noche con ella?

Todo en su cabeza estaba lleno de incógnitas y cuando Viktor Krum por fin explicó a Hermione las razones que había tenido para irse súbitamente del baile, atribuyendo la situación a que habían surgido «complicaciones de último momento» que implicaban a «cierta persona», se dio cuenta que todas las respuestas apuntaban a una sola causa que tenía nombre propio.

Draco Malfoy.

Ese chico era sin duda una plaga que había invadido Hogwarts, echando a perder todo a su paso incluyendo la naciente y prometedora relación de su mejor amiga y Theodore Nott.

Hermione pensaba que, si había algo en lo que nadie podía interponerse en ese momento, era en la creciente atracción y admiración que estaba surgiendo entre los dos chicos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta muy pronto de que estaba tremendamente equivocada cuando, días después, Luna recibió una lechuza de Theodore en la cual cancelaba su plan para el año nuevo sin razón aparente.

Por situaciones relacionadas con el torneo y los visitantes del castillo, los alumnos de Hogwarts habían decidido pasar las festividades allí, por lo que algunos habían hecho planes para salir a Hogsmeade a disfrutar de un rato agradable, mientras el resto participaba de la entretención que el colegio anfitrión ofrecía.

Tal había sido el caso de Luna y Theodore, quienes habían quedado de salir a dar un paseo el día del año nuevo y compartir, además, una agradable comida para dos. Sin embargo, la lechuza blanca que había llegado esa mañana a la habitación de Luna había disipado cualquier esperanza de un momento especial para ambos, pues el sencillo y poco emotivo mensaje de Theodore era más que claro para la chica y sus amigas:

 ** _«Discúlpame por tener que hacer esto, pero se me ha presentado un inconveniente y debo cancelar nuestro plan. Me mantendré en contacto_** ** _»._**

Hermione no podía evitarlo. Estaba convencida de que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Nott habían tenido bastante que ver en eso, aunque mantuvo sus conjeturas para ella misma, pues sabía que Luna pensaría que estaba exagerando como siempre.

Sin embargo, el tiempo supo darle la razón cuando, sin querer, en las escaleras que conducían al baño de prefectos del quinto piso, escuchó como Pansy hablaba con Daphne Greengrass y le decía que empezarían a introducirla en su grupo con el fin de que se relacionara mucho más con su hermano, pues necesitaban a más personas como ella de su lado, dado que el colegio estaba plagado de «gentuza», como ella misma los llamaba.

Esa chica era una arpía que de seguro había tenido el apoyo de Malfoy en aquello, pues para nadie era un secreto que el chico no gustaba ni de ella ni de su amiga a la que alguna vez había llamado «despistada» por el simple hecho de ser personas a las que consideraba inferiores a él.

Pero eso a Hermione la traía sin cuidado, aunque el asunto de Luna si era algo que le pesaba profundamente en el corazón.

Ella menos que nadie merecía tal desplante.

* * *

Hermione y Viktor continuaron compartiendo espacios de tiempo en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando en los jardines del colegio, aunque nada a lo que ella pudiera llamar algo «significativo», a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos.

Viktor seguía siendo una compañía refrescante y agradable para ella, pero había empezado a notar que de vez en cuando se mantenía disperso. Ya no solo era su retirada repentina del baile, sino que además de eso, cambiaba de planes a última hora, causando en ella cierto desconcierto.

No obstante, por mucho que quisiera, aquello ya no podía ser obra de Malfoy, pues ella sabía que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien y aunque todavía no entendía las razones del comportamiento de Viktor, fue él mismo quien se encargó de aclarárselas en una ocasión.

Hermione permanecía perdida en su lectura sobre un solitario banquillo en el jardín posterior del castillo cuando fue interrumpida por una agradable presencia familiar.

—¿Me ha extrañado, señorita Granger? —susurró una voz cerca de su oído, tomándola desprevenida y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

La chica giró el rostro para encontrarse con la ensanchada sonrisa de Viktor.

—Señor Krum, siempre es un placer verlo.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita —dijo haciendo una reverencia que la divirtió.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Dónde has estado todos estos días? —preguntó ella, mientras le abrió un espacio a su lado en el banquillo.

—Por ahí —respondió de manera juguetona y estirando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin tocarla.

—¡Vaya! Qué bueno que consigues divertirte, aun estando encerrado en estas paredes.

—En realidad, no he estado tan encerrado como crees.

—¿Acaso has estado escabulléndote por ahí? —preguntó ella sonriéndole. Ambos tenían buen semblante en esa ocasión.

—Tal vez —contestó él un poco evasivo.

Hermione sabía que no podía pedirle explicaciones pero en el fondo sentía que la creciente relación de amistad entre ellos le daba cierto derecho. Sus circunstancias eran parecidas después de todo y hasta que lo encontró a él, ella no había sentido una conexión similar con nadie.

—¿Sucede algo? —Viktor la miró con curiosidad, colocando sus brazos paralelos a su cuerpo una vez más.

—No. Todo está bien —contestó ella, mirando la portada del libro que traía en las manos y que ahora estaba cerrado.

—Qué bien, porque quisiera platicar contigo sobre algunas cosas que no te conté la otra ocasión.

La mirada de Hermione de inmediato se posó en el chico, que tenía sus ojos clavados en el horizonte, y no pudo evitar pensar que el relato giraba en torno a Draco Malfoy.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

Y como había pensado, Viktor volvió a hablarle de Malfoy, pero esta vez le contó acerca de las «acusaciones» que había hecho en su contra y que casi le cuestan su estadía en Durmstrang.

—Habrás oído hablar de Gellert Grindelwald.

Ella levantó sus cejas.

—¿Y sabes por qué lo expulsaron de Durmstrang un año antes de que terminara sus estudios?

—Porque estaba practicando magia oscura —respondió ella con seguridad. Había leído sobre aquel personaje, que era catalogado como «el más oscuro y tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos».

Viktor asintió.

—Sin embargo, su salida del colegio no fue el final de su legado, pues «sus seguidores» retomaron sus andanzas, experimentando y haciendo tonterías que al final concluyeron con más expulsiones.

Hermione en realidad no estaba entendiendo el punto. La historia de Grindelwald era demasiado antigua para que se relacionara de alguna forma con él o con Malfoy.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Malfoy? —preguntó, dejando de hacer conjeturas aceleradas en su cabeza. No podía ser que Draco Malfoy fuera uno de esos «seguidores», ¿o sí?

—No en la forma que te estás imaginando, pero sí. Draco Malfoy no es alguien que se involucraría en un escándalo de ese tipo. Para él la buena imagen de su familia está por encima de todo, aun cuando para mantenerla tenga que llevarse a cualquiera por delante.

Viktor se levantó del banquillo y se mantuvo de pie, apoyando ligeramente su mano en el espaldar.

—El colegio hizo investigaciones y tomó en consideración los testimonios de estudiantes influyentes como él. Se descubrió que muchos de los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban aprendiendo magia oscura igual que en su tiempo lo había hecho Grindelwald, llegando incluso a experimentar con criaturas mágicas, o eso fue lo que oí.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso es un crimen!

Hermione estaba horrorizada.

—Lo es y, de hecho, muchos fueron castigados por eso, aunque nadie fue a prisión, pues la mayoría de implicados tenían recursos económicos para evadir el escándalo, a pesar de que también hubo inocentes que perdieron su oportunidad de educarse en la magia.

La chica tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

Aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba.

—En mi caso particular, tuve demasiada suerte, pues Malfoy me acusó en un principio pero se retractó a último momento, aclarando que yo no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto y que todo había sido una «confusión». —Viktor volvió a sentarse en el banquillo—.Todavía me preguntó qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer cuando esa era la oportunidad que esperaba para quitarme lo único que me quedaba.

—¿Crees que apelaste a su lado más amable? —preguntó ella.

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó con la vista lejos de allí—. Tal vez por una vez en su vida sintió remordimiento de ser como es.

Hermione creyó que eso era imposible y no pudo dejar de pensar en que todo aquel asunto seguía siendo un poco confuso. Sin embargo, aquello parecía afectar enormemente a Viktor, pues luego de su relato, había permanecido en silencio unos instantes, por lo que ella no insistió.

Sea como fuere, Draco Malfoy solo estaba demostrando una vez más la clase de persona que era.

—Bueno —dijo Viktor suspirando—, deberíamos hablar de cosas más amables.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó ella recostándose en el banquillo.

—¿Te he dicho que antes que eres una chica fabulosa?

Hermione sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. El chico le hacía cumplidos constantes, pero ella nunca estaba preparada para recibirlos.

—Creo que unas cuantas veces —contestó aún sonrojada.

—¿Y te he dicho también que eres la única amiga que tengo en este lugar?

—En repetidas ocasiones —dijo ella sonriendo menos avergonzada.

—Bueno, pues creo que en este caso _sí_ tendré que apelar a tu lado más amable y pedirte que me ayudes con algo.

—Lo que quieras.

Viktor ensanchó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hay una chica por ahí con la que estoy seguro, solo tú puedes ayudarme. —Enredó uno de los rizos de Hermione en sus dedos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con la cercanía.

—¿Cómo es eso de que solo yo puedo ayudarte?

—Pues porque la conoces bien. Es una valiente, hermosa e inteligente Gryffindor.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada por las insinuaciones de Viktor.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? —preguntó sintiendo su cara caliente ante la que sería la evidente respuesta a su pregunta.

No estaba segura si aquello era lo que había estado esperando, pero muy en el fondo parecía ser lo que estaba deseando escuchar de los labios del chico.

—Alicia Spinnet —contestó Viktor con total naturalidad—. Va en el mismo año que tú.

El nombre pronunciado quedó en el aire durante unos instantes en los que el corazón de Hermione latió en sus oídos.

 _¿_ _Alicia Spinnet?_

Trató de procesar lo que Viktor estaba diciendo.

Sabía muy bien quién era Alicia Spinnet. Una sangre pura de clase alta con la que veía clases a diario, pero a pesar de eso, nada tenía sentido. Hermione había pensado que ella y Viktor tenían una especie de entendimiento, pero justo en el momento en que las palabras «Alicia Spinnet» dejaron los labios del chico se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocada y eso la horrorizaba, principalmente porque había asumido que él tenía algún sentimiento por ella.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —se disculpó él con los ojos puestos en el rostro avergonzado de Hermione.

—Oh, no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir ella—. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Viktor colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el banquillo.

—Espero que no estés enojada conmigo, pues en realidad el asunto con Alicia es algo de conveniencia. Es bonita eso sí, pero esto va más allá de la idea de tener algo con ella.

Hermione trató de no mirarlo y se concentró en su libro una vez más.

—Su familia tiene influencias en el mundo del quidditch y acercarme a ella puede ayudarme con mi carrera como buscador.

Hermione trató de sopesar lo que había hablado antes con Viktor y lo que estaba diciendo ahora, pero él continuó.

—Lo sé, es un poco hipócrita de mi parte, pero sabes que necesitamos tomar ventaja de nuestras situaciones cuando podemos. La chica ha demostrado algo de interés en mí y, en vista de que no tengo ni los recursos ni los contactos para acceder por mí mismo a lo que deseo, pienso que una ayuda no me vendría mal.

Todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era asentir.

Realmente le gustaba Viktor y tontamente había pensado que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 _¡Le había coqueteado en más de una ocasión!_

Además, era el primer chico que conocía que la había entendido y al que parecía agradarle por lo que ella era. No obstante, aquello no parecía ser suficiente, pues Hermione no provenía de una familia con un legado mencionable y mucho menos poseía las conexiones de las que él le había hablado.

Era irónico, pues en su plática había aclarado que Alicia era una especie de medio para llegar a un fin, y aunque ella entendía muy bien aquello de poder sacar provecho de las posibilidades, había pensado en él como una persona totalmente diferente.

Pero entonces, ¿podía culparlo por pretenderse un futuro mejor?

Ya era bastante malo ver el amor y la amistad en términos de pureza de la sangre, pero verlo en términos de negocios era incluso peor, y a pesar de que Hermione sabía que tal vez estaba reaccionando de manera drástica en relación con lo que Viktor le había confesado, sabía que la razón de aquello era más que evidente: ella solamente había querido gustarle de verdad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él, devolviéndola a la realidad—. Pareces distante.

Hermione volvió sus ojos al chico y esbozó una leve y falsa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, es solo que acabo de recordar que había quedado con Luna y Ginny para ir a la biblioteca.

Viktor asintió, entendiendo la situación, mientras Hermione se disculpó con él, retirándose de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes se convirtieron en un ciclo para Hermione.

Entre algunas lecturas y el repaso de los hechizos aprendidos en el curso anterior, mantenía la cabeza ocupada y lejos del revuelo que tenía a los tres colegios en total movimiento. Se acercaba la segunda prueba y todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de lo que eso implicaría. Cada campeón había obtenido una pista en el primer encuentro sin la cual no podrían avanzar y a pesar de que aquello sonaba bastante interesante, Hermione había decidido que aquel asunto no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Por otra parte, Luna no había vuelto a salir con Theodore y eso había hecho que tanto ella como Ginny pasaran más tiempo con la rubia. Su amiga no era alguien que perdiera el buen humor con facilidad, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de que, al parecer, el asunto de Nott la había afectado más de lo que ella misma era capaz de reconocer.

Por eso, ninguna de las chicas se molestó en asistir a los eventos conjuntos que se realizaron en Hogwarts como antesala a la segunda prueba, y la biblioteca, además de la torre de astronomía y la habitación de Hermione, empezaron a ser sus lugares favoritos, haciendo que su interacción social volviera a ser la misma de antes que empezara el torneo.

Viktor ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione y sus encuentros cada vez se redujeron más. Estar cerca el uno del otro de repente empezó a ser incómodo, haciendo que ella se sintiera cohibida por primera vez desde que lo había conocido. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que los intereses del chico estaban en otro lugar y lo mejor que ella podía hacer era alejarse por su propio bien.

Sin embargo, mientras Viktor se mantenía alejado de Hermione durante sus visitas a la biblioteca o a los jardines del colegio, en aquellos lugares empezó a surgir otra presencia. Muy a su pesar, Hermione empezó a percatarse de que Draco Malfoy comenzó a hacer apariciones regulares durante sus horas de estudio, y a pesar de que no hubo conversaciones entre ellos que no se limitaran a un simple saludo de cortesía, ella no fue la única que se percató de la situación.

—Mantengo mi teoría de que Malfoy siente algo por ti —le dijo Ginny una vez mientras se encontraban solas en la biblioteca, pues Luna había decidido quedarse en su habitación.

—¿Qué dices? —contestó Hermione—. Sabes bien que no me tolera y te aseguro que el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Pues no me parece que sea así. He visto que últimamente frecuenta mucho la biblioteca precisamente en las horas en las que estás aquí.

—Debe estar investigando algo para la segunda prueba —dijo Hermione, restando importancia a la mirada acusadora de Ginny.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Además, supongo que sólo lo hace para molestarme.

—Si tú lo dices…

Y al parecer, Malfoy disfrutaba bastante de molestar a Hermione, pues siguió coincidiendo con ella en la biblioteca durante un par de semanas más.

Durante ese tiempo no cruzaron más que miradas furtivas y uno que otro saludo, hasta que un día decidió acercarse a ella justo cuando estaba completamente sola en su mesa.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó, aproximándose junto con su acompañante que quizás sería un compañero de estudio, como si acabaran de encontrarse con ella por casualidad.

—Buenas tarrrdes —dijo el chico, tendiendo su mano a Hermione. Ella pudo percibir que tenía un marcado acento búlgaro, a diferencia de Viktor.

—Hola —contestó ella, percatándose del temperamento amistoso del chico.

 _Qué diferente se veía de Draco Malfoy._

—Ella es Hermione Granger —completó Malfoy, haciendo la presentación apropiada.

—Mucho gusto, _Herrrmione_ , yo soy Lazarrr Poliakov —contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. He oído mucho acerrrca de ti.

—Imagino que cosas no muy buenas —contestó ella—, pero te aseguro que no soy tan mala persona como te han dicho.

Poliakov rio esta vez.

—¿Mala perrrsona? Todo lo contrrrario, aún sin conocerrrte, he podido hacerrrme una marrravillosa imagen de ti.

—Supongo que es Hermione quien no tiene un buen concepto de mí —añadió Malfoy.

Poliakov golpeó el hombro de su amigo a manera de broma.

—¿Qué hizo exactamente este idiota parrra ganárrrselo?

—Qué bueno que preguntaste, Lazar. Me he estado cuestionando lo mismo —respondió Malfoy secamente.

—Bueno, pues supongo que deberías prepararte para escuchar algo horrible —dijo Hermione divertida—. La primera vez que lo vi, parecía como si se hubiera tragado una babosa, pues no quiso socializar con nadie.

—¡Vaya, vaya Drrraco! ¿Qué malos modales has mostrrrado con esta dama? —bromeó Poliakov—. Señorita Grrranger, supongo que tendrrré que disculparrrme en nombrrre del prrríncipe de hielo aquí prrresente.

Extendió la mano e hizo una leve reverencia que ella aceptó amablemente.

—Me es difícil ser abierto con las personas que no conozco —dijo Malfoy en su defensa.

—Pues no sería malo que empezaras a practicar. Eres un famoso jugador de quidditch, después de todo, y no han de faltarte los compromisos sociales.

Poliakov soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Esta chica me agrrrada.

En ese instante pasaron cerca de ellos Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, cuyas sonrisas tontas y maneras de querer llamar la atención no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno de los tres, haciendo que el amigo de Malfoy frunciera un poco el ceño.

—Crrreo que no todas las chicas de aquí son rrrecatadas después de todo —apuntó Poliakov e incluso Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con ello—. Me parrece una situación similarrr a lo que sucedió con Nott, ¿verrrdad, Drrraco?

La expresión de Malfoy cambió de inmediato mientras Hermione sintió que algo en su interior empezaba a hervir. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero las palabras de Poliakov lo confirmaban todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, sin embargo.

—A nada —contestó Malfoy por él.

Era su culpa.

El que Theodore se hubiera alejado de Luna era enteramente culpa de Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno, crrreo que no deberrría interrrumpirrrte más. Ha sido un placerrr —dijo estrechando la mano de Hermione antes de retirarse y dejarla a solas con Malfoy, que parecía reticente en querer marcharse.

—Tu amigo me cae bien —dijo ella, volviendo la mirada al libro que había dejado abandonado por la intromisión de los chicos. No obstante, Malfoy continuó de pie al lado de la mesa por lo que Hermione volvió su mirada a él una vez más―. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que debería dejarte continuar con tus labores.

—¿Cómo está Theo? —preguntó ella, ignorando lo que el chico le había dicho.

—Un poco ocupado, supongo.

—Ya veo.

La ira empezó a bullir en el interior de la chica que no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan cínico.

—Mis días en la biblioteca son los martes, los miércoles y los jueves en la tarde —dijo de repente; Malfoy se quedó mirándola sin comprender.

Ella continuó.

—Últimamente coincidimos mucho, así que pensé que te gustaría saber cuándo vengo a la biblioteca para que evites encontrarte conmigo.

Malfoy asintió percatándose de la actitud seria de la chica y luego solamente se alejó.

Hermione por su parte, esperaba no volver a verlo de nuevo por allí.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar quiero enviarles un caluroso saludo y un enorme agradecimiento por las nominaciones que ha recibido este fic en los **Amortentia Awards** , además de los **121 favoritos** , **180 follows** y **158 reviews**! Son un amor y mi motivación más grande para continuar con esta historia que nos ha tocado un poco el corazón a todos.

Por otra parte, quiero resaltar especialmente a: **johasmiles, Bombom Kou, azulitaleka, Yaro Alex, RoseDewitt, Marycielo Felton, Micaela Malfoy, Ari, NenaMalDar, QueenSlytherin, ANNA MALFOY, Samanta-malfoy, MrsDarfoy, Sophie Mene, Bella Malfoy Mellark, LoveRosie17, SallyElizabethHR, dianetonks, Doristarazona** y **Saorii-chan.** Amo sus comentarios y valoro mucho que estén pacientemente a mi lado e incluso que hayan tolerado leer el exceso de «R» en el amigo de Malfoy, pero supuse que al haber evadido el acento de Viktor no podía hacerlo con cada alumno de Durmstrang que utilizara. Ojalá no haya sido demasiado molesto.

Y como última cosa, pero no menos importante, quiero que sepan que estamos estrenando portada y todo es gracias a la maravillosa **MrsDarfoy** *aplausos*. Ella no solo es una talentosa escritora sino que además me ha sorprendido con sus dotes artísticas. ¡Mil gracias!

Un beso enorme a todas y todos.

Gizz.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga y beta: **MrsDarfoy**.

* * *

 **Capitulo XI.**

 ** _«—He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente»._** ** _(Orgullo y Prejuicio)_**

Y contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera podido pensar, Hermione se equivocó una vez más, pues Draco, en vez de evitarla, empezó a estar presente en cada uno de sus momentos en la biblioteca, arreglándoselas incluso para toparse con ella cuando estudiaba en los jardines.

En varias ocasiones se sentaba cerca de ella y en algunas incluso la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su sala común luego de haber terminado sus deberes.

Era muy extraño, pero la chica se dio cuenta pronto de que entre menos trataba de luchar contra la situación, más natural empezaba a parecerle. No debía tener nada de malo que un chico quisiera un poco de charla intelectual, y aunque Hermione había pensado que ella era una de las últimas personas con las que él querría entablar una conversación, los pequeños intercambios sobre las clases o el silencio que a veces se prolongaba durante el camino no era algo tedioso para ninguno de los dos.

A pesar de que otros pensaran diferente.

—¿Y Malfoy no vendrá hoy? —preguntó Ginny en una ocasión.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué habría de venir? —contestó ella sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

—Pues como últimamente te gusta estudiar en su compañía —sugirió la pelirroja en tono divertido.

—Por favor —se burló Hermione—. Malfoy no estudia conmigo, él solo…

—¿Te acosa?

—¿Qué? —Hermione sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—. ¡No!

—Entonces, es más como un protector para ti —aseguró Ginny.

—¡Claro que no! Si necesitara que alguien me protegiera, él sería mi última opción.

—Pues no entiendo —contestó Ginny garabateando en su pergamino.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Dices que no te cae bien y te quejas todo el tiempo de su manera de hacer las cosas, pero cuando estoy aquí he visto que siempre te quedas al pendiente de la puerta como si lo estuvieras esperando.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó la chica, deteniéndose a pensar en ello. ¿En serio lo esperaba? Era absurdo.

—¿Y por qué razón le permites que se siente contigo y que te acompañe luego?

—La verdad, no lo sé —contestó sinceramente—. Supongo que al principio quería evitar discusiones —reflexionó antes de mirar a Ginny— ¡No me veas así! Tampoco es como que creyera que se iba a convertir en un hábito.

Hermione había empezado a darse cuenta de que no tenía que fingir ser una persona diferente cuando estaba con Draco. No estaba obligada a decir una palabra si no lo deseaba y tampoco necesitaba tratar de impresionarlo de alguna forma pues no estaba interesada en él. Por extraño que pareciera, se dio cuenta de que durante sus caminatas y ratos en la biblioteca podía ser ella misma sin temor a decepcionarlo.

En ocasiones él le preguntaba acerca de su familia o sobre sus expectativas al salir del colegio, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente caminaba o estaba a su lado en silencio y aquello no era incómodo, en absoluto.

Era su pequeña y privada rutina.

Sin embargo, a una semana de la realización de la segunda prueba, Malfoy decidió hacer un alto en el camino y comportarse de una manera diferente. Hermione permanecía sentada debajo de un árbol, muy cerca del lago negro, cuando la abordó sorpresivamente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó luciendo un poco nervioso.

Hermione notó que sus manos estaban inquietas y que sus ojos grises lucían mucho más profundos que de costumbre, igual que el cielo de tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse durante cualquier momento de aquel día.

—Te escucho —contestó ella con naturalidad y centrando su mirada en él.

―Hermione —empezó, y sus ojos parecieron mostrar un destello de inseguridad momentánea que fue reemplazada por la emoción del momento—, me es difícil seguir conteniendo esto durante mucho más tiempo. He luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más, llevo meses queriendo decirte que me gustas mucho y que… estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, lo que a él le pareció una buena señal pues prosiguió con su declaración.

»Me encuentro pensando en ti todo el tiempo, muy en contra de mi mejor juicio, debo añadir. Todavía estoy tratando de entender los motivos que me han hecho estar tan fascinado por ti y por más que lo intento, aparentemente me es imposible evitarlo. Me gustas como ninguna otra persona que he conocido a pesar de tu linaje inferior, quiero decir, eso es algo que me ha detenido hasta el momento, pero pienso pasarlo por alto para pedirte que acabes con mi incertidumbre y que accedas a darme una oportunidad.

Ya estaba hecho. Draco, que en un principio había estado nervioso, parecía sumamente orgulloso de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Hermione, por su parte, aún no había logrado articular una respuesta, pues aunque al principio su instinto le había sugerido que tratara de ser amable con el chico, la declaración que acababa de recibir, lejos de halagarla, había terminado ofendiéndola enormemente.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar acerca de mí por no ser una persona de un linaje igual al tuyo, me criaron para ser amable —empezó, levantándose de su sitio y tratando de mantener un tono neutro en su voz—. Supongo que debería darte las gracias por tu sinceridad, pero eso está lejos de mi alcance. Nunca deseé tu buena opinión y tú me la has concedido muy a tu pesar, así que no existe manera de que yo considere estar contigo de ninguna forma posible.

El rostro de Draco se desencajó sin disimulo, a pesar de que luchó por mantener la compostura.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No.

—¿Estás rechazándome? —preguntó incrédulo y Hermione se enfureció aún más.

—Seguramente aquellos sentimientos que frenaron tus intenciones desde el principio te ayudarán a superarlo más fácilmente.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Hermione lo encaró.

—¿Cómo puedo decirte eso? ¿Cómo has podido tú pretender por un segundo que me sienta feliz de saber que estás enamorado de mí en contra de tu mejor juicio? Eres demasiado arrogante. ¡Ni siquiera puedes pedirle a una chica que salga contigo sin insultarla en el camino, y eres demasiado tonto incluso para darte cuenta de eso!

El rostro de Malfoy se coloreó de rojo y aunque intentó replicar algo, la chica prosiguió con sus reclamos.

—Además, tengo otras razones más para despreciarte y lo sabes.

—¿Qué razones?

—¿Crees que te hubiera aceptado aun sabiendo que le costaste la felicidad a mi mejor amiga?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

—No hay necesidad de que intentes negarlo. Estoy convencida de que fuiste tú. Solo necesité escuchar a Lazar el otro día para constatarlo. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Luna es la persona más dulce que existe y tú no tenías derecho a meterte entre ella y Theo.

—Yo… creí que ella no estaba verdaderamente interesada en él. Al menos no de _esa_ manera.

—¿Qué no estaba interesada? ¿Acaso pensaste que ella solo quería algo de fama al relacionarse con un Nott?

—Ella no parecía tener sentimientos genuinos por él y Theo se percató de eso.

—¡Porque tú se lo sugeriste!

—¡Fue por su bien!

—¡Luna no es una persona demasiado abierta y eso no quiere decir que sea indiferente! —gritó la chica— ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Fuiste el único incapaz de ver que su afecto por él era verdadero!

Aquella aseveración hizo que Draco callara por un momento. ¿Acaso se había equivocado de esa manera? Hermione prosiguió.

—¿Y qué me dices de Viktor?

—¿Viktor? —preguntó él con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—No pudiste soportar la idea de que alguien inferior a ti te superara en algún aspecto e hiciste que quedara fuera del equipo, perdiendo así sus posibilidades de tener un futuro diferente. ¡Casi lo expulsan del colegio por tu culpa! —reclamó—. No sería raro que ahora que he lastimado tu enorme orgullo, encontraras alguna manera de hacer que me expulsen a mí. Eres un egoísta y un idiota.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer igual que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a empapar las ramas del árbol que los protegía.

—Así que esto es lo que piensas de mí —contestó Draco con voz suave—. Me ha quedado bastante claro. Y supongo que habrías pasado por alto mis faltas si no hubiera herido tu orgullo, ocultando todo aquello que me había detenido de declararte mis sentimientos antes. Tal vez esperabas que dijera las cosas de una manera diferente, pero no soy hipócrita. —Su voz empezó a elevarse paulatinamente.

»No me arrepiento de lo que te he confesado hoy, porque mis sentimientos han sido sinceros, pero aborrezco la mentira y me hubiera sentido un farsante al haberte dicho que tus condiciones no me afectaban —escupió Malfoy—. De ninguna manera considero que intentar halagarte me hubiera servido para que pensaras diferente. Ese no es mi estilo.

—Puedo verlo, y eso solo ha hecho que sea más fácil para mí rechazarte —contestó Hermione—. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí me pareciste un presuntuoso y un presumido. Y a pesar de que intenté conocerte por el bien de la relación de Theo y Luna, pronto me di cuenta de que llevarme bien contigo iba a ser imposible. Sin embargo, ya no es necesario el esfuerzo dado que nuestros amigos ya no están juntos gracias a ti, entonces ya no tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos.

—No, ciertamente no estás ocultando nada.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con más fuerza, empapando la ropa y los rostros de ambos que se habían tornado rojos por lo intenso del momento. Draco se inclinó un poco hacia ella y Hermione pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo como si fuera electricidad.

»Supongo que ya he escuchado suficiente —dijo él, y Hermione sintió que su aliento le rozó el rostro, al tiempo que se vio reflejada en sus ojos grises—. Lamento haberte ofendido con mi declaración, créeme, esa no era la intención.

Estaban tan cerca que de haber dado un paso, sus labios hubieran podido rozarse inevitablemente, pero ella aún seguía enojada y él ciertamente estaba turbado por lo acalorado de la discusión. Aquello era lo último que habría podido pasar entre dos personas como ellos.

—Discúlpame por haberte hecho perder el tiempo —agregó él antes de darle la espalda y adentrarse en la tormenta que había empezado a caer con más fuerza.

* * *

Aquella noche, Draco se había mantenido totalmente intranquilo. A pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo que las cosas tal vez habían sucedido por su bien, no podía sacarse el asunto de la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que había ido tan mal?

Su declaración había sido totalmente sincera. Con Hermione Granger había hecho lo que con ninguna otra persona en el mundo; había abierto su alma. Le había mostrado todo lo que le preocupaba y le había hablado sin tapujos de todo aquello que le había impedido aceptar sus sentimientos antes.

¿Acaso eso no había sido suficiente?

Las horas habían comenzado a correr y Draco no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Hermione. En Hermione responsabilizándolo de arruinar la relación de su mejor amiga con Theo. En Hermione defendiendo a Viktor Krum como si fuera un inocente. En Hermione diciéndole que le había facilitado las cosas para rechazarlo.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

Se daba perfecta cuenta de que, aunque estaba preparado para lo que tendría que enfrentar días después en la segunda prueba, nunca había estado totalmente armado para hacerle frente a lo que ahora le estaba sucediendo. Casi había asumido que Hermione lo aceptaría y ahora que las cosas se habían puesto de revés, se sentía totalmente perdido.

Al principio se había enfadado con ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa forma, pues él le había hablado desde el corazón. Luego de eso, se había dado cuenta de que su enfado no lo liberaba del dolor del rechazo y en cambio, había decidido que escribirle una carta sería la mejor manera de hacerle caer en cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba con él.

Pero, ¿cambiaría en algo las cosas?

Se había dicho a sí mismo que la carta tenía como fin el poder liberarse de un gran peso, pero contrario a eso, ahora estaba enfadado e irritado por ser consciente de que, muy en el fondo, aquella era solamente una forma de dejar de sentirse tan miserable.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que todo eso pasara? ¿Cuándo se le habían ido las cosas de control?

Ya no podía lamentarse de nada y ahora solo le restaba escribir un pergamino mientras esperaba a que amaneciera.

* * *

Esa mañana, Draco se despertó muy temprano y antes de empezar con sus labores diarias, buscó desesperadamente a Poliakov.

El chico que aún no salía de su cama, se sorprendió enormemente al ver el semblante cansado y serio que cargaba su amigo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo una vez que estuvieron solos.

—¿Tan temprrrano? —preguntó Lazar, frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —contestó Draco y el semblante del chico cambió.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacerrr porrr ti?

—Necesito que estés dispuesto a ser mi testigo si Hermione Granger te pide respuestas.

Poliakov lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Rrrespuestas? ¿Sobrrre qué?

De manera breve, Draco le explicó a Lazar lo que había sucedido con Hermione. Le contó que le había declarado sus sentimientos y también le dijo que ella lo había rechazado, además de que le habló del contenido de su carta.

—¡Por Merrrlín! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste parrra hacerrr que te rrrechazarrra?

—Eso no importa. El caso es que ella me odia porque le confesé que me costó trabajo aceptar mis sentimientos, en parte por el estatus de su sangre.

Lazar soltó una carcajada, a pesar de la evidente molestia de Draco.

—¿Perrro, en qué estabas pensando? No se me hace rrrarrro que te dijerrra que no.

Draco pareció sorprendido de las palabras de su amigo.

—Sabes que odio la mentira.

—¡Y tú sabes que yo odio la estupidez! —La sonrisa burlona seguía clavada en los labios del chico—. Si todos dijérrramos siemprrre la verrrdad, el mundo serrría un caos. Perrro el caso aquí es que no imaginé que estuvierrras enamorrrado de ella.

—Nadie lo sabía y sinceramente esperé no tener que llegar a estos extremos, pues pensé que era un capricho que pronto podría superar.

—Perrro no pudiste.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es evidente que no.

Poliakov dejó de sonreír y en gesto de apoyo a su amigo, asintió.

—Serrré tu testigo si ella quierrre prrreguntarrrme algo.

—Gracias.

* * *

Hermione no había querido compartir con ninguna de sus amigas lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy. Aquella tarde, luego de volver a su dormitorio y llorar un poco, se había dicho a sí misma que era una tonta pues no era posible que hubiera estado tan ciega en relación con Malfoy y, sin embargo, había dejado el asunto para sí misma pues tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a Luna que lo que había descubierto en relación con la distancia de Theo.

Decidió que no volvería a la biblioteca durante unos días y que estudiaría en su dormitorio con el fin de tratar de olvidar el incidente; no obstante, en una de aquellas ocasiones, cuando permanecía sola en el lugar, una elegante lechuza blanca la sorprendió picoteando en su ventana y trayendo consigo un pergamino inesperado.

 _ **Hermione**_ _ **:**_

 _ **No quiero que te preocupes al recibir esta nota, pues debes saber que no pienso volver a molestarte repitiendo aquellos sentimientos que tanto**_ _ **te**_ _ **disgustaron. Luego de pensar en todo lo que me dijiste, puedo entender un poco por qué sientes tanto desprecio hacia mí. No obstante, siendo justo contigo y conmigo mismo, creo que hay unas cuantas cosas que debo decirte.**_

 _ **Quiero empezar por disculparme por la manera tan desagradable como te traté en el momento en que nos conocimos. Fui demasiado arrogante contigo y no te equivocaste al pensar que era por el hecho de que fueras una bruja nacida de muggles. Me inculcaron algunas creencias que a lo largo del camino me hicieron estrellarme en más de una ocasión y creo que solo terminé desquitándome con quien menos lo merecía.**_

 _ **No te imaginas lo horrorizado que estuve de mi comportamiento una vez pude llegar a conocert**_ _ **e,**_ _ **pues me percaté de que además de ser una chica maravillosa, eres nada más y nada menos que la primera persona que no ha estado impresionada por el dinero de mi familia o por mi apellido, lo que por supuesto hizo que me gustaras aún más (si eso es posible) y por ello, espero sinceramente que en un futuro tu opinión sobre mí pueda cambiar.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, debo decirte que**_ _ **,**_ _ **efectivamente**_ _ **,**_ _ **soy en parte responsable por lo que ha pasado entre Luna y Theo, pero no por las razones que crees. La hermana de Theo me dijo que antes de él, Luna había estado saliendo con otro chico al que solamente utilizó de manera conveniente. Al principio no**_ _ **creí en sus palabras, por supuesto, pero luego de observarlos detenidamente me di cuenta de que él se mostraba mucho más interesado que ella y temí por mi amigo, pues esta es la primera vez que lo he visto tan prendado de alguien. Lamento haberle causado tal dolor a Luna y te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para enmendar mi error, si es que ella está aún dispuesta a perdonarlo.**_

 _ **Por último, la acusación de que por mi culpa Viktor perdió su oportunidad en el quidditch y casi es expulsado de Durmstrang no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Este es un tema que no me agrada tocar, pero siento que debo defenderme de**_ _ **cualesquiera**_ _ **que hayan sido las mentiras que él te haya podido contar.**_

 _ **Verás, Viktor Krum y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Desde que nos conocimos, nos llevamos muy bien, hasta el punto de sentir que era como el hermano que nunca tuve, pues mis padres también empezaron a considerarlo como un hijo. Yo por supuesto estaba feliz de que mi padre hubiera decidido apoyarlo en su carrera deportiva y estuve muy de acuerdo en que ambos tuviéramos igualdad de condiciones a la hora de hacer las pruebas para el equipo.**_

 _ **No sé si lo sabes, pero la familia de Viktor a pesar de ser sangre pura, no tenía los recursos suficientes para poder impulsarlo y por ello, la oportunidad que estaba brindándole mi padre era la mejor opción que él podía tener. Sin embargo, mientras yo pensaba que ambos podíamos compartir el éxito, Viktor me veía como una amenaza y el día de las pruebas, me traicionó de la peor manera posible.**_

 _ **Había rumores de que en el colegio existía un grupo que estaba empezando a practicar magia oscura. Eran una especie de seguidores de Grindelwald, y**_ _ **contrariamente**_ _ **a lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, Viktor pertenecía a la pequeña secta.**_

 _ **El día de la prueba en la que ambos**_ _ **competiríamos**_ _ **como buscadores, tuve algunos inconvenientes. Una vez que estuve a una distancia considerable del suelo, mi escoba empezó a fallar pues al parecer, había sido hechizada con anterioridad. No te alcanzas a imaginar el temor que tuve de caer desde tan alto, pues a pesar de ser diestro en el arte de volar, aquello superaba mis habilidades. Al final terminé en el suelo con algunas fracturas que**_ _ **,**_ _ **de no haber sido por las maniobras oportunas de nuestro entrenador, me hubieran costado la vida.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, lo más difícil de asimilar no fueron las semanas en el hospital, ni tampoco el hecho de que la investigación realizada mostrara que habían manipulado mi escoba con magia oscura, sino más bien el enterarme de que Viktor Krum era quien había tratado de sacarme del camino.**_

 _ **Fue muy doloroso darme cuenta de que tanto mi familia como yo habíamos confiado en la persona equivocada, pero aquello me enseñó que debía andarme siempre con cuidado de las intenciones de los demás.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, te preguntarás por qué no fue expulsado de Durmstrang. La verdad, no quise levantar cargos en su contra y tampoco mi familia para no verse involucrada en algo tan fuerte, y sin embargo, el entrenador del equipo decidió dejarlo fuera y solicitar al colegio que lo mantuvieran en constante vigilancia para que no pudiera continuar con sus prácticas. Si no crees en mis palabras, puedes preguntarle a Lazar. Estoy seguro de que él podrá sacarte de todas las dudas que puedas tener.**_

 _ **El caso es que Viktor Krum violó mi confianza, la confianza de mis padres y aunque aquella no fuera tal vez su verdadera intención, también estuvo a punto de quedarse con mi vida. Sin embargo, debo admitir que a todo esto le sumé el hecho de que hubiera llegado aquí, queriendo acaparar tu atención.**_

 _ **Muchas veces tuve ganas de decirte que te cuidaras de él, pero sabía que para hacerlo tenía que confesarte mis sentimientos y no estaba listo para aceptar que me había enamorado de alguien como tú. Es irónico, ¿no crees? Te comparé sin querer con él y resulta que tú eres mucho mejor que ambos.**_

 _ **Mucho mejor que yo mismo**_ _ **, q**_ _ **ue me consideraba tan**_ _ **inteligente**_ _ **.**_

 _ **No espero que esta nota cambie algo entre nosotros pero no podía estar en paz sin poder contarte mi lado de la historia.**_

 _ **Esperando que estés bien,**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy.**_

Hermione sostenía el trozo de pergamino en sus manos, tratando de entender algo de lo que allí estaba escrito. Tuvo que releerlo varias veces antes de salir de su trance.

Al principio había sido difícil creer en aquello que estaba plasmado en él, pero luego de pensar en los acontecimientos en relación con Luna y Theo, y aún más en aquello que tenía que ver con Viktor, empezó a dudar.

¿Acaso Draco Malfoy estaba diciendo la verdad?

Lo que Viktor le había contado parecía tan genuino que estuvo tentada a responderle a Malfoy que era un mentiroso y sin embargo no lo hizo, pues luego de darle vueltas al asunto, algunas cosas empezaron a encajar a la perfección.

La verdad era que Viktor era encantador y amable, pero nunca había dado una puntada sin dedal. Al principio, Hermione había creído que estaba interesado en ella pero luego le había contado lo de Alicia, haciéndole entender que él solo aprovechaba a conveniencia las oportunidades, igual que había intentado hacer con Draco. No obstante, llegar al punto de querer lastimarlo parecía tan…extremo para alguien.

¿Qué tan bien conocía a Viktor, y qué tan bien conocía a Draco?

Había estado tan cegada por sus convicciones erróneas que no se había dado cuenta de los intentos de Draco por acercarse a ella, construyendo un muro de concreto donde él había intentado abrir una puerta. Era cierto que Draco Malfoy había sido grosero al conocerla, pero su actitud había mutado con el tiempo, llegando a querer pasar tiempo a su lado e incluso en aquella ocasión, había intentado pagar por su pluma, a pesar de que ella había rechazado el gesto con desdén.

Parecía algo tonto.

Hermione había creído en Viktor porque se sentía identificada con su condición. Había asumido que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, cuando él era un ave rapaz esperando para atacar. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado repudiando a Malfoy por su orgullo, cuando era ella la que estaba cegada por sus propios prejuicios.

¿En qué tipo de persona la convertía eso?

* * *

Los días habían pasado y las tribunas que en noviembre habían rodeado el cercado de los dragones, estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago negro. Las gradas, llenas de gente, se reflejaban en el agua dándole algo de color y el eco de la algarabía de la multitud, se propagaba de forma continua por la superficie del agua llegando hasta la orilla por donde Draco y los demás campeones caminaban para acercarse al tribunal de jueces.

Inmediatamente como llegaron cerca de la mesa cubierta de tela dorada, Ludo Bagman procedió a acomodarlos a una distancia de tres metros. Draco quedó en un extremo, al lado de Fleur que vestía un bañador plateado que se confundía con su cabello.

—Bueno, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato —vociferó el hombre amplificando su voz con un _Sonorus_ de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante los mundiales—. Disponen de una hora exacta para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres, daremos inicio a la competencia. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

El silbato sonó cortando el aire frío y calmado, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera ante la última mirada que lanzó Malfoy en su dirección, justo antes de que se adentrara en el agua con el resto de participantes de la prueba. Le habría gustado poder desearle suerte antes de que todo iniciara, pero no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría él, mucho más porque no habían hablado desde el día de la declaración, a pesar de que ella había estado tentada a responder su carta.

Draco por su parte había empezado a sentir que se le entumecían los pies por lo helada que estaba el agua, a pesar de había tenido más efecto en él la mirada de Hermione, clavada en su rostro. Pero aquel no era el momento, así que se había ahorrado los pensamientos especulativos y había decidido que se concentraría en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo. Había decidido utilizar el encantamiento casco-burbuja y no las branquialgas, como había pensado en un principio, pues no estaba convencido de cuánto tiempo le darían para estar bajo el agua y lo que más deseaba era terminar rápido aquella prueba para poder irse lejos de la multitud.

Con destreza se sumergió completamente y empezó a nadar, adentrándose en las profundidades del lago negro. Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata, mientras él buscaba aquella _prenda_ que le había sido quitada que no era otra que su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott.

No había rastro de los demás campeones y en cambio, a su encuentro llegaron algunos grindylows que pretendieron obstaculizarle el camino. Sabía cómo podía buscar a su amigo, pero no tenía idea de la dirección que debía tomar hasta que a lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco.

En medio del mismo, cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas que deseaban atraer presas, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra, a cuya cola había tres personas ligadas con cuerdas.

Theo estaba atado entre Cho Chang y una niña de ocho años, cuyo cabello plateado le indicó a Draco que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los tres se hallaban sumidos en un sueño profundo pues la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

Draco se acercó rápidamente a ellos y tomando una pequeña navaja que traía consigo, cortó la gruesa cuerda que mantenía cautivo a Theo y lo impulsó para que juntos pudieran salir del lugar, antes de que el resto de campeones apareciera.

Luego de ello, todo fue lento.

Draco nadó con tal esfuerzo que le pareció que los músculos le pesaban toneladas y sin embargo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, notó que tanto él como Theo alcanzaban la superficie. El aire fresco del día le golpeó el rostro, diciéndole que todo estaba por terminar.

—Al parecer, somos los primeros —dijo Theo sonriendo, mientras Draco continuó nadando hasta que ambos estuvieron en aguas menos profundas.

Desde las tribunas, Hermione mantenía su mirada clavada en Malfoy mientras la multitud, que permanecía de pie, gritaba y chillaba de emoción ante la caravana de sirenas y tritones, que cantaban haciendo guardia de honor al primer campeón que salía del agua, victorioso.

Allí, cerca de la mesa del tribunal los esperaba la encargada de la enfermería de Hogwarts, quien ofrecía a ambos algunas mantas muy gruesas, mientras Igor Karkarov sonreía abiertamente ante el inminente triunfo de su pupilo.

Posteriormente y no con demasiada diferencia, aparecieron Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour con sus respectivos rehenes, y de la misma manera que Draco y Theo, los cuatro fueron puestos bajo la protección de la tela gruesa de las mantas ofrecidas por Madame Pomfrey.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Ludo Bagman con su voz amplificada, llamando la atención de la multitud—, la prueba ha concluido exitosamente y por ello procederemos a dar el total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se asignarán sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones.

Hermione estaba convencida de que Draco obtendría el total de los puntos pues no sólo había sido el primero en llegar, sino que además, lo había hecho en tiempo récord.

—El señor Malfoy —prosiguió Bagman—, utilizando el encantamiento casco-burbuja ha logrado recuperar a su rehén en aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo cual recibirá un total de ¡cincuenta puntos!

Las tribunas reventaron en aplausos y sin embargo, Malfoy no se mostró emocionado, contrariamente a lo que Hermione hubiera creído.

—Parece que te hubieran dicho que vas a morir —le susurró Theo, pero Draco no le hizo caso.

—El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el segundo en volver con su rehén, justo a siete minutos de concluir con el tiempo estipulado, por lo que se le concederán ¡cuarenta y siete puntos!

Cedric sonrió abiertamente mientras recibió con entusiasmo los vítores provenientes de los chicos de su escuela y principalmente los de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

—La señorita Delacour ha terminado en tercer lugar, pero aún dentro del tiempo, así que habiendo llegado a dos minutos de concluir con la hora, se le conceden ¡cuarenta y tres puntos!

La multitud estaba a reventar en aplausos, pues la segunda prueba había concluido por fin con resultados que parecían haber sido los esperados. Pansy Nott, a quien Hermione no había notado demasiado hasta el momento, se acercó a su hermano que seguía empapado, preocupándose de no parecer demasiado interesada en su amigo, que aún permanecía a su lado.

Parecía que algo había sucedido en los últimos días pues en ocasiones anteriores, Pansy se hubiera abalanzado sobre Draco a pesar de los reparos que él hubiera podido tener al respecto.

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

No tenía manera de saberlo a pesar de que se moría de curiosidad.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman, haciendo que Hermione volviera a centrarse—. Los campeones serán notificados sobre ella un mes antes de la fecha prevista. Hasta entonces, ¡disfruten de su estadía en Hogwarts!

Draco se dirigió a la escalinata de piedra que daba acceso al castillo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Hermione que caminaba junto a algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento, permanecieron unidas como si el resto del mundo no estuviera allí.

Muchas cosas estaban por suceder durante esos cuatro meses que aún no empezaban a correr, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se lo imaginara siquiera.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin he podido actualizar y no se imaginan lo que me alegra porque ya deseaba que leyeran un avance en la relación de estos dos (a pesar de que solo fuera para que Hermione enviara a Draco por un tubo). Creo que también pudieron ver que no me detuve demasiado en la prueba, pero fue porque me pareció que el eje central del capítulo debía ser la declaración, la carta y las reacciones de ambos respecto de lo que les acababa de pasar. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que sigan al pendiente de todo lo que pasará pues ¡aún no desenmascaramos a Viktor!

Envío saludos especiales a: **Nitaws, adrylizz, HermyMalfoy, Clau, QueenSlytherin, Nena MalDar, ANNA MALFOY, Ari, Samanta-malfoy, Alira87, elegv, Jaz, RoseDewitt, LoveRosie17, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Yaro Alex, johasmiles, MrsDarfoy, Sophie Mene, Micaela Malfoy, azulitaleka, Sally ElizabethHR, Doristarazona, Bombon Kou Malfoy** ya **Marycielo Felton.** Gracias por sus comentarios y por el gran apoyo que le han dado a la historia. ¡Ya son 184 reviews, 135 favorites y 201 follows! Seguimos creciendo, así que espero sus reviews :)

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **MrsDarfoy**.

* * *

 **Capitulo XII.**

 _ **«Se sintió completamente avergonzada de sí misma. No podía pensar ni en Darcy ni en Wickham sin tener la sensación de que había estado ciega y había sido parcial, prejuiciosa y absurda». (Orgullo y Prejuicio)**_

~.~.~.~.~

Hermione pasó la siguiente semana aturdida y con una gran confusión en su cabeza. Había leído tantas veces el pergamino de Draco que prácticamente lo había memorizado, aún sin saber qué creer y con más interrogantes que al principio.

Era paradójico que se sintiera tan contrariada.

En un momento se encontraba totalmente ofendida por la pretensiosa declaración de amor que Malfoy le había hecho, por su arrogancia y por la seguridad con que había esperado que ella lo aceptara. Luego, era inevitable que pensara en todo lo que había sucedido en relación con Viktor y en la manera como este había pretendido quitar a Malfoy de su camino en el quidditch, pero entonces también recordaba lo que Draco había hecho con el asunto de Theo y Luna, y volvía a salirse de sus casillas.

No sabía qué era peor, pues aunque intentaba negárselo a sí misma, aún permanecía al pendiente de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando estaba allí, aunque por supuesto, Draco Malfoy no volvió a aparecerse en el lugar.

Sin embargo, tampoco habría sabido qué decirle si se hubieran encontrado, pues en más de una ocasión había intentado contestar el pergamino que le había enviado y a pesar del esfuerzo, no había conseguido escribir una sola frase que fuera medianamente coherente.

Y de la misma manera en que Malfoy desapareció, alguien más volvió a hacerse notar en los lugares donde Hermione pasaba tiempo, aunque a diferencia de otras veces, no andaba solo, pues Lavender Brown permanecía pegada a él como un pez rémora a un tiburón.

Literalmente hablando.

Hermione no había visto a Viktor desde que recibió el pergamino de Draco y aunque trató de concentrarse en su lectura de _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_ , fue inevitable que su cabeza empezara a reproducir cada palabra que el rubio había escrito, las cuales a su vez intentó contrastar con las conversaciones que en el pasado había tenido con Viktor pues había una parte de ella que estaba convencida de que algo no encajaba.

—¡Hermy! —saludó Lavender tomando asiento en la misma mesa que ocupaba la chica. Ellas no eran amigas ni mucho menos, pero Lavender era un tanto —muy— _empalagosa,_ y Hermione estaba segura de que había sido Viktor quien la había persuadido para que se sentaran con ella.

—Lavender —contestó ella sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—¿Estudias para los exámenes? —preguntó la chica recostándose en la mesa antes de soltar un suspiro cansado—. Yo no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso, ¿sabes? Faltan pocos meses para la tercera prueba y sé que con tantos visitantes que ha albergado el castillo, hay cosas más interesantes por hacer —agregó enviándole a Viktor una mirada coqueta que hizo que el chico levantara una ceja.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante aquel gesto.

—¿Cómo te va con eso? —preguntó él señalando la guía sobre la mesa e ignorando por completo a Lavender, que ahora ojeaba sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Bien, hay algo de tiempo para el examen, pero me gusta ir un paso adelante.

—No lo dudo.

Lavender, aburrida por la conversación, los interrumpió.

—No deberías pasar tanto tiempo aquí metida cuando hay tantas cosas divertidas por hacer afuera.

Hermione no le respondió y en cambio, pasó la página del libro para continuar con su lectura.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Viktor haciendo que Hermione volviera a levantar su mirada—. Tuve la intención de venir por aquí en las últimas semanas, pero la presencia de «cierta persona» impidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Te refieres a Draco? —preguntó la chica recobrando el interés en la conversación.

—Malfoy. —Lavender arrugó la cara en gesto de disgusto—. Es muy guapo, pero siempre es tan serio y aburrido que me pregunto: ¿cuál es su problema?

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

—Es algo tan largo de contar que no sé ni por dónde empezar, ¿no es cierto, Hermione?

Viktor posó sus ojos oscuros en la chica buscando un respaldo que nunca encontró, lo cual a pesar de su disimulo, logró desconcertarlo ligeramente; aún más cuando Hermione hizo una pregunta que parecía más una prueba que otra cosa.

—¿Sabían ustedes que Malfoy estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente mortal en las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Durmstrang? Al parecer alguien alteró su escoba con magia negra.

Hermione no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada escrutadora a Viktor, estudiando su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible aun cuando el gesto parecía forzado, pues daba la impresión de que estaba estudiando las palabras que diría a continuación con el fin de no revelar más de la cuenta y, por supuesto, para no decir nada que terminara comprometiéndolo.

—¡Vaya! Terminaste volviéndote amiga de Malfoy. Eso sí que es una sorpresa —respondió al fin, haciendo que la chica se encogiera de hombros.

—Yo no podría llamarlo así. Sin embargo, hemos estado hablando y ha sido un poco… esclarecedor.

—Ya me imagino —contestó él, volviéndose hacia Lavender—. Creo que deberíamos irnos para que Hermione pueda seguir estudiando. —Viktor agarró la mano de la chica y la obligó a levantarse, dirigiéndola hacia la salida.

—Lavender, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —llamó Hermione, haciendo que la rubia se devolviera mientras Viktor se quedó en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó la chica con ojos aburridos—. No me imagino qué podrías querer que yo haga por ti.

—¿Por qué andas con Viktor? —indagó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? No somos amigas y ten por seguro que si me decidiera a contarle a alguien mis intimidades no sería a ti. Además, ¿cuál es tu interés?

—Ninguno en realidad.

—Entonces no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta.

—No conoces al chico con el que estás.

—¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta? —Lavender enroscó uno de sus rubios rizos en sus dedos, mientras comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Parecía más interesada en las estanterías llenas de libros viejos que en la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Hermione—. Él cortó con Alicia y yo simplemente aproveché la oportunidad. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—Creo que deberías tener cuidado con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Lavender...

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien —contestó la rubia dando media vuelta para regresar con Viktor que no había dejado de enviar miradas secas a Hermione, y tan pronto como ambos desaparecieron, la chica cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se apresuró a ir en busca de Luna, a quien encontró en la torre de astronomía.

Una vez con ella dejó salir todo.

Le contó lo que había hecho Pansy para embarrar su imagen ante los ojos de Theo, le platicó acerca de la declaración de Draco, las cosas que le había dicho al revelar sus sentimientos, su pergamino, y de manera menos detallada le contó lo que había sucedido con Viktor. No porque no tuviera ganas de desenmascararlo, sino más bien por respeto a Draco, pues él había elegido no hacer público aquel asunto cuando había sucedido.

Después de unos momentos de silencio en los cuales Luna trató de asimilar todo lo que le acaban de contar, dejó de ver al horizonte y volvió los ojos hacia su amiga.

—Vaya… han pasado muchas cosas —dijo un poco consternada—. Y yo que pensaba que estabas un poco estresada por los exámenes.

—Lo lamento —contestó Hermione acercándose a ella—. Sé que debí decirte antes lo de Theo, pero no sabía si eso iba a hacerte sentir mejor.

Luna suspiró.

—La verdad es que no puedo hacer nada con respecto a Theo —contestó—. Y supongo que tampoco debería extrañarme el comportamiento manipulador y egoísta de Pansy pues he visto cómo te ha tratado siempre —continuó volviendo a mirar a lo lejos. Aves volando en el cielo despejado—. He sido amable con ella en el pasado y es posible que todavía lo sea, pero ya no quiero ser su amiga.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Creo que esas son las palabras más duras que te he escuchado pronunciar acerca de otra persona —dijo apretando su hombro.

La rubia trató de sonreír, pero se veía cansada.

—Entonces, ¿comprobaste que Viktor no es una persona de confianza?

—La verdad es que es alguien que sabe aparentar muy bien lo que no es.

—Pues qué bueno que te diste cuenta pronto.

—Sí, aunque creo que hay personas que no correrán con la misma suerte que yo. ¿Te dije que Lavender parece encantada con él?

—¿Y trataste de advertirle?

—Lo hice, de hecho, pero como imaginarás, no me escuchó.

Luna volvió a suspirar al tiempo que pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, haciendo que para Hermione no fuera difícil imaginar lo que ocupaba su mente.

—¿Has pensado en lo que harás con Theo? Quiero decir, ahora que sabes lo que ocurrió.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, supongo —contestó—. Es cierto que su hermana dijo cosas sobre mí, pero él fue quien decidió creer en sus palabras. Si no es capaz de asumir su error entonces no vale la pena.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de notar que aunque Luna parecía fuerte, en el fondo se sentía muy lastimada por la situación. Era difícil tener que lidiar con la manipulación de las personas, con sus mentiras y también con sus malas acciones. No obstante, aunque todo resultaba agotador, Hermione era capaz darse cuenta que aún había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar y la felicidad de su amiga era una de ellas.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Luna trató de mantener sus pensamientos a raya, pero Hermione era consciente de que la rubia solo estaba intentando evitar hablar del chico para no sentirse más agobiada si él no decidía hacer algo para remediar la situación. Ambas estaban afectadas por los últimos sucesos y por eso de vez en cuando daban paseos juntas para tratar de aclarar sus mentes.

—Últimamente tengo un enorme deseo de descubrir a Viktor como el oportunista que es —admitió Hermione mientras rodeaban el lago negro que parecía más tranquilo que aquella vez en que se había llevado a cabo la segunda prueba.

—Supongo que eso sería una buena idea, pero por lo que me dijiste, no sé si eso es lo que Draco quisiera que hicieras.

Hermione supo que Luna tenía razón pues en aquel asunto en particular era importante considerar la posición de Draco.

Draco, quién había desaparecido totalmente del mapa.

Draco, en quién había pensado demasiado últimamente.

—Supongo que no debería opinar demasiado respecto del tema pues no creo que tenga el derecho, pero estoy convencida de que el asunto con Viktor le dio a Malfoy la mala reputación de la que goza.

Luna no pudo evitar reír.

—Hermione, la única persona que tenía un mal concepto de Draco aquí eras tú. A pesar de que no estudia en Hogwarts, la mayoría de gente parecía conocerlo y saber de su carácter serio. Sin embargo, ahora que he tenido contacto con él, me parece un buen chico y estoy casi segura de que ya te lo había mencionado.

—Supongo que lo hiciste —respondió ella volviendo su mirada a las montañas que se veían más allá del lago. La verdad no deseaba que Luna le recordara lo cerrada que había sido pues estaba tratando de reconciliarse consigo misma.

—Será mejor que volvamos —dijo Luna. La tarde estaba cayendo con sus diferentes tonalidades de naranja y ambas sabían que estaba prohibido pasear por aquellos terrenos luego de cierta hora.

Ambas empezaron a avanzar hacia el castillo, pues se acercaba la hora de la cena. El sol se estaba poniendo y las luces de la entrada ya estaban encendiéndose, iluminando una conocida silueta debajo de ellas. Theodore Nott permanecía de pie y jugueteando con la varita en sus manos con tal nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna, en especial para Luna, que se detuvo en seco mientras él empezó a aproximarse.

—Hermione, no vayas a irte, por favor —pronunció la rubia en voz baja antes de que el chico llegara frente a ellas.

—Luna, ¿podrías darme un minuto a solas? —preguntó tímidamente. Hermione asintió con el fin de marcharse pues aunque Luna le había pedido que no la dejara, ella sentía que ese momento debía ser solo para ellos.

—No te vayas —dijo la rubia a su amiga—. No creo que lo que tengas que decir sea algo que Hermione no pueda escuchar.

La castaña se quedó junto a ellos, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Al parecer, Luna no quería facilitarle las cosas a Theo y nadie podía culparla. Sin embargo, el chico tomó valor y se acercó a ella.

—Quisiera empezar por decirte que he sido un tonto, que digo, un redomado y completo idiota.

—Theo… —Luna se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti. Eres por más la chica más maravillosa que he conocido durante toda mi vida y me siento muy mal por haber arruinado las cosas contigo —dijo agachando la mirada—. Sé que tienes un corazón de oro, Luna, y por eso guardo una pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento puedas perdonarme.

Luna también bajó la mirada, mientras Theo se acercó más a ella, tomó su mano y prosiguió.

—No tiene sentido para mí hacer cualquier cosa a menos que sea contigo —agregó él y Hermione pudo notar que Luna parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Claro que te perdono —contestó al fin, dejando que Theo la abrazara.

Hermione se alejó silenciosamente para dejar que ambos pudieran disfrutar de un momento a solas, mientras en su mente volvió a hacerse presente Draco, quien en su pergamino había mencionado que iba a arreglar las cosas entre Theo y Luna, lo cual acababa de ser comprobado por la chica, igual que el ajuste de cuentas que de seguro le había hecho a Pansy, quien horas más tarde se mostró llorosa y enojada.

La nube oscura se había levantado por fin y había dado paso a un hermoso día soleado.

Quizás Hermione había estado equivocada con respecto a Viktor y a Draco, pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que Theodore Nott era un chico especial y estaba verdaderamente feliz de haber estado en lo cierto acerca de alguien para variar.

* * *

Todo parecía mejorar.

Las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca eran un poco más fructíferas para Hermione y Luna estaba muy feliz de volver a compartir tiempo con Theo. Incluso Ginny parecía entenderse cada vez mejor con Harry. Sin embargo, había algo que aún no estaba en orden y era hecho de que Hermione no había podido hablar con Draco.

Volver a frecuentar a Theo había hecho que inevitablemente ambos tuvieran que compartir tiempo juntos, pero a pesar de eso, de los ratos libres y la diversión de algunas excursiones, Draco se mantenía lo suficientemente distante como para hacer que Hermione se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

Durante la celebración del banquete del amor y la amistad —pospuesto para el mes de marzo, dado que la segunda prueba se había desarrollado en febrero—, todos los chicos —incluida Pansy—, habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse en un mismo lugar y compartir un rato agradable que para el momento estaba cargado de las tímidas muestras de afecto entre Luna y Theo, quienes ya eran novios.

Corazones, pergaminos cargados de cursilerías e incluso pociones de amor —rociadas sobre apetitosos bombones—, habían sido la constante en una noche donde chicas como Hermione habían tenido sentimientos encontrados.

¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado a Draco en aquella ocasión?

¿Habría sido una velada diferente o igualmente marcada por el rostro aburrido de Pansy, que extrañamente se mantenía callada, a pesar de su evidente fastidio?

Hermione no había dejado de pensar en eso los últimos días, considerando el hecho de que aunque todavía le molestaba el tono de la declaración Malfoy, ya no tenía ninguna razón de poder para odiarlo. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de arrepentirse, pues el chico debía estar concentrado en la tercera prueba, además de que los exámenes estaban cerca y si Hermione pretendía continuar siendo la mejor bruja de su generación, debía tener toda su atención puesta en ello.

No obstante, eso no impidió que se llevara una enorme sorpresa al llegar a su habitación y encontrar en ella un paquete envuelto en un brillante papel verde botella con un bonito moño plateado.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó a Parvati, que estaba sentada en su cama ojeando un ejemplar de _corazón de bruja._

—Una lechuza lo trajo para ti —contestó la chica sin dejar de ver la revista.

—¿Cómo sabes que era para mí?

—Porque traía un pergamino de indicación que se consumió una vez lo vi.

—¿No decía quién lo enviaba? —insistió Hermione acercándose a la caja con sigilo.

—No. Y como imaginarás, no suelo abrir correspondencia de otros para averiguar detalles como ese —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero ¿por qué no lo abres?, así las dos veríamos lo que es —agregó con entusiasmo, haciendo que la chica se preguntara si ya había intentado averiguar lo que era por sí misma.

Hermione rodeó el paquete en busca de alguna tarjeta que le indicara quién se lo había enviado y cuando no encontró ningún indicio del remitente empezó a hacer conjeturas: ¿Acaso Viktor había querido congraciarse con ella a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos? Lo dudaba pues el chico no había vuelto a acercársele desde aquella oportunidad cuando lo había visto con Lavender en la biblioteca.

¿Sería entonces una broma de mal gusto de parte de alguien como Pansy? La verdad es que ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se había metido con ella, incluida la hermana de Theo, quien a pesar de su evidente molestia, le dirigía muy poco la palabra.

Eso le dejaba una opción que a pesar de haber sido la primera considerada era la más improbable pues, ¿qué impulsaría a Draco Malfoy a ser amable con alguien que lo había tratado tan mal?

Hermione se limitó a rasgar el papel para abrir la caja, que contenía un elegante abrigo rojo con botones dorados sobre el cual reposaba una única rosa del mismo color que se confundía con la suave tela.

—¡Wow! Es precioso —exclamó Parvati. Hermione casi había olvidado que estaba allí.

El regalo era sin duda costoso por lo que desechó la idea de que Viktor se lo hubiera enviado, haciendo que volviera a pensar en Malfoy, pero ¿por qué lo habría hecho? No era como que hubiera dejado de ignorarla.

Hermione reprimió un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué no se concentraba solo en sus exámenes? Era demasiado malo tener que lidiar con la presión de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo para tener también que pensar que en menos de una semana empezarían las pruebas escolares.

—¿Estás bien? —Parvati la miraba curiosa y Hermione comprendió que había estado dando un espectáculo de monólogos internos a la chica.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Y te vas a probar el abrigo?

Hermione tomó la prenda en sus manos y la contempló con detenimiento: la tela era fina sin duda, con acabados perfectos y un aroma agradable. Un regalo único aunque inmerecido si era cierto que Malfoy había sido quien se lo regalara. La chica aun no sabía cómo averiguar —o comprobar— si era un obsequio suyo, pero estaba convencida de que algo se le ocurriría en el camino.

—¿Hermione, no eres tú la de la foto?

Hermione, que una vez más se había distraído con sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar enrojecer de coraje cuando leyó el titular del artículo publicado en _Corazón de bruja_ , en el que la inescrupulosa Rita Skeeter la tildaba de «cazafortunas», pero aún más cuando Parvati le permitió leer el contenido completo.

 _Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor ha sido vista asediando a Draco Malfoy, el campeón de Durmstrang, quien es nada más y nada menos que el hijo de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes de todo el mundo mágico._

 _La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece estar convencida de que puede atrapar al bombón de la escuela búlgara que no solo es muy rico, sino que además_ _es uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch del mundo. Sin embargo, no todo parece estar perdido para ella_ _,_ _pues el afamado mago al parecer no le es del todo indiferente, ya que en algunas ocasiones ha sido visto frecuentando la biblioteca de la escuela en la que la muchacha permanece bastante tiempo._

 _¿Será acaso que sus dudosos encantos por sí solos no son los que han despertado el interés del campeón de Durmstrang?_

 _Algunas de sus compañeras opinan al respecto:_

 _«No tengo idea de qué le ven los chicos —comenta Daphne Greengrass, una hermosa estudiante de la casa de Slytherin—, pero sé que es una sabelotodo perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso...»_

 _«Ella es inteligente —declara Lavender Brown, una encantadora alumna de cuarto curso—, pero antes de que le arreglaran los dientes con magia parecía un castor. Eso no es para nada lindo…»_

 _Como todo el mundo sabe, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará más que interesado en averiguar si lo que se dice al respecto es cierto. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Draco Malfoy tendremos que esperar a ver si los rumores de su relación no son más que eso, pues la mayoría coincidimos en que debería decidirse a entregar su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

—¿Pero qué es esto? —exclamó Hermione con furia, mientras Parvati leía el artículo.

—¿Lo que dice es cierto? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿De verdad le diste una poción a Malfoy?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —respondió Hermione tirando el ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_ sobre una silla vacía.

—¡Oye, aun no termino de leerlo!

—No deberías molestarte en hacerlo —respondió la chica—. No es más que un montón de basura.

* * *

Luego de que los exámenes fueran presentados y una vez que todos los estudiantes recibieron sus calificaciones, Albus Dumbledore y los directores de las escuelas visitantes habían decidido que todos merecían un descanso, por lo que les pareció que sería oportuno permitir que los chicos pudieran visitar sus casas durante una semana con el fin de poder liberar el estrés generado por los exámenes y por la tercera prueba.

No obstante, algunos chicos habían decidido no moverse del castillo, pues sus residencias estaban bastante alejadas de allí, pero otros como Hermione difícilmente podían esperar por el momento de volver a ver a su familia.

A las doce del día siguiente los estudiantes salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, pero a pesar de ello, Hermione sentía un poco de frío que no sabía si era causado por el clima o por las circunstancias presentes que seguían afectándole aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

El expreso de Hogwarts había sido habilitado para quienes deseaban ir a casa, lo cual fue una bendición para Hermione, pues durante el trayecto —que recorrió sola dado que Ginny había decidido quedarse y Luna iba con Theo—, había podido desintoxicarse a sí misma de toda la negatividad y presión que los últimos acontecimientos le habían imprimido a su vida, y para el momento en que el tren llegó a la estación 9 ¾ su maleta de emociones parecía menos cargada que al principio.

Ver a sus padres fue un soplo de aire fresco, sobre todo porque todo parecía ser igual que siempre. La vieja Hermione estaba de vuelta en su hogar, libre de presiones y lejos de las personas que en un semestre le habían cambiado la vida. Por lo menos de momento, podía ignorar que todo era diferente y que lo único que continuaba teniendo el mismo efecto era el abrazo cálido de sus padres, prueba de que ya estaba en casa.

Respirar el aroma familiar de la comida de su madre, dormir en su cama y frecuentar a algunos viejos amigos le había dado energías renovadas después de las confusas semanas pasadas.

Aunque había enviado cartas a sus padres casi semanalmente, tanto Robert como Elise actuaban como si hubieran pasado meses sin saber de ella, preguntándole detalles sobre el torneo, sus exámenes, los visitantes y la emocionante vida que llevaba en la escuela mágica a la que orgullosamente la enviaban, y ella había vuelto a contarles sobre todo eso, exceptuando los nuevos detalles sobre Draco, a quien en algunas cartas había mencionado como «el idiota pomposo» —que por cierto, se había quedado en Hogwarts—, y sobre Viktor, quien había resultado ser un timador oportunista.

—Deberíamos hacer un viaje corto —propuso de pronto la madre de Hermione mientras estaban sentados en el comedor—. Has estado estresada últimamente por los exámenes y todo eso del torneo, y creo que sería bueno que pudiéramos pasar unos días en un lugar agradable.

—Suena bien —contestó el señor Granger, cortando un trozo de su bistec—. Podríamos ir a Wiltshire a ver a tus tíos. Hace meses que quiero hablar con Samuel sobre ese negocio que mencionó la navidad pasada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que acababa de llegar a su casa, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en el castillo, y aunque solo tuviera una semana fuera de él, la aprovecharía para despejar su mente.

—Tu tía Ella estará feliz de verte.

Ella Gardiner-Watson era la hermana menor de la madre de Hermione. Una agradable mujer que había contraído matrimonio con un abogado de Wiltshire y a quien Hermione le tenía especial cariño.

—Suena bien, mamá —contestó ella dando vueltas a su comida con el tenedor.

* * *

El viaje estaba previsto para el siguiente día, pues los padres de Hermione al parecer ya lo tenían todo planeado. Se suponía que pasarían cinco días visitando a sus tíos en el condado de Wiltshire, en donde existían asentamientos tanto muggles como mágicos, y cuyas principales atracciones eran las hermosas mansiones solariegas de grandes hacendados que permitían intromisiones de algunos visitantes ávidos de cultura y buenas historias, principalmente en los territorios gobernados por la magia.

Los tíos de Hermione se habían encargado de recibirlos en su casa y les habían ofrecido toda una serie de actividades para realizar durante el tiempo que estarían allí. Ella y Samuel Gardiner tenían dos hijos a quienes la chica adoraba, y aunque sus parientes no sabían acerca de su asistencia a Hogwarts, tenían muy presente que era alguien muy especial, principalmente su tía, con quien Hermione de vez en cuando hablaba sobre sus cosas.

—Entonces, ¿ningún muchacho ha logrado atrapar el corazón de mi hermosa sobrina? —preguntó Ella con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, mientras doblaba la ropa de Elliot.

Los tíos de Hermione no eran una familia particularmente rica, pero podían permitirse tener servidumbre y a pesar de eso, había tareas que la señora de la casa prefería hacer por sí misma.

—No exactamente —contestó ella pensando de inmediato en Viktor e inevitablemente en Draco. El primero le había gustado mucho, pero la había decepcionado y el segundo, bueno, el segundo era un caso aparte.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa, cariño. —Hermione había olvidado lo bien que la conocía su tía.

—Digamos que es complicado.

—¿Estás lista? —interrumpió la madre de Hermione en lo que a ella le pareció el momento justo para evitar una plática incómoda.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Tu padre y yo queremos ir a dar un paseo contigo a un lugar especial —respondió la señora Granger dándole una mirada cómplice a su hermana—. En realidad queremos que tú misma lo elijas.

Y sí que lo era pues Hermione no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho sus padres para conseguir una guía de lugares mágicos para visitar en la otra parte del condado, entre los cuales uno había llamado especialmente su atención: Malfoy Manor.

La chica estaba convencida de que aquella imponente mansión que lucía preciosa en la ilustración pertenecía a la familia de Draco y por eso le pareció una mala idea ir a verla, aun cuando recordaba que el rubio de había quedado en la escuela, pues sentía que era una intromisión a su intimidad.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía una enorme curiosidad de conocer el lugar en el que aquel enigmático chico había crecido, por lo que luego de pensarlo, decidió que ese sería su destino inmediato.

—Bien. Vámonos entonces —contestó tomando el abrigo rojo que le habían regalado días atrás.

* * *

Los Granger tomaron un carruaje tirado por criaturas invisibles —Hermione sabía que eran thestrals, aunque no pudiera verlos— con el que recorrieron un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por salvajes matorrales de corto crecimiento que desembocaban en un amplio camino dividido por un par de imponentes verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de los terrenos de la mansión.

Durante los tiempos oscuros de 1940, _Malfoy Manor_ había establecido medidas arduas de seguridad que impedían a cualquier visitante llegar sin previo aviso —«mucho más si eran muggles», pensó Hermione, aunque técnicamente aquello fuera imposible pues ellos no podían acceder al mundo mágico si no estaban acompañados de un mago. Como ahora.

Las barras de hierro se retorcían formando una cara aterradora que indagaba por el motivo de la visita, además de que nadie podía _Aparecerse_ o _Desaparecerse_ sin permiso cerca de los terrenos gracias a las guardas de magia antigua que la rodeaban.

Sin embargo, aquello al parecer había dejado de ser riguroso una vez que el peligro en el mundo mágico había pasado, y sin embargo, la mansión aun impedía la entrada de algunas personas específicamente. Aquel impresionante lugar —lleno de arbustos bien cuidados y hermosos pavos reales revoloteando con libertad cerca de una fuente rodeada de setos— como Hermione había comprobado en la guía, era uno de los que hacía parte del itinerario de visitas en el asentamiento mágico del condado, pero aun así, la estancia debía ser aprobada por quien estuviera encargado de la casa en ausencia de sus dueños que nunca parecían estar allí.

Por suerte, los Granger tuvieron la oportunidad de entrar y recorrer el camino recto de grava que llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Hermione no pudo evitar que las manos le sudaran mientras subía los escalones de la puerta principal pues era imposible que ignorara el lugar que estaba a punto de perpetrar.

No obstante, la mayor impresión del día no resultó ser el que decidiera arriesgadamente visitar la casa de los Malfoy, sino más bien el hecho de que hubiera sido el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien los recibiera en la puerta.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Han pasado 84 años desde la última actualización… Lo sé, lo sé, pero en mi favor diré que mi nueva vida recién me está volviendo a dejar tiempo para respirar.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Malfoy no se había quedado en la escuela? Sí, se suponía, pero una visita a Pemberley no tendría sentido sin su señor Darcy (que las pridefans me den la razón) *inserte carita traviesa*. Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa.

Agradecimientos especiales como siempre a: **JackieCross, Sophie Mene** (love u) **, azulitaleka, RoseDewitt, Bella Malfoy Mellark, LoveRosie17, Marycielo Felton, PeaceLilith, Doristarazona, Samanta-malfoy, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Sally ElizabethHR, Nitaws, Micaela Malfoy, Guest, elegv, Clau, ANNA MALFOY, Ailu, Nanapanem, NenaMalDar, QueenSlytherin, Carmen, MrsDarfoy** (love uu) **, Lady Maring, AdaliaLeon, Candice Saint-Just, Ashtad, Alba Phoenix** y a **ale24mc.** Gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura.

Muak!

Gizz.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

 _Para mi autora/lectora favorita, porque comparte mi amor por las dos historias que inspiran este fic, porque gracias a ella estoy actualizando esto ahora mismo y porque hay un motivo aún más importante: hoy es su cumpleaños._

 _¡Happy birthday,_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _!_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII.**

 _ **«¡Cuántas veces no añoró que sus primeras impresiones fueran más razonables, más moderadas!»**_ **(Orgullo y prejuicio)**

~.~.~.~.~

Hermione sintió cómo una sensación incómoda recorrió su cuerpo y se instaló de lleno en su estómago. No era algo extraño encontrarse con Draco Malfoy parado en la puerta de su casa, porque al fin y al cabo era _su casa_ y podía estar en ella cuándo y cuántas veces quisiera; lo realmente imposible de asimilar era el hecho de que estuviera ahí justo en el momento en que ella irrumpía en el lugar y aun peor, acompañada de sus padres, nada más y nada menos que dos muggles.

Draco pareció percibir la confusión de Hermione por lo que sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa burlona lo que salió de sus labios, sino más bien algo cálido que ella no esperó jamás recibir de él.

—¿Señores Granger? —preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose amablemente a los padres de Hermione (que asumió que lo eran por el parecido físico)—. Bienvenidos a Malfoy Manor.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy, el mismo al que había oído hablar alguna vez con desdén de su origen, había sido amable con dos muggles? Por muy inverosímil que pareciera el asunto, estaba sucediendo. Ambos adultos estrecharon la mano del chico al entrar al enorme vestíbulo de la mansión.

—Muchas gracias, muchacho —contestó el padre de Hermione, maravillado con la vista que tenía frente a él: un hermoso lugar que destilaba magia en cada rincón no era algo que una persona del común pudiera ver a diario, menos cuando en realidad estaba prohibido.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Draco, una vez que los padres de esta empezaron a recorrer las estancias de la casa.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó la señora Granger, evidentemente sorprendida.

—Actualmente estoy pasando algún tiempo en Hogwarts con motivo del torneo, señora —contestó Draco, suponiendo que ambos estaban enterados del asunto.

—Ya veo, ¿eres un participante o haces parte de la comitiva de tu escuela?

—Soy el participante de mi escuela, señora.

—Vaya, eso suena muy bien, aunque peligroso —agregó la mujer—. Es una suerte que Hermione no tuviera la edad para participar, aunque conociéndola como lo hago, supongo que ese no es el tipo de cosas que haría.

Hermione continuaba tan sorprendida que ignoró el comentario de su madre, estando más al pendiente de que de haber abierto la boca, su mandíbula posiblemente habría caído desencajada al suelo. Este Draco Malfoy no se parecía en absoluto al que había conocido meses atrás, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, una chica de cabello rosa chillón apareció frente a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y destilando vitalidad.

—¡Tenemos visitas, esto es genial! Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a quitarle lo lúgubre a este lugar —dijo la chica que lucía solo un poco mayor que Draco, pero que tenía una actitud tan agradable que incluso le hacía parecer más joven que él.

Draco bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Señores Granger, Hermione —dijo asintiendo hacia los presentes—, ella es Nymphadora, mi prima.

—¡Rayos, Draco! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames _Nymphadora_? —reclamó la chica, pero lejos de parecer enojada, lucía divertida—. Soy Tonks —agregó extendiendo su mano para saludar—, la prima genial de la familia.

—La oveja negra, querrás decir —dijo él y todos pudieron notar la camaradería entre ambos. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy también era capaz de gastarle una broma a alguien.

—Eso también, pero no negarás que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó él, volviendo sus ojos para mirar a Hermione que sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de rojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Tonks que paseó su mirada de uno a otro en cuestión de segundos, y sonrió.

—Un momento —dijo pensativa—. ¡Tú eres Hermione Granger! —exclamó con efusividad, acercándose a Hermione para abrazarla—. ¡He escuchado tanto sobre ti que siento como si ya fuéramos amigas! Draco no para de hablar sobre lo increíble que eres.

—Exagerada —contestó él, y Hermione pudo percibir por el tono de su voz que estaba avergonzado, algo que era nuevo para ella, como todo lo que estaba descubriendo de él últimamente.

—Es cierto. Mi primo nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti; dice que eres una bruja muy talentosa —agregó ella, sonriendo—. Bueno, técnicamente se lo ha dicho a su madre y ella a la mía, y pues… aunque también lo he escuchado cada vez que vengo aquí, que para el caso, es muy frecuentemente.

—Creo que tu primo se ha excedido en sus consideraciones sobre mí —respondió Hermione por fin, aunque lo hizo más para tratar de entender lo que estaba oyendo, que para ayudar a que Draco dejara de sentirse incómodo. Tonks parecía sumamente agradable, pero también era una bocazas, aparentemente.

—Claro que no. Por mucho que quiera contradecirte sobre ese asunto, tengo que aceptar que mi primo nunca miente. —Hermione pudo notar el cariño con que Tonks hablaba de Draco y se sintió avergonzada de repente por la manera como había estado pensando sobre él.

Todos permanecieron callados hasta que los padres de Hermione, que habían estado presenciando el intercambio en silencio, llamaron la atención para seguir con el recorrido por la mansión. Y así lo hicieron con Tonks a la cabeza, quien entusiasmada, les contó parte de la historia del lugar no sin antes divertirse a expensas de la familia de su madre.

—Me estoy preguntando si en este momento estás enojada o sorprendida —dijo Draco llamado la atención de Hermione que se había quedado relegada del grupo junto a él.

—Estoy asombrada —contestó ella, y pudo haber jurado que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción surcó el rostro del rubio.

—¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

—Bueno, supongo —dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada—. Confieso que no esperaba verte aquí, pero agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Draco sonrió abiertamente.

»¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Es que tu buena opinión es algo difícil de ganar y que me la hayas concedido tiene un gran mérito.

Hermione lo miró, verdaderamente lo miró por primera vez en lo que se sentía como demasiado tiempo, y vio que había algo diferente en él, algo que no había percibido hasta ese momento: Draco era un adolescente de diecisiete años que en ese instante, a diferencia del resto de los días, lucía como tal. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca holgada y pantalones negros de algodón. Su cabello rubio platino estaba ligeramente enmarañado y sus ojos se veían parecían cálidos. Lucía relajado.

—Tus padres… —empezó a decir ella.

—No están en casa. —Draco se detuvo abruptamente pensando en lo que ella debía estar imaginando: sus padres estarían en total desacuerdo con que dos muggles estuvieran en la mansión—. Pero no te preocupes, ellos no piensan igual que otras familias de sangre pura, es decir, en el pasado hubo algo con respecto a la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, pero… —vaciló como queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas—… mi tía Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks por ejemplo, se casó con un nacido de muggles y eso no hizo que la hicieran a un lado.

—¿Tonks es mestiza?

Draco asintió.

—Como ves, no todo es tan perfecto como parece.

De inmediato, Hermione se sintió como una tonta; todavía no entendía del todo las razones por las que Draco la había repudiado al principio, pero ahora estaba viendo que no todo tenía que ver con que fuera el elitista engreído del que ella y Viktor habían hablado tantas veces con reprobación.

—En cuanto al pergamino… —empezó a decir ella—… intenté responderte en varias ocasiones pero, lo lamento, yo… —Hermione no lograba formar un solo pensamiento coherente, pues eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban rondando por su mente en ese momento—. Agradezco que hablaras con Theo.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, era mi deber aunque me haya tardado un poco en hacerlo —contestó él, llegando junto con los presentes a un salón acondicionado para tomar el té.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó la madre de Hermione y Draco los invitó a sentarse en cualquiera de los grandes sofás o largos sillones que rodeaban a la pequeña mesa de cristal, para ser atendidos por los elfos domésticos de la casa. Era obvio que todo era sumamente lujoso, pues destilaba sobriedad y buen gusto, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma admirando todo el esplendor que la rodeaba.

La casa era enorme sin duda, y no solo para los estándares de las mansiones sobre las que había leído en sus libros sobre el mundo mágico; el pasillo era grande, tenuemente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría el piso de piedra. Las paredes del hall de entrada mostraban retratos de caras pálidas que recubrían las paredes y que de seguro eran ancestros de la familia, y al final del pasillo había una puerta de bronce que iba a la sala de dibujo.

Todo lucía ostentoso, pero más que eso era espacioso y muy interesante; exactamente lo opuesto a lo que hubiera imaginado que sería la casa de Draco, porque sí, había pensado en un castillo enorme con mazmorras y oscuridad en cada rincón, y en cambio se había encontrado con un sitio donde incluso había retratos de momentos agradables de la familia, en los que el señor Malfoy —que de seguro era el hombre alto, de cabello muy rubio, y cuya mirada lucía serena— y su esposa, posaban orgullosos con su pequeño hijo.

—Mi primo odia el té —dijo Tonks de repente con una sonrisa indisimulada en el rostro—, digamos que tiene un trauma con él.

—Ya vas a empezar —bufó Draco. Hermione de repente se interesó bastante en la plática.

—Cuando era niño casi se ahoga con un poquito de té de regaliz. Se puso púrpura, pero se divirtió bastante con el asunto.

—No les dices toda la verdad.

—Resulta que Draco siempre fue un príncipe de hielo que se rehusaba a sonreír —comenzó Tonks y Hermione recordó que ese había sido el mismo apelativo que había utilizado Lazar para referirse a él—, entonces me puse en la tarea de hacer que se riera a toda costa, demostrando que también tenía sentimientos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

»Un día lo encontré descuidado en un saloncito y con magia lo inhabilité para hacerle cosquillas con mis propias manos, de la misma forma en que mi padre lo hacía conmigo cuando era niña.

—¡Ay, eso suena muy lindo! —opinó la madre de Hermione.

—Sí, pero con lo que no contaba era con que él estaba bebiendo té de regaliz y casi se ahoga con el que todavía no había tragado —comentó Tonks evidentemente divertida—. Recuerdo que el líquido salió disparado por su nariz y por su boca, ¡fue muy cómico en realidad! Y sí, mi tía Narcissa se enfadó un poco conmigo, pero logré demostrar que Draco no era incapaz de sonreír como todo el mundo creía.

—Y casi me matas en el intento —dijo él, pero lejos de parecer enojado, lucía entretenido.

—Sí, pero deberías agradecerme porque te salvé de ser un amargado sin remedio.

Ambos rieron y Hermione se sorprendió de lo amistoso que podía ser Malfoy, pues no solo no se sentía forzado, sino que parecía completamente transparente. Draco la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella correspondió de manera sincera. Las cosas fluían de forma natural y eso le hizo pensar que las paredes que había construido a su alrededor por fin empezaban a derrumbarse, dando paso a la posibilidad de entablar una amistad que tendría que empezar por hablar con sinceridad.

Hermione tenía ciertamente muchas cosas que decirle y otras tantas por las cuales disculparse, pues mientras ella había estado pensando y diciendo cosas horribles sobre él, él la había sorprendido abriendo las puertas de su casa para ella y su familia.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a ella e indicándole que se levantaran a fingir que admiraban una pintura en la pared.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella levantándose con él.

—Puedo ver que a Tonks le agradas mucho, aunque en realidad era imposible que no lo hicieras. —Sonrió y Hermione sintió sus mejillas calientes—. Si tú y tus padres aún continúan cerca de aquí, nos gustaría invitarlos a cenar el día de mañana.

Hermione no vaciló al contestar.

—Creo que si podremos aceptar —dijo—. Estamos quedándonos con una tía, en el mundo muggle obviamente, pero no muy lejos de aquí.

—Genial.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que mis padres digan que no.

Draco asintió.

—Te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de mostrarte mi casa.

Hermione se sintió todavía más avergonzada. Draco estaba siendo sumamente amable con ella e incluso estaba dándole las gracias por estar allí cuando de haber sabido que estaba en casa hubiera evitado a toda costa encontrarse con él, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque no estaba para nada orgullosa de su comportamiento.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Yo creo que sí. Para ser honesto, probablemente eres la única persona a la que no le ha importado el nombre de mi familia; creo incluso que me odiaste todavía más por eso —dijo él de repente.

—Realmente lo siento sobre eso —contestó ella—. No he sido muy justa que digamos.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo fui.

—Y de verdad lamento no haber respondido el pergamino, créeme, lo intenté en más de una ocasión, pero supongo que no sabía qué decir, no me había comportado de una forma que me hiciera sentir bien.

Draco asintió, al tiempo que algo dentro de Hermione hizo insight, obligándola a acariciar distraídamente la prenda fina que traía puesta. No entendía cómo era que no había caído en cuenta antes.

—Fuiste tú quien me dio el abrigo y la rosa en San Valentín —dijo ella, pero no era una pregunta sino más bien una revelación—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Los habrías conservado si te hubiera dicho algo?

—Yo… —Hermione no pudo completar la frase. A ese punto se sentía como lo peor sobre la tierra.

Draco miró fijamente la pintura que Hermione había elegido observar.

—Al principio pensé que eras igual que el resto de personas en el mundo mágico, pensé incluso que fingías estar en desacuerdo conmigo para darte importancia, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que tu desagrado era genuino y no lo comprendí del todo hasta que pude ver cómo eras tratada por algunas personas de sangre pura y verdaderamente me sentí idiota por haber hecho juicios de valor sin conocerte.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan considerado con alguien que ha sido tan desagradable contigo? Dices todo eso sobre ti, pero yo tampoco he sido demasiado amable.

—¿Draco? —Tonks llamó la atención de ambos chicos—. ¿Ya le dijiste? —preguntó ella y Hermione no pudo precisar en qué momento esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para la invitación que él le había hecho.

Draco asintió y ella sonrió.

—¡Qué bien, mañana habrá un banquete en esta casa!

—Y esa es mi prima —dijo él, volviendo a centrar su atención en Hermione.

—Es muy agradable.

—Tanto que no parece parte de mi familia, ¿verdad? —Draco sonrió, y aunque su afirmación le causó contrariedad a Hermione, se obligó a sonreír.

Parecía que la respuesta a su última pregunta quedaría para una próxima ocasión.

* * *

Después de platicar a los padres de Hermione los planes para el día siguiente, y que estos estuvieran de acuerdo con su realización, llegó la hora de la despedida. Draco y Tonks, los acompañaron a la salida y estuvieron de pie en la puerta hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Mientras tanto, los tres, ya en el carruaje de las _criaturas invisibles_ , departieron y expresaron sus opiniones sobre el lugar maravilloso que acababan de visitar y principalmente, sobre las dos agradables personas que acababan de conocer.

—Hermione, esta fue una visita maravillosa; Tonks es una joven muy agradable y ese chico, Draco, es encantador y muy guapo —le dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

Hermione trató de no reír, pues ciertamente sí le había hablado mucho de Draco a sus padres, principalmente a su madre, pero obviamente no se había referido a él en buenos términos y nunca por su nombre correcto, lo que había hecho que no lo reconocieran. «Idiota pomposo» no era un nombre precisamente (aunque lo hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio), y ahora mismo no parecía un buen apelativo para él. Por eso tuvo que mentirles.

—Realmente no lo conocía tan bien, o al menos, no como lo hago ahora. —Reconoció y de inmediato fue consciente de la veracidad de esta afirmación y también de la ansiedad que estaba empezando a producirle la posibilidad de volver a ver a Draco al día siguiente. No podía explicar las razones, o mejor, no se había detenido a pensarlas, pero cada vez era algo aún más evidente para ella.

—Bueno, pues creo que mañana tendremos más tiempo para conocer a tu amigo —agregó el padre de Hermione, sonriendo mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora pactada, Hermione y los señores Granger arribaron nuevamente a Malfoy Manor para degustar la cena prometida.

El saludo de los chicos fue un poco incómodo al principio, pues mientras Tonks abrazó a Hermione luego de hacer lo mismo con sus padres, cuando fue el turno de Draco, ninguno de los dos supo si debían darse la mano, abrazarse o algo más, por lo que terminaron asintiendo el uno al otro, y Hermione estaba segura de haber escuchado a Tonks suspirar por lo bajo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasear por otras estancias de la casa que no habían visitado el día anterior, y luego se dirigieron al comedor donde una maravillosa cena había sido servida por los elfos domésticos de la mansión, que ya se estaban retirando. Al tomar asiento, habiendo quedado uno cerca del otro (por obra de Tonks), ella fue la primera que habló.

—Así que, ¿qué labor desempeñan ustedes en el mundo muggle? —preguntó dirigiéndose a los señores Granger—. Mis abuelos eran abogados, según me contó papá. Estudiaban las leyes y esas cosas.

—Tonks —la reprendió Draco—. No seas tan imprudente.

—No te preocupes, Draco —contestó Robert—, no tengo problema en contestar a su pregunta —se volvió hacia ella y sonrió—. Mi esposa y yo desempeñamos una profesión muy especial. Somos dentistas.

—Sí que es una profesión especial —agregó Elise—. Sobre todo cuando algunos de los pacientes muerden a Robert durante los procedimientos. En una ocasión, un hombre que temía a los dentistas se asustó con el sonido de la broca y lo mordió. Requirió de unas cuantas puntadas.

Todos rieron.

—Entonces es un trabajo de alto riesgo —observó Draco. Hermione lo detalló cuidadosamente y pudo ver que parecía genuinamente interesado en saberlo.

—De vez en cuando —respondió Robert—, pero normalmente, cuando no hay accidentes es una labor maravillosa. Personalmente me siento orgulloso de cuidar los dientes de las personas.

—Suena bien —contestó Tonks—, e incluso mucho más interesante que lo que hacían mis abuelos.

—Lo dudo —contestó Elise—, pero siempre he pensado que cada profesión tiene su belleza. Yo incluso había pensado en ser veterinaria antes de convertirme en dentista.

—¿Veterinaria? —preguntó la chica. Hermione les había platicado a sus padres sobre el origen muggle de la familia del padre de Tonks, pero entendían que no debía saberlo todo, al fin y al cabo era una bruja.

—Un médico para animales. Me gustan mucho, entonces esa fue mi primera opción, hasta que cambié de opinión a último momento.

—Oh, ya veo. También se oye genial, en el mundo de la magia hay muchos tipos de «veterinarios» dependiendo de la especie de las criaturas —dijo Tonks.

—Hermione nos ha contado un poco sobre los cuidadores de dragones, por ejemplo —agregó Robert—. Suena fascinante aunque muy peligroso para mi gusto.

—El guardabosques del colegio dice que los dragones solo son criaturas incomprendidas y muy temperamentales —dijo Hermione—. A veces pienso que se ha vuelto loco al considerar la posibilidad de tener uno como mascota.

—Claro que son criaturas incomprendidas y temperamentales, ¿acaso no recuerdas el colacuerno de la primera prueba? —respondió Draco sonriendo—. No le hizo ninguna gracia que le robara el huevo de oro, y casi termina rostizándome.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y fue inevitable que ambos notaran que algo era diferente entre los dos.

—Por suerte vuelas igual que las aves —contestó recordando las palabras de Seamus Finnigan luego de la primera prueba.

La plática se extendió mientras duró la cena y tanto los padres de Hermione como ella misma quedaron fascinados con la manera espontánea y agradable en que fueron tratados por los anfitriones; si esto no había acabado de demostrarle a la chica que Draco era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido, entonces no había nada en el mundo que lograra hacerlo, pero ciertamente, no necesitaba de nada más para convencerse de eso.

—Robert, Elise, me gustaría poder mostrarles el salón de los retratos de los Malfoy —dijo Tonks al terminar la comida—. No soy tan diestra en la historia de la familia de Draco, pero puedo contarles cosas que de seguro lograrán sorprenderlos.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento con la intención de seguirlos, pero Tonks la detuvo en el intento.

»Hermione, creo que llevaré solo a tus padres, tú sabes más de magia que ellos, además Draco quiere mostrarte otras cosas —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

—Tonks… —bufó Draco.

—¿Qué? Ayer no dejaste de hablar sobre lo que querías enseñarle a Hermione cuando viniera.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

»Bueno, tal vez parafraseo un poco, pero por qué no la llevas a los jardines. Apuesto lo que sea a que le encantará ver de cerca esos pavos reales.

Los padres de Hermione no dijeron nada, pero ella pudo observar las miradas divertidas que se dirigieron uno al otro, antes de perderse de vista con Tonks que hacía el papel de guía turística. Una vez estuvieron solos, Draco se levantó de su asiento y la invitó a acompañarla al jardín.

—Tonks tiene buenas intenciones, pero no es demasiado sutil como podrás ver.

Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a arder de vergüenza, por lo que decidió que debía distraerlo —y a ella misma— preguntando sobre lo que fuera.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintiuno, pero a veces parece una adolescente.

—Me agrada —reconoció Hermione.

—Y tú también a ella, un rasgo muy común en mi familia —dijo él, y Hermione no pudo evitar volver a enrojecer.

Draco continuó caminando como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Draco, yo…

A ese punto Hermione se sentía contrariada, no solo por las emociones encontradas que estaba empezando a crecer en su pecho, sino también porque sentía que le debía una gran explicación a Malfoy acerca de cuáles habían sido los motivos por los que lo tratara tan mal, los mismos que ahora parecían no tener ninguna justificación.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Tengo que hacerlo, te juzgué demasiado mal —dijo—. Lo siento tanto. Lamento mucho haber escuchado a Viktor, debí sospechar que su aversión hacia ti podía no estar bien fundamentada, pero fue mi propia antipatía por las personas de tu clase la que me hizo permanecer ciega ante la realidad.

Draco volvió sus ojos a Hermione.

—¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido? No es tu culpa, no me comporté bien contigo al principio, la mala experiencia que tuve con él me hizo juzgarte a la ligera.

—Tampoco es tu culpa del todo. Yo le creí, pensé que era como yo y obstinadamente me cerré a otras consideraciones.

Draco se acercó a la fuente en el jardín, mientras los pavos reales a su alrededor salieron disparados por la presencia cercana de Hermione que se había detenido a contemplarlos sin estar totalmente concentrada en ello; su mirada perdida se centró nuevamente en el rubio, que todavía no la miraba.

»Supongo que después de todo, él y yo no somos tan diferentes.

Draco volvió sus ojos a ella en ese instante.

—Hermione, tú no te pareces en nada a Viktor Krum.

* * *

¡Hola!

A todos los que esperaron por este capítulo, mil gracias por la paciencia y por el apoyo. Cuando estaba copiando los nicks de las personas a las que saludaría durante es esta nota, me di cuenta de que había recibido 37 reviews en un solo capítulo (¡ **37 reviews**!) y me emocioné un montón. Estos días ando contagiada de la fiebre que está haciendo que algunas autoras se desmotiven un poco, y lo que acabo de decirles me devolvió la sonrisa por lo menos por ahora.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente.

Mi saludo especial como todas las veces va para: **Cignus Black, sagiie, Mel Blackstone, ale24mc, Nitaws, JackieCross, Micaela Malfoy, dianetonks, Candice Saint-Just, redeginori, Guest (los tres), inesUchiha, Toka, Sally ElizabethHR, alerejon, LoveRosie17, yulss957, RoseDewitt, NenaMalDar, ANNA MALFOY, QueenSlytherin, NANAPANEM, Bella Malfoy Mellark, LuFelton, MrsDarfoy, Marycielo Felton, Sophie Mene, Ashtad, All, elegv, VanCullen, Danni-chan88, fxckthpolic3, PauRiddle** y para **Chocokiss.**

Espero que les gustara el capítulo.

¡Los quiero mucho!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV.**

 _ **«¿No es la descortesía con todos los demás, la esencia misma del amor?»**_ **(Orgullo y prejuicio)**

~.~.~.~.~

Durante la primavera de aquel año en particular, las cosas en Hogwarts fueron muy diferentes a las de otros tiempos en los que Hermione había podido observar el ir y venir de los equipos de quidditch de cada casa, entrenando para sus juegos, pues ahora mismo era la tercera prueba la que acaparaba la atención de todo el mundo, y en especial, la de Draco Malfoy con quien había hablado muy poco desde su visita a Wiltshire, algo que inevitablemente la hacía sentir confusa.

Hermione le había contado a Luna algo de lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces y la manera tan agradable como Draco los había tratado a ella y a sus padres, además del hecho que le había presentado a su prima, una persona sumamente agradable, pero la rubia parecía querer obtener más detalles que hicieron que Hermione empezara a pensar en las implicaciones del asunto, sobre todo por el tono con el que su amiga había hablado acerca del tema, y principalmente por la reacción producida en sus emociones.

—Así que, ¿estuviste en la casa de Malfoy? —dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de sonrojarse y de sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco, Hermione asintió.

»¿Y luego? —Luna insistió en que le dijera algo más.

—¿Y luego qué? —respondió Hermione—. Comprobé que tenías razón y que Draco Malfoy no es la encarnación del mal como creía. Yo, sin embargo, soy una pésima persona que juzga a la gente a partir de la primera impresión, equivocándome vilmente en el camino.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione. No puedes castigarte por algo que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, además, el que Draco se haya comportado así después de todo lo que había sucedido, dice que no está enfadado contigo y que eso quedó en el pasado.

—Supongo que sí, pero eso no me exime de culpa. Me siento como una tonta.

Luna negó con la cabeza. —No fue lo que quise decir, Hermione, me refiero a que la razón por la que Draco restó importancia a lo que sucedió antes entre ustedes es porque evidentemente aún está enamorado de ti.

—Lo dudo.

Hermione no quería admitir que esperaba que los sentimientos de Draco no hubieran cambiado, pero era totalmente consciente de que de haber sido así, no podía echarle la culpa; después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho era lo más lógico, y aunque esa ocasión en su casa hubiera sido maravillosa, no creía que fuera suficiente para borrar todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado bastante. Estaba empezando realmente a sentir algo por Draco Malfoy, y reconocer lo que era, se convertía en algo capaz de emocionarla y asustarla en partes iguales.

* * *

—A las nueve en punto deben ir al campo de quidditch —dijo McGonagall a los tres campeones, a quienes había reunido en su despacho—. El señor Bagman quiere hablarles de la tercera prueba.

Draco había estado preguntándose acerca de lo que tendría que hacer al finalizar el torneo, pero todavía más, había estado pensando en la impresión que se había llevado Hermione de él y su prima luego de haber estado en su casa; una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra, pero había sido inevitable priorizarlas, poniendo a la segunda como algo más importante. Era cierto que no habían hablado de eso desde entonces, pero no era porque le hubieran faltado ganas, sino porque no quería presionarla y deseaba que las cosas surgieran de manera natural, no como todo lo de antes.

—Eso es todo —dijo la profesora, instándolos a abandonar la sala, pues ya casi era la hora de la nueva reunión—. Les sugiero que se den prisa para que no lleguen tarde.

Los chicos salieron del lugar de inmediato, no sin antes expresar sus teorías al respecto a Draco, quien se limitó a responder vagamente a estas.

—¿Qué creen que será la prueba? —preguntó Cedric, mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra para salir a la oscuridad de la noche encapotada.

—Yo pienso que puede «seg» un túnel donde tenemos que «encontguag» un «tesoguo» —sugirió Fleur.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Draco sin prestar demasiada atención.

Los tres campeones llegaron al estadio de quidditch, y entrando a través de una abertura en las gradas, salieron al terreno de juego.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Cedric, indignado, parándose de repente.

El campo de quidditch lucía totalmente diferente de siempre; era como si alguien lo hubiera cercado con muros largos y bajos que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en diferentes sentidos.

—¡Son setos! —exclamó Fleur, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

—¿Y para qué los han puesto de esta manera? —preguntó Cedric antes de que una voz cantarina los saludara.

—¡Campeones! —dijo Ludo Bagman, ubicándose de inmediato entre ellos—. Los estaba esperando, y díganme, ¿qué les parece? —dijo señalando los setos—. Estoy convencido de que igual que yo están emocionados con lo que viene.

—Muy emocionados —dijo Fleur con desgana.

—Yo sé que sí. Esta preciosidad habrá alcanzado los seis metros en un mes y entonces podremos realizar la prueba, que supongo, ya adivinaron en qué consiste.

—Un laberinto —contestó Draco, luego de un minuto de silencio total.

—¡Exactamente! —corroboró Bagman—. La tercera prueba consiste en encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos que ha sido puesta en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella es quien recibirá más puntos.

—Entonces, ¿solo debemos «guecogueg» el «labeguinto»? —preguntó Fleur, enarcando una ceja.

—En teoría, sí, pero no crean que será una tarea sencilla, pues habrá obstáculos —dijo Bagman con más entusiasmo del debido—. Tendrán que romper algunos encantamientos, además de enfrentar a algunas criaturas que Hagrid está preparando especialmente para esto, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Nada fuera de lo normal? —preguntó Cedric, con escepticismo. Quién podía saber qué estaba dentro de los límites de la normalidad para aquel hombre.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —contestó Bagman restando importancia a la pregunta del chico—. Bueno, es evidente que el campeón que va delante en puntuación saldrá primero —dirigió una sonrisa Draco—, seguido del señor Diggory y la señorita Delacour. ¿Alguna duda? Suena divertido, ¿no lo creen?

Todos asintieron más por cortesía que por creer que aquello pudiera ser divertido en absoluto.

»Bien, si no hay preguntas, podemos volver al castillo, ya está empezando a helar.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Hermione pasó todo su tiempo libre o bien en la biblioteca, con Luna y Ginny, o bien al pendiente de alguien a quien pensó no volver a dirigirle la palabra en la vida, principalmente porque luego de no volver a verlo en compañía de Lavender, dejándole tan solo una bufanda como recuerdo (que ella sabía que le había pertenecido porque la usaba seguido), su actitud pareció más sospechosa que nunca.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero haberlo pescado por casualidad en un aula vacía hablando con alguien, a quien no identificó, sobre «el asunto», lo que sea que eso fuere, encendió las alarmas en ella, que ya estaba bastante nerviosa conforme se acercaba el 24 de junio, aunque no fuera ella quien tendría que presentar la última prueba del torneo que de seguro sería más peligrosa que las anteriores.

Por lo que le había dicho Draco, Viktor era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos y eso, sumado al hecho de haberlo descubierto enviándole miradas envenenadas en ocasiones, aumentó en ella la sensación de que algo estaba tramando.

Y fue por eso que convino empezar a seguirlo cuando creía que este no se daba cuenta, viéndolo en varias ocasiones rondar por los alrededores del bosque prohibido, e incluso, en el campo de quidditch en el que crecían setos que pronto alcanzarían una altura bastante considerable.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo Viktor en ese lugar?

Hermione estaba convencida de que nada bueno, y aunque pensó en alertar a los campeones sobre el asunto, y en especial a Draco, decidió que debía reunir más información antes de decirles algo por lo que podrían considerar que estaba loca, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que eso pasaría más pronto de lo que pensaba porque él mismo, sin pensarlo, le había dado una oportunidad de oro.

* * *

La mañana de la tercera prueba, el Gran Comedor se había transformado en un barullo de opiniones y emociones que surgían de la interacción de los alumnos de las diferentes escuelas que participaban del torneo. La mesa de Hufflepuff se mantenía en movimiento constante mientras varios de sus integrantes vitoreaban a Cedric Diggory quien, según ellos, sería el vencedor de la prueba, igual que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, que con miradas indignadas, demostraban su total desacuerdo.

Las lechuzas empezaron a repartir el correo, y con ello, Hermione recibió su acostumbrado ejemplar de _El Profeta_ , el cual desplegó de inmediato encontrando en la primera página un artículo que hizo que su expresión cambiara de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, que se había sentado cerca de ella.

—Nada importante —se apresuró a decir ella, intentando retirar el periódico de la vista, sin embargo, Ginny no le creyó y lo tomó en sus manos, reconociendo de inmediato la razón del malestar de Hermione.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —exclamó enfadada—. ¿Quién demonios le da información a esa mujer?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luna, que acababa de llegar a la mesa de las Gryffindor, al ver que parecía que algo estaba pasando.

—Rita Skeeter escribió nuevamente sobre Hermione y sus _supuestos_ romances.

—¿Ahora qué dijo? —preguntó Luna, en tono preocupado.

—Léelo tú misma —le dijo Ginny tendiéndole el ejemplar que Luna empezó a ojear de inmediato.

 _Ya habíamos dicho que la señorita Hermione Granger parecía más que interesada en Draco Malfoy, el afamado jugador de quidditch y campeón de Durmstrang en el torneo de los Tres Magos, pero lo que no se había conocido todavía era el hecho de que justo cuando salía con él, también lo hacía con Viktor Krum, compañero de Malfoy y quien en el pasado era su mejor amigo._

 _La poco agraciada —debo insistir— muchacha de Gryffindor podría haber sido la causante de la ruptura de la amistad de ambos jóvenes quienes llegaron el pasado octubre al castillo para encontrarse con esta devora-hombres que parece tener una debilidad por los chicos de la escuela búlgara, que además de todo, son magos de sangre pura, algo de lo que ella carece._

 _¿Qué piensan los implicados al respecto? ¿Qué piensa la opinión pública al respecto?_

 _La señorita Granger, con todo y su cara de inocencia, es mucho más ambiciosa y peligrosa de lo que aparenta._

—Es una maldita peste —dijo Ginny, enfadada—. Deberían prohibirle la entrada al castillo.

—Lo sé, es tan horrible que esté todo el tiempo hablando de ti —agregó Luna, comprensiva, mirando a Hermione.

—No se preocupen, después de todo parece que esa mujer me tiene un cariño especial, pues le importa todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer, para el caso —dijo ella tratando de no darle más importancia y doblando el periódico.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —indagó Ginny, mientras a Hermione se le iluminaba el cerebro. Tal vez aquel estúpido artículo sirviera de algo después de todo.

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo aprovechar esta ventaja.

* * *

Las familias de los campeones estaban invitadas a la última prueba, por lo que los padres de Draco debían presentarse en el castillo, haciéndole pensar que por fin tendría la oportunidad de presentarles a Hermione y que se dieran cuenta de que era una chica especial.

Ya le había platicado a su madre sobre ella y esperaba sinceramente que su buen juicio —que en muchas ocasiones era mejor que el de él a primera vista— le permitiera ver en ella lo que ahora veía él cada vez que la miraba. Estaba determinado y muy seguro de que ellos —Lucius y Narcissa— tarde o temprano la amarían igual que lo había hecho Tonks al conocerla, pues después de todo, sus padres eran las personas más sabias y justas que conocía.

Draco terminó de desayunar en el Gran Comedor que se iba vaciando rápidamente, mientras vio como Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua.

—¿Vienes, Malfoy? —preguntó Fleur volviéndose a él que también levantó y los siguió en silencio.

Dentro de la sala aguardaban los padres de Cedric que lo saludaron efusivamente una vez lo vieron entrar, ubicándose cerca de la puerta, mientras al otro lado de la sala Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés, al tiempo que Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre.

—Hijo —saludó Narcissa, vestida con un elegante abrigo negro, mientras Draco caminaba hacia ella y hacia su padre que sonreía con modestia—. Parece que han pasado meses desde que nos vimos por última vez —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Técnicamente sí, madre —saludó Draco abrazándola antes de dirigirse a su padre y estrecharle la mano—. Padre.

Lucius le dio un suave apretón antes de asentir. —Draco.

—Gracias por venir.

—No tienes que agradecer, cariño, por nada del mundo nos habríamos perdido este momento —contestó Narcissa, acariciando su rostro como si aún fuera un niño.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, Draco —dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo con expresión selemne—. Sabemos que vas en primer lugar y estamos convencidos de que serás el vencedor del torneo.

—Gracias por la confianza.

—¿Y bien, donde está la chica? —dijo Narcissa guiñándole un ojo y cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

—La futura novia de Draco —agregó Tonks, llegando sin previo aviso a la sala donde estaban los campeones y sus familias.

Draco la había echado en falta, porque siempre estaba pegada de sus padres en las ocasiones que ella misma llamaba _especiales_ , aunque ahora que había aparecido tenía ganas de hacer que cerrara el pico.

—¿Novia? —Lucius arqueó una ceja mientras Draco la reñía por lo bajo por su imprudencia.

—Sí, Lucius, estoy segura de que cuando tú y tía Narcissa conozcan a su futura nuera, quedarán encantados con ella —contestó Tonks, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de advertencia que le enviaba su primo para que se callara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco, hoscamente.

—Jamás me perdería el momento en que tus padres conozcan a Hermione, y bueno, también la última prueba del torneo —contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y dónde dijiste que estaba? —preguntó Narcissa nuevamente.

—No lo dije todavía. Supongo que debo ir a buscarla, entonces —dijo Draco, sin mostrarse afectado y mucho menos emocionado con el asunto.

Pero a pesar del deseo de toda la familia Malfoy por conocer a la afamada Hermione Granger, ella no apareció en casi todo el día.

* * *

Hermione pasó gran parte de la mañana ideando la manera de hacerse con la bufanda de Viktor que permanecía en el baúl de Lavender Brown, para lo que contó con el apoyo de Ginny y también de Luna, aunque esta última no hubiera podido ingresar al dormitorio de Gryffindor. Había estado pensando en un plan para lo que necesitaba la prenda con urgencia y la distracción que crearon sus amigas fue perfecta para poder encontrarla echa una bola dentro de la desordenada ropa del baúl de la rubia.

Una vez en su poder, se dirigió al baño de Myrtle la llorona donde había estado preparando con antelación una poción capaz de reconocer la esencia de las personas, la cual, junto con un hechizo de rastreo, podían hallar a alguien donde quiera que esta persona estuviera en el momento, mostrándole todo lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo, además de los lugares a los que había ido el tiempo que necesitara.

Hermione era consciente de que con esto infringía más de la mitad de las normas del colegio, e incluso, que podían expulsarla por ello —con todo y lo que eso le preocupaba—, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo y pronto porque estaba segura de que «el asunto» del que Krum había estado hablando en secreto tenía que ver con Draco y posiblemente con la tercera prueba.

Sabía que había debido pedir ayuda a Dumbledore o quizás a McGonagall, pero no había encontrado un argumento creíble que los maestros consideraran de peso como para que la tercera prueba o alguno de los campeones estuviera en peligro, por lo que había decidido contar parcialmente el plan a sus amigas, quienes se había ofrecido para ayudarle en lo que pudieran.

Ni siquiera había permitido a Luna decirle a Theo sobre sus sospechas para que él a su vez, evitara platicarle a Draco sobre eso, haciendo que se sintiera intranquilo por algo que tal vez era solo una suposición, pues en esos momentos debía estar nervioso porque faltaban pocas horas para el último evento del torneo.

Y ella solo deseaba que las cosas salieran bien para él porque lo merecía.

Más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

* * *

Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar de azul a morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y todos los presentes hicieron silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, en unos cinco minutos voy a pedirles que nos dirijamos al campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo con vehemencia—. Y en cuanto a los campeones, les pido que sigan al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor con la esperanza de ver a Hermione, ignorando en el camino a los estudiantes de Durmstrang que, aplaudiendo, le desearon buena suerte.

No obstante, al no verla en el Gran Comedor, y habiendo llegado la hora de irse, decidió salir de allí en compañía de Cedric, Fleur y un sentimiento de intranquilidad que se le había instalado en el pecho.

¿Dónde se había metido?

—¿Cómo te sientes, Draco? —le preguntó Bagman, mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra por la que se salía del castillo—. Me imagino que muy seguro de tus habilidades.

—Estoy bien —se limitó a contestar Draco, cortando el tema ahí. La verdad, aquello no era cierto del todo, pero no le apetecía hablarlo con aquel hombre porque aunque no podía decirse que estuviera nervioso por la prueba, pues conocía los maleficios y encantamientos que creía necesarios para enfrentar lo que vendría, no haber podido ver a Hermione y tampoco hablar con ella antes de irse, con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos últimamente, había conseguido alterarlo más de lo que deseaba reconocer.

Pero ya era hora de concentrarse y sin volver sus ojos atrás, continuó caminando hasta el lugar donde sabía que un peligroso libertino lo esperaba.

* * *

La bufanda marrón de Viktor despedía un aroma particular a colonia masculina que Hermione había aprendido a distinguir como suyo durante el tiempo en que habían sido amigos, aroma que ahora se combinaba levemente con un perfume un poco más dulce que al parecer le pertenecía a Lavender, pues de seguro usaba la prenda muy seguido para mostrar que había estado saliendo con el búlgaro.

Como si aquello fuera un gran logro.

Hermione roció la poción —que había estado lista pronto— sobre la prenda, antes de levantar la varita y conjurar el hechizo de rastreo; ahora no le importaba nada más que saber por fin cuales eran los planes de Viktor Krum, porque estaba convencida de que los tenía.

— _¡Sequitur venefici!_ —pronunció y de inmediato, una sombra que lucía igual que Viktor emergió de la prenda, alejándose a toda máquina del baño donde estaba Hermione, haciendo que tuviera que correr para alcanzarla. Por suerte para ella, el castillo estaba casi vacío, pues a esa hora todos estaban en el Gran Comedor despidiendo a los campeones, algo que la entristeció dado que no podría desearle suerte a Draco.

Aunque tal vez pudiera hacer algo más por él, o eso era lo que esperaba.

La sombra de Viktor dejó de alejarse a toda prisa recorriendo varios lugares a los que Hermione tuvo que llegar escondiéndose detrás de las paredes —y esperando pacientemente cuando ingresó a la habitación en donde estaba quedándose porque no podía entrar allí sin ser descubierta—, hasta que salió del lugar y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo llegando al bosque prohibido en donde una figura encapuchada, alzando su varita, conjuró un hechizo que cayó sobre Viktor como rocío sobre las flores en la mañana.

Una vez cruzaron palabras en susurros, el encapuchado se adentró en la bruma oscura del lugar, dejándolos a ella y a la sombra de Viktor solos nuevamente, antes de que este decidiera dirigirse al campo de quidditch que lucía diferente de antaño, pues el seto ya medía unos seis metros de alto, y en su interior se alzaban las paredes de lo que parecía ser un lugar con varias entradas, lo que le permitió a Hermione deducir que podía ser una especie de laberinto.

«¡La tercera prueba es un laberinto!», pensó Hermione antes de observar como la sombra de Viktor Krum penetró en él, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, aunque sin percatarse de que había sido seguido por ella, que justo cuando el cielo empezó a lucir de un tono morado oscuro, salpicado por estrellas cada vez más refulgentes, se adentró también en la oscuridad del peligro.

* * *

Al llegar al campo de quidditch, que estaba irreconocible, las tribunas empezaron a llenarse de voces excitadas y pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se acomodaban en sus sitios. El cielo todavía era azul intenso, pero ya empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas cuando Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Moody llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y a los campeones para dar las indicaciones pertinentes antes de empezar.

—Vamos a permanecer en los alrededores del laberinto por si tienen alguna dificultad durante la prueba —pronunció la profesora McGonagall con seriedad—. Si eso llegara a suceder solo tienen echar chispas rojas con su varita, y uno de nosotros irá a rescatarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo —dijo Bagman a los profesores—. Es hora de empezar.

—Buena suerte a todos —dijo McGonagall, y los campeones se fueron en diferentes direcciones para situarse frente a las entradas del laberinto.

Bagman tomó su varita para amplificar su voz con un _sonorus_.

—¡Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Teniendo en cuenta que el señor Malfoy, el señor Diggory y la señorita Delacour van en primero, segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente, ese será el orden en el que podrán empezar la prueba. —Los aplausos retumbaron en las tribunas, donde el barullo y la euforia hacían que pareciera que estaban nuevamente en el campeonato mundial de quidditch.

Draco echó un vistazo, tratando de hallar a Hermione en las tribunas, pudiendo distinguir a duras penas a Luna Lovegood acompañada de Theodore y Ginny Weasley, que a su vez tenía a su lado a Harry Potter, quienes lo saludaron con la mano, igual que a Pansy, que todavía lo miraba con resentimiento.

—Entonces, una vez suene el silbato, el señor Malfoy entrará y después de él, sonaré el silbato para cada uno de los campeones restantes —dijo Bagman entusiasmado—. ¿Listos? —Luego de contar hasta tres, el pitido del silbato del hombre hizo que Draco entrara rápidamente en el laberinto.

Y ahí empezó la prueba.

* * *

Los altísimos setos arrojaban sombras negras en el camino que Draco recorría y, ya fuera a causa de su espesor, su altura, o porque estaban encantados, el ruido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasó la entrada. Draco convocó un _Lumos_ con su varita, encontrándose de frente con una bifurcación que le llevó a tomar su primera decisión.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, avanzó hacia el lado derecho que parecía desierto, mientras a lo lejos se escuchó por tercera vez el silbato de Ludo Bagman indicando que Fleur estaba entrando al laberinto.

Ya estaba hecho: los tres campeones estaban enfrentándose a la tercera prueba por fin.

Draco continuó caminando, mirando atrás a cada rato porque tenía la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba. El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo también oscurecía, al tiempo que el frío empezaba a colarse por algún lugar entre el enorme seto que lucía peligrosamente quieto, y mientras trataba de encontrar algo que lo ayudara a orientarse, halló frente a él una segunda bifurcación.

Necesitaba encontrar el norte y para eso, valiéndose de aquello que su padre le había enseñado de niño, buscó en el cielo a _Polaris,_ la estrella más brillante de la Osa Menor que le permitió deducir que debía girar a la derecha, y teniendo en cuenta que el centro del laberinto estaría al noroeste, según sus cálculos, eligió continuar por la calle de la izquierda para luego girar a la derecha cuando el camino se lo permitiera.

Pero todo seguía demasiado tranquilo y la ausencia de problemas lo desconcertó enormemente. ¿Dónde estaban los obstáculos que había mencionado Bagman? Parecía que el laberinto, o alguien, le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera seguro y confiado, con el fin de tomarlo desprevenido en el peor de los momentos.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando que todo estaba muy quieto, oyó moverse algo detrás él. Levantó la varita, listo para atacar, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella solo mostró más de lo mismo: nada. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no estaba solo, y que no eran precisamente sus otros dos contendientes los que lo acompañaban.

Empezó a avanzar nuevamente, esta vez con más rapidez y casi sin pensar en la dirección que llevaba aunque lo alejara cada vez más de su destino; la sensación de ser vigilado creció y se agudizó cuando el silencio fue roto por un grito agudo que no era de otra persona que de Fleur Delacour.

Draco se detuvo de inmediato, tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido cuando una niebla dorada empezó a llenar el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era como nada que hubiera visto antes, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de encantamiento y de inmediato conjuró un _finite incantatem_ que lamentablemente para él no causó ningún cambio.

—¡Fleur! —gritó, tratando de hallar a la chica francesa que de seguro estaba en problemas.

Nadie contestó.

¿Qué le había sucedido a ella? ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? Draco se batía entre buscarla o continuar caminando para hallar la copa. Ser el campeón del torneo era algo que le había importado en un principio, pero ahora, lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel oscuro lugar mucho más en el momento en que fue atrapado por una enredadera que surgió de repente del seto.

Ahí estaban los primeros problemas; ahora colgaba de cabeza, con el pelo levantado, a punto de caer de bruces al suelo duro y con la mano en la que empuñaba la varita atrapada por la planta que una a una cubría sus demás extremidades y ahora amenazaba con ahorcarlo también.

Por suerte para él, la varita no había caído al suelo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

La enredadera de lucía igual que el lazo del diablo que Draco había aprendido a diferenciar en el invernadero de su madre, lo que le hizo tratar de recordar las cualidades de la planta, que como temía, podía llegar a matarlo.

Era una planta de la oscuridad, que entre más resistencia apusiera la víctima, más apretaba hasta dejar sin aliento. La sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y Draco sabía que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que la prueba terminara ahí para él; sin embargo, la mano apresada no se movía y le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentar que la varita apuntara a la planta.

Pero tenía que arriesgarse si quería liberarse por lo que trató de reunir toda la fuerza que pudo para mover su mano, antes de que la enredadera le apretara más el cuello casi hasta ahogarlo, haciendo que la voz le saliera en un susurro.

—¡ _Lumos solem_! —pronunció con dificultad, pero el halo de luz que despidió la varita fue suficiente para que la infernal planta lo liberara, haciéndolo caer estruendosamente al suelo donde se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

Draco se puso de rodillas quedando momentáneamente sin fuerzas, pero no se dio más tiempo para descansar, pues se levantó y se alejó a grandes zancadas del lugar donde ya no había rastro de la planta.

Luego de eso pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que encontrara un indicio de que iba por el camino correcto, pues solo había hallado callejones sin salida hasta que dio con una ruta distinta por la que empezó a avanzar con sigilo. La varita todavía estaba empuñada en su mano, lista para el ataque de algo como lo que acababa de encontrarse, o incluso mucho peor, cuando una imagen impensada lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Pensaste que las cosas iban a quedarse así? ¿Qué todo estaría a tu favor siempre? —El rostro de Viktor lucía confiado, sus pobladas cejas formadas en una sola línea y su boca en una sonrisa de triunfo—. No tienes idea de con quién te metiste, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —atinó a decir Malfoy, tan sorprendido como estaba.

Viktor no se movió de su lugar, pero levantó la varita aprovechando haber tomado desprevenido a su enemigo.

—Acabar con lo que inicié antes. _¡Crucio!_

* * *

¡Hola!

La verdad no recuerdo cuanto ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero sí que la llegada de este capítulo me hacía ilusión y espero que a ustedes también. Que sea esta una oportunidad, como siempre, para agradecerles el apoyo y acogida de esta historia que es una combinación de mi libro favorito en todo el mundo con mi libro favorito en la saga de Harry Potter.

Solo diré: muchas cosas serán explicadas en capítulos posteriores, no se despeguen. :)

¡Gracias por estos **299 follows** , **214 favoritos** y **301 reviews**!

Saludos especiales a: **artemisa313** **,** **ale24mc** **,** **joss-12** **,** **LeslieeMariia** **,** **Annykzhenn** **,** **redeginori** **,** **00Monty00** **,** **sagiie** **,** **toka,** **Athenea-Eris** **,** **Chica Cuervo** **,** **Ranita Azul** **,** **Bella Malfoy Mellark** **,** **Marycielo Felton** **,** **RusyNail** **,** **Luna Caeli** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **alerejon** **,** **elegv** **,** **PeaceLilith** **,** **LoveRosie17** **,** **AriadnaMoon** **,** **ANNA MALFOY,** **QueenSlytherin,** **NenaMalDaR,** **MrsDarfoy** **,** **RoseDewitt** **,** **Guest (1,2 Y 3)** y a **Brenda Nott Hgo**. Gracias por apoyo y sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Los amo!

¿ **Reviews**?

Gizz (Ahora Lyra)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es un fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV.**

 _ **«**_ — _ **No me importa caminar. No hay distancias cuando se tiene un motivo»**_ **(Orgullo y prejuicio)**

~.~.~.~.~

El rayo rojo salió disparado de la varita de Viktor, impactando el pecho de Draco que, de inmediato, cayó al suelo soltando su varita y empezando a retorcerse. El aire se llenó de repente con sus gritos de dolor, un dolor tan intenso, tan devastador, que por un momento olvidó dónde se encontraba y por qué estaba allí; era como si miles de cuchillos candentes penetraran cada centímetro de su piel, y como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Gritó más fuerte de lo que jamás había gritado en su vida y casi sintió que la garganta se le incendiaba. Era una sensación tan desagradable que por un instante quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Te lo dije, Malfoy, esta es la hora de mi venganza —repitió y una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de Draco que ya no podía pensar con claridad—. Todo el mundo creerá que moriste con alguno de los horrores plantados en el laberinto, además, nadie te echará de menos.

Draco no era consciente de muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero fue perfectamente capaz de notar que la sonrisa de triunfo de Viktor se transformó en una mueca diabólica que, por primera vez en su vida desde que lo conoció, logró asustarlo.

—¿Pensaste que siempre te saldrías con la tuya? —prosiguió sin dejar de torturarlo—. Esta vez, tu papi no está aquí para defenderte, ¿qué respondes a eso, ah? ¡No te escucho!—gritó antes de conseguir que Draco casi perdiera la consciencia del todo.

Era fuerte, pero los huesos le ardían demasiado y la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir en dos, por lo que por un momento deseó que todo terminara, que perdiera el conocimiento del todo y que por fin pudiera morir en paz.

Aunque todavía fuera pronto para irse de este mundo.

* * *

Hermione había perdido a Viktor luego de recorrer un tramo del laberinto, porque, aunque le seguía los pasos muy de cerca, había tenido que tomar distancia de él para no ser descubierta hasta que escuchó los gritos de Draco, y, horrorizada, echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle donde estaban ambos chicos.

Como no vio ningún acceso, utilizó la maldición reductora, abriendo un pequeño agujero en el seto por el cual se coló con éxito gracias a que su cuerpo era menudo, aunque no pudo decirse que saliera ilesa del todo, pues en el acto consiguió rasgarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta y levemente el pómulo derecho que empezó a arderle de inmediato. No obstante, ignoró totalmente el dolor al encontrarse con la aterradora escena que había estado temiendo: Draco se retorcía en el suelo, mientras Viktor permanecía de pie, a su lado, todavía apuntándole con la varita.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciendo que la varita de Viktor cayera al suelo deteniendo la tortura, al tiempo que él se volteó para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

—Hermione —pronunció y aunque su expresión no pareció mutar, ella supo que lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto, se supone que este lugar es solo para los que están dentro del torneo y tú no eres uno de ellos —respondió ella, sin dejar de apuntarle fieramente con la varita—. Aléjate de Draco —ordenó, pero Viktor no se movió de su sitio.

—Pareces muy enfadada, deberías calmarte por tu bien —dijo pausadamente, pero con una amenaza implícita en sus palabras que Hermione no pasó por alto.

—Aléjate de Draco —repitió ella, pero esta vez moviéndose hasta acercarse al lugar donde había quedado la varita de Viktor, la cual recogió y se guardó en el bolsillo trasero sin dejar de apuntarle con la suya.

—¿Por qué demonios lo defiendes? —preguntó él, rompiendo la pose de falsa tranquilidad que había mostrado hasta el momento—. ¿Acaso olvidas quién es? ¿Acaso olvidas cómo te trató cuando se conocieron? No somos diferentes, Hermione, es él quien no es como nosotros.

—No soy como tú —respondió ella, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Viktor levantó una ceja, pero ella supo que trataba de distraerla de su cometido inicial.

—No quiero volver a repetirlo, Viktor, ¡aléjate de una maldita vez de Draco! —gritó, esta vez con un tono más amenazante que antes. Hermione pocas veces perdía los estribos, pero esta era justamente una de esas veces en que era inevitable que sucediera.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Torturarme? ¿Matarme? —la provocó—. No tienes las agallas para eso.

—No me tientes, Viktor Krum, porque te juro que no me temblará la mano para quitarte de ahí.

—Anda, cariño, muéstrale a tu adorado sangre pura que no eres tan diferente de mí.

Hermione vio cómo una sonrisa de suficiencia se ensanchó en el rostro de Viktor, haciendo que sintiera asco de sí misma por haber confiado alguna vez en él. Había sido una tonta últimamente, y ahora, Draco y quién sabe quién más, pagarían las consecuencias de su orgullo y su necedad.

—No lo hagas —pronunció Draco con el poco aliento que le quedaba luego de la tortura—. No te le iguales, Hermione. Tú vales mucho más que él.

—Escucha a tu novio —contestó Viktor con sorna—. No queremos que te lastimes por el esfuerzo.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Hermione.

Si no fuera porque lanzar una imperdonable era algo que iba contra sus principios morales, además de que constituía un delito, Viktor Krum ahora mismo estaría retorciéndose en el suelo igual que Draco lo había hecho minutos antes de que ella llegara.

—Hermione… —insistió Draco y por un momento, ella desvió la mirada para contemplar que, a pesar del mal estado en que se encontraba, todavía podía preocuparse por su seguridad.

—¡Ay, qué ternura! El niño sangre pura de papi y mami está enamorado de una sangre sucia —escupió Viktor—. Me pregunto, ¿qué pensarían tus ancestros si lo supieran? Tu abuelo debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba —agregó observando de reojo la varita de Draco que había quedado abandonada lejos de él, y que, de seguro, en un movimiento certero, podría alcanzar.

Hermione, leyendo su intención, corrió hacia él, al tiempo que Viktor se movió hasta alcanzar la varita de Malfoy para poder Aparecerse lejos de allí.

Todo fue muy rápido y, sin embargo, ella también tuvo tiempo de lanzar un _sectumsempra_ que se coló en el camino de Krum y que le dio en la espalda poco antes de que desapareciera. Ya no estaba con ellos, pero donde quiera que se encontrara ahora mismo, debía estar malherido y de bruces en el suelo. Hermione corrió hasta Draco, que llevaba algunos minutos sin sacudirse, pero que todavía jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella, agachándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas antes de rozar suavemente su mejilla con la mano en la que no traía la varita.

No se podía dar el lujo de soltarla por si una nueva amenaza surgía.

Draco abrió los ojos de repente y la miró como si fuera una aparición divina. —Sí —dijo sin aliento—. Sí... gracias —musitó.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ese idiota…

—Déjalo —susurró Draco, contemplando el rostro afectado de Hermione y sintiendo que en su interior se encendía una esperanza que hasta el momento no se había permitido tener, la cual, a su vez, no le permitió reprimir el impulso de rozar suavemente el pómulo herido de la chica con el pulgar.

Hermione se estremeció ante el sencillo toque del dedo de Draco y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—Pensé que iba a morir —dijo Draco, de repente, sin mirar a Hermione.

—Ya está todo bien —repuso ella, volviendo sus ojos para verlo y tratar de infundirle algo de ánimo—, aunque creo que tendrás que ver a un sanador.

Draco sonrió a pesar del cansancio. —Supongo que sí, pero primero debemos salir de aquí.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente. —¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —preguntó, viendo cómo se sentaba sobre el césped.

—Eso espero —respondió él, tratando de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Hermione a pesar de que seguía temblando. Una vez erguidos y aún agarrados, ambos miraron el espacio vacío donde antes había estado Krum antes de ser conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de todo lo que había acontecido desde que se habían encontrado en semejantes circunstancias.

—¿Crees que puedas caminar? —preguntó ella, tratando de ignorar el revoloteo que había empezado a sentir en el estómago.

—No lo sé. Pero tengo qué. Si me quedo aquí me puede comer un escreguto.

Ninguno pudo evitar reír por aquella tontería, liberando un poco la tensión por lo que habían vivido momentos antes y Hermione se dio cuenta de que esta era otra de las facetas de Draco Malfoy que, a decir verdad, le gustaba todavía más.

—Hermione… —la llamó Draco.

—¿Si? —Hermione lo miró, apoyado en ella como todavía estaba, con sus ojos grises muy cerca de los suyos. Su corazón casi le latió en los oídos.

—Gracias —repitió él, acabando de recomponerse.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran machacado los huesos en un mortero, pero tenía que terminar la prueba y salir de allí para contar lo que había pasado con Viktor y que se tomaran las medidas pertinentes al respecto que garantizarían la seguridad de todos y en especial, la de Hermione, pues Viktor no parecía haberse tomado bien lo que había considerado como una traición de parte de ella.

Sin embargo, fue imposible para él pensar primero en el efecto que estaba teniendo en su cuerpo maltrecho la cercanía de la chica que no solo le había salvado la vida, sino que, además, había hecho que sus convicciones cambiaran, mostrándole lo idiota que había sido al principio y haciendo más evidente lo que ya sabía de antemano.

Que sus sentimientos seguían intactos a pesar del rechazo.

Ambos permanecieron por un momento en silencio, todavía en la oscuridad y mirando a su alrededor antes de hablar, pues Draco acababa de recordar que tenía un problema que Hermione tampoco había pasado por alto.

—Tu varita… —dijo ella, sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones el objeto mágico que le pertenecía a Viktor, pues ella lo había desarmado, pero él se había hecho con la varita de Draco antes de desaparecer.

—Supongo que tendré que utilizar esta de momento —dijo Draco, señalando la varita en la mano de Hermione, la cual ella no quiso entregarle.

—No creo que sea conveniente —acotó.

—No tengo otra opción, Hermione. Necesito terminar la prueba y no puedo hacerlo sin una varita.

—Lo sé y por eso pienso que esto es lo mejor. Toma —le dijo, tendiéndole su propia varita—, no creo que sea prudente que uses la suya. Puede no obedecerte y ponerte en peligro.

Draco la miró. La emoción hinchando su pecho por la evidente preocupación de Hermione por él. —Pero, ¿qué harás tú? —preguntó, sin tomar la varita que ella le ofrecía. Aunque estuviera sintiéndose eufórico por el gesto no podía ponerla en peligro.

No a ella.

—Me quedaré con la de Viktor. Yo solamente necesito hacer una Aparición para salir de aquí. Tú en cambio, tienes que ganar la prueba —sonrió con sinceridad, afirmando la varita de Viktor en su mano derecha, mientras volvía a tenderle la suya a Draco—. Tómala.

Draco estiró su mano hasta tomar el objeto mágico, rozando los dedos de Hermione, al tiempo que ambos se miraron a los ojos. —¿Estás segura? Eres menor de edad y dudo mucho que tengas licencia para Aparecerte todavía, además de que podría ser peligroso.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Soy la mejor bruja de mi generación —dijo ella, a manera de broma.

Draco rio. —Ya lo he oído y por eso mismo pienso que no tienes por qué meterte en problemas y menos por mi culpa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada un poco más fuerte de lo esperado. —¿Y eso qué? Ya he roto un millón de reglas al venir aquí, una más no hará la diferencia —respondió, aunque sin dejar de pensar en que sus actuaciones tendrían consecuencias serias para ella.

Solo esperaba que no la expulsaran.

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con orgullo.

—Gracias. De nuevo —respondió.

—No me lo agradezcas, Malfoy, gana la prueba y me daré por bien servida —bromeó ella mientras volvía a sonreír.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. —Que no te escuche Diggory, creerá que fraternizas con el enemigo por no apoyar a tu escuela.

—¿No te enteraste acaso? El torneo busca la cooperación mágica internacional.

—Buen punto.

Ambos volvieron a reír y la interacción, que se sintió como un flirteo natural, hizo que Hermione enrojeciera levemente.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me marche —anunció, alejándose un poco de él—. Te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas.

—Tienes demasiada fe en mí —respondió Draco, observando los movimientos de Hermione y notando que hablaba con sinceridad.

—La tengo —respondió ella, volviéndose hacia él, antes de pensar en el lugar al que quería irse—. Hasta pronto.

Y la imagen de la sonrisa de Hermione fue lo último que se quedó en la memoria de Draco que, maltrecho y cansado, pero un poco más tranquilo, siguió caminando solo por el oscuro sendero que tenía delante de él, usando el encantamiento brújula, que había conjurado con la varita de Hermione, para asegurarse de que caminaba en la dirección correcta.

El deseo de llegar a la Copa ya nada tenía que ver con el interés de ganar el torneo y Draco solo esperaba que si no era él quien lo conseguía, el que lo hiciera, lograra encontrarla pronto para salir de allí y poder contar lo que había pasado con Krum. Necesitaba que las autoridades ahora sí se enteraran de lo que había estado haciendo Viktor en la escuela, pero más importante que eso, debía ayudar a detenerlo porque era consciente de que eliminarlo a él no era su cometido final, sino que detrás de todo eso seguramente habría algo más grande y que su muerte no hubiera sido más que un daño colateral.

Empezó a caminar más deprisa. Todo lo que sus magulladuras le permitían.

De vez en cuando se topaba con callejones sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iba acercando al centro del laberinto. Entonces, tomando un camino recto y largo, anduvo hasta que pudo percibir que algo se movía en el fondo, lo cual no era otra cosa que una criatura extraordinaria que no había visto jamás en persona, pero de la que tenía bastante información en la memoria.

Era una esfinge; una enorme criatura con cuerpo de león y cabeza de mujer cuyas grandes zarpas y larga cola podían ser la pesadilla de cualquiera. De inmediato sus ojos almendrados del tamaño de la luna se fijaron en Draco que, notando que le obstruía el paso, se puso en guardia.

—Has llegado hasta aquí, campeón de Durmstrang. Estás a un paso de alcanzar la gloria —dijo, con voz ceremoniosa.

Draco sabía que las esfinges eran conocidas por sus acertijos y también por los castigos que solían infringir a quienes no conseguían darles la respuesta que esperaban escuchar, por lo que supo que pronto enfrentaría un juego mental y lo mejor era darse prisa si quería que terminara.

—Dime, ¿qué debo hacer para seguir adelante? —preguntó él, sabiendo que no se lo pondría fácil.

—Solo debes descifrar mi enigma —dijo ella mientras continuaba obstruyendo el paso—. Si logras acertar a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si fallas no tendré más remedio que atacarte, pero si no dices nada podrás irte sin más dolor que haberte quedado con las ganas de cruzar por aquí.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sopesando sus opciones. Necesitaba terminar con la prueba y como la esfinge había señalado, este era el camino más rápido que tenía para eso, así que tenía que intentarlo. De cualquier forma, se podía quedar callado si no sabía la respuesta y como fuera, podría encontrar otra manera de continuar por otro camino, si era que alguien más no hallaba la copa antes que él.

Ya no le importaba tanto como antes.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. ¿Cuál es el enigma?

La esfinge se quedó quieta, por fin, antes de recitar:

 _«Esta cosa se devora a todas las cosas;_

 _Pájaros, bestias, árboles, flores;_

 _Carcome el hierro, muerde el acero;_

 _Muele duras piedras y las reduce a harina;_

 _Mata al rey, arruina la ciudad,_

 _Y derriba a la montaña»._

Draco trató de memorizar la mayoría de los detalles dados en el enigma, que en ocasiones solía traer la respuesta entrelazada en sus sílabas y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

—Tómate tu _tiempo_ , campeón de Durmstrang, pero recuerda que mientras piensas, tus compañeros avanzan también —enfatizó ella, esbozando una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

Draco empezó a darle vueltas al acertijo en la cabeza e intentó descifrar una a una las pistas que le habían dado, a pesar de la jaqueca que le había dejado la tortura de Viktor, la cual ya empezaba a hacer mella en él.

Entonces bien, el acertijo hablaba de una cosa que devoraba a todo lo demás, tanto a aquellas cosas que podían considerarse fuertes como las piedras, el hierro, el acero e incluso una enorme montaña, como también a las que estaban vivas y eran frágiles como los pájaros, las bestias, los árboles y los reyes, e intuyó que la respuesta tenía que relacionarse con la muerte de alguna forma.

Pero la muerte no era algo aplicable al hierro o al acero. Mientras el forraje de una montaña podía morir y con él toda la vida y la esencia en ella, los metales se mantenían, aunque se volvieran inservibles, así que tal vez tenía que tener en cuenta el concepto de muerte, pero en una forma que pudiera aplicarse a todos.

O tal vez se refería a algo que matara en sí. Un arma en realidad.

—«Esta cosa se devora a todas las cosas» —murmuró Draco, mirando a la esfinge que se mantuvo impasible.

¿Qué cosa hace que todo se acabe al final? Los objetos inanimados de los que hablaba la esfinge podían tener una vida útil que tenía que terminar en algún momento, con el pasar de los años, igual que la vida en sí.

El pasar de los años. El pasar del tiempo. ¡Eso era! Draco supo de alguna manera que había encontrado la respuesta.

—¡El tiempo!

La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa y levantándose perezosamente, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Draco asintió en señal de respeto hacia la criatura mitológica y continuó su camino. Estaba más cerca, podía sentirlo porque, además de que la varita de Hermione le indicaba que iba por buen camino, el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo magullado, parecía encontrar consuelo de alguna manera y supo que era en el hecho de que pronto acabaría la tortura.

Y así era, pues luego de caminar un poco más en la misma dirección pudo divisar, a unos cien metros de distancia, la tan ansiada Copa de los Tres Magos que brillaba imponente sobre un pedestal.

Se echó a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta toparse con Cedric Diggory, a quien no había visto durante todo su recorrido y que, al tener mejor aspecto que él, parecía que iba a llegar primero hacia ella.

Cedric se mostró sorprendido al verse compitiendo codo a codo con Draco y sin dejar de correr, en un momento de descuido, casi tropezó con la inmensa criatura que empezaba a asomar por encima de un seto a su izquierda. No obstante, viró justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con la enorme araña que se abalanzó sobre él al instante.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —gritó Cedric, al tiempo que cayó al suelo. La criatura negra y peluda solo se sacudió antes de lanzarse sobre el chico y Draco supo que, si no actuaba, su compañero de competencia podría verse seriamente lesionado o incluso acabar con su vida.

No en vano la gente decía que se podía morir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —lanzó y la varita de Hermione obedeció como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Algo que extrañó y admiró a Draco en partes iguales.

No obstante, el encantamiento solo consiguió hacer que la araña decidiera atacarlo a él y dejar en paz a Cedric, haciendo que se sintiera alarmado debido a la poca movilidad que ahora tenía a consecuencia del cruciatus que le había lanzado Viktor. En ese momento era todo menos el ágil jugador de quidditch de siempre.

La araña se lanzó por él, pero Draco corrió hasta donde estaba Cedric, que ya se había levantado del suelo, y entre ambos le apuntaron con su varita. El torneo no era una cosa de alianzas precisamente, pero podían hacer una excepción de momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran formular algún encantamiento, la araña, que fue mucho más rápida que ambos, se abalanzó con fiereza y los levantó en el aire con sus patas delanteras.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Cedric forcejeando para poder zafarse del agarre de la criatura, mientras Draco trató de patearla, consiguiendo con esto que le clavara una de las pinzas en la pierna derecha y que un dolor insoportable le recorriera la extremidad—. ¡Hay que hacer algo pronto, Malfoy! —gritó el chico de Hogwarts y Draco supo que tenía razón. No podían morir ambos en ese momento. No de una manera tan tonta.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó toda la fuerza que pudo, consiguiendo milagrosamente que la criatura lo soltara, aunque para enfrentar una caída de unos cuatro metros que, en su condición de lisiado, se sintió como el infierno.

En aquel momento solo pudo pensar en una cosa: Hermione lo había salvado de una muerte inminente y no podía acabar de esta manera, tenía que salir de allí, por ambos. Entonces, volviendo los ojos a Cedric, que todavía colgaba, le indicó que atacaran al tiempo.

— _«¡Desmaius!»_ —pronunciaron al unísono, consiguiendo que la araña se sacudiera y soltara a Cedric, aunque con una fuerza tan grande que consiguió estrellarlo contra el suelo de tal manera que el chico quedó tendido allí, sin conciencia, mientras el animal se desplomó muy cerca de él.

Ninguno había salido bien librado, pero por lo menos él continuaba en el juego, aunque con una pierna sangrante y temblorosa que casi no le permitió caminar. Como si ya no hubiera tenido suficiente. Como pudo, se incorporó y, apoyado en el seto, se acercó a constatar que Cedric Diggory estuviera bien.

Al ver que solo se encontraba inconsciente pensó en lo irónico que era que hubiera llegado hasta allí para quedar tendido tan cerca del final. Pero así era esto y al caer en cuenta de que la Copa de los Tres Magos brillaba delante de él, sintió una especie de alivio que, por otra parte, le hizo ser consciente de lo inminente: lo único que estaba acabando era el torneo, porque el resto de los asuntos de su vida recién empezaban.

* * *

¡Increíble! Acabé incluso antes de lo que había pensado y como no tengo mucho que decir (salvo que estoy actualizando dos cosas el mismo día, un récord para mi), entonces me limitaré a agradecer el amor que han profesado por este fic porque este es una de mis historias favoritas (al escribir) y en ella pongo mi corazón por lo que saben (eso de mi libro favorito y todo lo que ya les he dicho antes), además de que con ella ganamos el segundo lugar en «Mejor Romance» en los premios de la página de facebook «La Pluma de Rowling».

¡Muchas gracias!

Por otra parte tengo que dar el respectivo crédito, además de a Rowling y a Jane Austen por sus libros (como dije al principio), a Tolkien quien es el dueño de este acertijo de la esfinge (que no es el mismo del cáliz de fuego como notaron), el cual plasmó en uno de los libros de «El Hobbit» y que me pareció genial (porque no tenía idea de cómo inventar uno, en realidad).

Y como todas las veces quiero saludar y enviar todo mi amor a **Ms. Maria Salazar, alecmalfoy01, alerejon, Effy0Stonem, elegv, Candice Saint-Just, RoseDewitt, Chica Cuervo, LoveRosie17,** **Guest (1, 2, 3 y 4), Jazmin Li, NenaMalDar, Brenda Nott Hgo, ANNA MALFOY, QueenSlytherin, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Ranita Azul, Marycielo Felton, Luna Caeli, marfelton, Eliana, Cignus Black, Athenea-Eris, ale24mc, AriadnaMoon, espiroket, yue yuna, redeginori** y a **inesUchiha,** ¡Gracias por tanto!

Nuestra familia sigue creciendo y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
